The Silver Adventures of Aly Gray
by Obiwan1527
Summary: Aly Gray is a 12 year old who enjoys her birthday in her hometown; NewBark Town. Luckily, Professor Elm sets her off on a errand with her new Pokemon; Totodile. Too bad he isn't a great fan with humans. She meets new friends, new rivals, Team Rocket, and must defeat the 8 gyms of Johto to challenge the Elite 4, maybe the Champion. Based off my game in 'Soul Silver'.
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday, Aly Gray

Hey guys. So here I am with my OC story of Pokémon. Every event is what actually happened in my game, but only, I made it all adventurous and not computer-like. My character has the appearance of Hilda/White (the heroine for Pokémon Black and White) because I love everything about her. Also, in my world (outside of the computer) that's how you spell Aly. I know my name is Alex, but my brother calls me Aly. Aly is my Pokémon game name. So here is my story. Please review. I accept criticism.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in the town of New Bark, Johto. There is a house right next to a laboratory. The house was a two-story house, white walls, a red door, a few windows, and a red roof. In the top floor of the house, is a bedroom. The bedroom has white wallpaper with a brown wooden floor board. The floor had a small, blue, rug in the center of the room. Up against the wall was a desk, a computer, (PC is what people called it) a large TV, and a Wii set on the floor. In one corner, there is a small brown drawer with a mirror hanging above it. In the other corner of the room was a large double bed. The bed had a large white pillow and a blanket that was white with a red stripe at the top.

There was a young girl sleeping in the bed. The girl had brown wavy hair that stopped to her center back. Two large brown strands of hair hung down on the sides of her face. She was wearing a bubblegum pink top with white fuzzy pajama pants that went to her feet.

"Aly! Breakfast time!" a voice from downstairs came.

Aly slowly opened her ocean blue eyes. She slowly rose from her bed, stretched her arms, and yawned. Aly rubbed her eyes and looked out her window. The view was the morning sun shining down on the small town that had many wind turbines. Aly's eyes widened and she smiled, realizing what today was. Today was her 12th birthday. She jumped out of her bed and went to her drawer. She got out of her pajamas and into her new clothes.

She was now wearing a white sleeveless top that was underneath a short black vest that had two pockets. Also, a very short blue jean shorts that had rips at the bottom that showed white cloth peeking out. On her feet were black socks with black army boots with pink shoelaces.

The girl grabbed a black hair tie, grab the back of her hair, and tie it into a large pony tail. Suddenly, two large pieces of hair popped out of her hair. Aly shrugged and went to her bed again. She made her bed and went to the front bedpost. There was a large white baseball hat with a pink 'pokeball' at the front. Aly grabbed the hat and placed it on her head. She then ran downstairs with a big smile on her face.

Aly rushed down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. She was now in the living room and kitchen (both combined). There is a woman in the kitchen, cleaning a glass plate with an old wash rag. The woman had similar hair to Aly's, but her hair was in a low pony tail and had a blue headband on. She wore a white, rolled up sleeves, shirt with a sky blue apron. She also wore a red skirt that hung to her knees and blue flats.

The woman turned to see Aly.

"Good morning, Aly. I see you're finally awake." The woman said with a smile.

"Good morning, Mom. Sorry. I guess I stayed up too late watching TV again." Aly said shyly as she rubbed the back of her head. Aly walked to the white table and sat in the red chair. Aly's mom walked to the table and placed a plate with food in front of Aly.

"Happy Birthday, baby girl." She said.

"Wow! Eggs and pancakes. My favorite. Thanks, Mom!" Aly said as she picked up her fork and gobbled the food down her throat. 15 seconds later, all the food was gone.

"Aly Gray! You are 12 years old, now. You should start acting like more like a young lady" Her mother said jokily.

Aly wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Sorry, Mom. I'm just so excited. It's my birthday and all."

"Oh. By the way, Ethan was just here. He was playing hide-and-seek with Marill again." Mrs. Gray said.

"Awesome." Aly got up and dusted herself off. "I'm going to see if I can play." Aly ran to the door and was about to open it, but was stopped by her mother's voice.

"Oh no you don't, young lady."

Aly turned to her mother and put on her 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Oh please, mother dear. I'll do chores for a whole week if you let me go." She begged.

Her mother crossed her arms and smiled. "As tempting as that is, no. I forgot to tell you. Our acquaintance, Professor Elm, was looking for you."

"Why was he looking for me?" The 12 year old asked.

"He said he had a favor for you to ask of you. You remember where he lives, right?"

Aly rolled her eyes at her mother. "Of course I do. Geez! I'm not 'that' dumb."

"Do you have everything you need?" Mrs. Gray asked.

"Looks like it." Aly looked down at herself for checking. A few seconds later, her eyes widened. "Oops! I forgot my pink bag. Be right back!" She yelled as she ran up the stairs. Moments later, Aly ran back down with a long pink hand bag around her upper body.

"Now do you have everything you need?" Her mother asked again.

"Yes, mother." Aly answered back with sarcasm.

Aly turned around to walk out, but her mother stopped her….again.

"Aly, wait! Happy Birthday, again." She said as she handed Aly a small white and pink box. Aly took it and unwrapped it. Inside was a small, thin, golden card. At the top of the card was large black letters that read, 'Aly Gray'. Below it was a chart of Aly's info and trainer number.

"My very own trainer card!" She asked. Aly smiled and hugged her mother. Mrs. Gray returned the hug. "Thanks, Mom. I love it!"

Aly and her mother broke the hug and Aly walked out of the door. Mrs. Gray smiled and returned to her chores.

* * *

Aly looked around her small hometown. New Bark Town. It was a small land and her house was right next to the ocean. That was Aly's favorite thing about the house. She would always be in her room and stared out her window that viewed that beautiful large ocean. Aly's thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"_Marill!"_

Aly saw a small blue mouse like creature with a large blue tail running towards her. The Marill ran and bumped into Aly.

"Marill? What are you doing?" She asked the small blue Pokémon.

"Ma-rill!" Marill said quickly and loudly. Suddenly, loud sounds of footsteps were heard.

"Marill!" The mysterious voice called.

Marill ran behind Aly and hid its face behind Aly's legs.

A boy, a year older than Aly, appeared to them. The boy had blue-blackish hair that only showed out of his front part. He wore a black and yellow striped hat and a red jacket. She recognized the boy who was her best friend, "Ethan".

"Hey, Aly!" Ethan greeted.

"Hi, Ethan." Aly greeted back.

Ethan started to walk around and look side to side with his head.

"Are you looking for something, Ethan?" Aly asked with her head cocked to the side.

"Sorry. I'm just looking for Marill. Have you seen it?" Ethan asked.

Aly playfully smiled, looked at the sky, and pushed up and down on her toes.

"Nope. I haven't seen Marill at all." She lied.

Ethan began to rub his chin in thought. Suddenly, a large blue circular tail popped out of Aly's left leg. Ethan crouched to his knees and looked behind her legs. He saw Marill looking out of the opposite way of Aly's leg, seeing if Ethan left. He sneakily poked Marill behind its back.

"Marill!"

Marill screamed and jumped out in front of the two trainers. Ethan walked up and picked up the small blue mouse Pokémon.

"Found you Marill." Ethan said.

Marill giggled in Ethan's arms. They both turned to Aly. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry I wasn't much of a hiding spot, Marill." She apologized.

"Mar-ill mar." It said in an 'it's okay' tone.

"Well, we better get going. Bye, Aly!" Ethan started to run away towards his house, but stopped again. He turned towards Aly and waved. "Almost forgot. Happy Birthday, Aly!" Then, he ran again.

"Thanks, Ethan!" She yelled and waved back. Aly turned towards her left and walked to Professor Elm's laboratory.

So how was that? Please review, but don't make it so harsh please. :D


	2. Chapter 2: I Choose You, Totodile

So here is Chapter 2. In this chapter, Aly meets a new stranger and gets her first Pokémon. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Aly now stood in front of Professor Elm's laboratory. The lab was a small white building with a green roof and a brick chimney. It is a two-story building that had a staircase on the side of the lab. Aly was about to walk in, but saw a strange boy staring into the lower window of the lab.

The boy had large red hair with a red part sticking up on his head. The boy wore a black jacket with red stripes. Also, blue jeans and black-red striped boots. He looked like he was a year or two older than Aly.

Aly slowly and quietly approached the boy. Lucky for her, the boy wasn't hearing her.

"So this is the famous Professor Elm's Lab…." He said to himself.

"Um…..hello?" Aly asked the boy.

The red haired boy turned around and stared at her. He had an annoyed look on his face.

"What are you staring at?" He asked in a rude tone.

"What am I staring at?" Aly asked with an angry face. She pointed at the window. "I'm not the one 'staring' (she did air quotation marks with her two fingers) into someone's window."

"I don't have time with you, kid." The red head said angrily. He then walked towards Aly and shoved her to the ground. Aly fell and when she rubbed her head. She looked up at the boy. Now she really was annoyed.

"Hey! Who do you think you are shoving people?" She yelled. Aly jumped to her feet, raised her right arm, and was about to shove him back, but he stopped her with his hand.

"If you want to keep that arm, I suggest you lower it and walk away, kid. I'm too busy to be dealing with a little child like you." He turned around and kept staring into the window. He just kept ignoring you.

Aly was about to explode in his face, but took a breath and calmed down. She turned around and crossed her arms. "Fine. Stare all you want. I'm too happy since it is my birthday to be mad at a jerk like you."

He ignored you, yet again. Aly made a 'humph' sound and walked away. She opened the large door and entered the lab.

* * *

Aly was in the lab. It was a large room that had 4 bookshelves lined up. In the front was a PC computer, a large bed like table that had 6 holes on the top, and a large machine that held 3 red pokeballs. Aly looked straight and saw the Professor. The Professor had short spiky hair, wore glasses, and wore a white lab coat. Professor Elm turned toward her and smiled.

"You must be Ms. Gray." He asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Aly answered.

"Well, hi Aly. I've been expecting you." He said. "Do you know anything about my research?" He asked.

"Um… I know you study Pokémon." Aly answered.

"That's correct." He walked towards Aly. "Since you are now 12 years old, I'm going to give you a Pokémon."

Aly smiled. "Really, Professor!" The Professor nodded. Aly twirled around and shouted, "Yes."

"There is more." He informed her. "Not only do you carry a Pokémon inside the Pokeball, you get to walk beside it."

"That is so awesome!" Aly said with excitement. She always dreamed of having a Pokémon, going to challenge gyms, and go on great adventures. "Wait." She said quickly. "Why do you want Pokémon to be outside their Pokeball?" She asked.

"Well, to have exercise and freedom. But the main reason I want them out is to bond with their trainers."

"What do you mean?" The brunette asked.

"You see, I've been studying Pokémon for a long time. I feel that if they're in a Pokeball throughout the whole journey, the Pokémon would feel bad and loose health. So, I've decided that a Pokémon should walk side by side with their trainer. It would really strengthen a Pokémon's bond with their trainers."

"That's a really awesome idea, Professor." Aly answered.

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise came from the PC. Professor Elm walked toward the computer and hit the button.

"Oh, hey! I've got an email!" The Professor hit another button. A large typed letter appeared on the screen. He scanned through the computer and his eyes widened. His head fell into his hands.

"No! I'm too busy with my research to do this task. No one can do this….unless!" The Professor quickly lifted his head and turned to Aly. He walked towards her, again.

"Um…Ms. Gray."

"Yes, Professor?" She asked.

"Listen. I've got this acquaintance. People call him Mr. Pokémon."

"Why do they call him that?" Aly asked.

"He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries."

"Oh." Aly said.

"Anyway, I've just got an email from him saying that this time is real." He said.

"What is the discovery this time?" She asked.

"It's probably another Pokémon egg."

"Aww!" Aly squealed. She loved baby Pokémon. No matter what the Pokémon is, the baby version is just so cute.

"But I'm still so busy with my Pokémon research…."

Aly put up her hand, cutting him off.

"I gotcha. You want me to go to Mr. Pokémon's house, take the mysterious egg, and deliver it right back to you, am I right?" Aly asked with a smile.

"Will you be willing to do it?" He asked in desperation.

"Say no more, Professor. I would love to pick the egg up." She said. Aly walked towards the door and grabbed the handle.

"Wait, Ms. Gray!"

Aly turned to the Professor. "You forgot to pick your Pokémon."

"Oops!" She said, rubbing the back of her head, with a blush on her cheeks. She walked back to the Professor. "Come." He said as they walked to the machine that contained the 3 Pokeballs. Professor Elm pressed the red button. Suddenly, the glass rose.

"So I just pick a Pokeball?" Aly asked.

"Yes. A few words of advice, if I may?" He asked her. She nodded. He picked up the first Pokeball.

"A lot of girls your age made a good choice and picked a Chikorita." He added on. "Chikorita is a Grass Pokémon. This one is female. She is 2 feet/11 inches and weighs 14.1 pounds. This one is very obedient and kind." He put down the first Pokeball and picked up the middle Pokeball. "This is a Cyndaquil. It's a fire type. This one is a male. He is 1 feet/8 inches and weighs 17.4 pounds. This one is also obedient, kind, and quite popular among trainers." He put the middle down.

"They sound so cute." Aly said. She then noticed the third Pokeball. She picked it up. "What about this one?"

"Um…I don't know about that one, Aly. This one is…um…you could say…special." Professor Elm stuttered.

Aly ignored what he said and pressed the small white button. The Pokeball lid opened and a large white light came out. The light landed on the floor. The light faded and a small figure stood before them.

The Pokémon had a light blue color and many red sharp spikes on its back and tail. Its eyes were large and red. The Pokémon had a similar appearance to a crocodile.

"Totodile!" The Pokémon opened its mouth and showed its large white teeth.

"This Pokémon is Totodile. It's a water type. This one is also male. He is 2 feet tall and weighs 20.9 pounds. He is really powerful with his water attacks, but I must warn you, he is very…"

He was cut off by Totodile, who jumped and used 'Water Gun' at Aly and Professor Elm. Totodile jumped back down and giggled toward himself. Aly grabbed her wet pony tail hair and squeezed the water out.

"Stubborn." The Professor finished saying as he removed his glasses and cleaned them with his sleeve.

"I'll take him." Aly said.

Professor Elm's eyes widened and he had a shocked face. "Are you sure, Ms. Gray? Totodile would be a very hard challenge for you to train. He is sort of distant from humans. Haven't figured out why."

"That is why I want him. To show Totodile that humans are not bad." She crouched down to Totodile. "Hi, Totodile. I know you think all humans are bad, but not all of them. They're many kind and caring humans out in the world. I'm not saying everyone is not evil, that there might be some people who are evil, but I'm not evil. I'm very kind. So could you please not be stubborn towards me and maybe we can become friends?" She asked the small blue Pokémon.

Totodile looked up at her, and started to open his mouth. Only, he did something Aly was not expecting. He opened his mouth and a much larger and harder 'Water Gun' came out. The water hit Aly and sends her flying into the wall.

"Aly!" Professor Elm yelled. He ran to the girl and helped her back to her feet. She had swirly eyes for a while there, but she shook them off with her head.

"He might need a lot of work." She said as she took off her hat and squeezed the water out.

"If that is your wish, Ms. Gray. Totodile is yours." Professor Elm said.

Totodile, who was laughing its head off on his prank, calmed down and crossed his arms. Aly walked towards Totodile again and picked him up. He thought of blasting her again, but thought at least he could finally get out of this lab.

"Toto." He said and shrugged his shoulder.

Aly turns to the Professor.

"Oh, yes! Your errand. Just to let you know, if you get hurt while traveling to Mr. Pokémon's house, just come back here and use the PC to heal Totodile." He informed her. Aly nodded.

"So where does Mr. Pokémon live?" Aly asked.

"His house is past Cherrygrove City. Once passed, just head north." Aly nodded again.

"I'm counting on you, Aly." Professor Elm said in a serious tone, but smiled at the brunette.

"Don't worry, Professor Elm. I promise. I won't let you down." Aly said with a smile.

Aly bowed respectfully and ran out the door, with her new Pokémon, and on to her important errand.

* * *

So… What do you guys think? Please review! :D 


	3. Chapter 3: Mister Prankster

Hey guys! So here is my 3rd chapter of 'Aly Gray's Silver Adventure'. In this chapter, Aly tells her mother about her errand. Sorry. This chapter is not that exciting. 

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Aly walked out with her new Totodile in her hands. Outside, she was being calm so Totodile wouldn't splash her in the face, again. However, on the inside, all she wanted to do was squeeze him to death, expressing her happiness of her new friend. But she didn't want to make Totodile dislike her even more.

Totodile was thinking as well. He really was not having a good time with this human. He was thinking about jumping out of her arms and running away to the wild, but he knew that as soon as he did, she would chase him. So, he chose to escape without her around.

Aly was about to walk the path to Cherrygrove City, but remembered her mother. She should tell her mother about going to Cherrygrove City. Her mother always needs to know where Aly is. Without her knowing, it would be disastrous. One time, when Aly was six years old, she was invited to go swimming with Ethan and Marill. Aly was going to tell her mother, but she wasn't in the house, so she thought she wouldn't mind. Aly and Ethan swam for 3 hours. When Aly came home, her mother bursted into tears and hugged her all night. Her mother sobbed 'Oh, Aly! You had me worried' and 'I thought I lost you.'

'That was a fun night.' Aly thought, in a sarcastic tone.

So, Aly turned around and walked towards her house. When she approached the red door, she looked down at her Totodile. He jumped out of her arms and landed on the ground. Aly crouched down to the small blue crocodile.

"Totodile, I have to speak with my mother, now. I have to tell her about our errand." Aly saw Totodile evilly smile. She knew he was thinking about marvoulous plans that would make his new trainer scream. The first idea that came into his pranking mind was spraying her mother with his wet and famous, 'Water Gun'. He rubbed his hands together.

"Toto Toto!" He evilly laughed.

She smiled at him. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Her index finger rose and she shook it from left to right.

"Not so fast, tough guy." She said proudly. "There is to be no 'Water Gun' in this house at all times."

Totodile stood up and froze, with his mouth open. He was so ready to scare the living daylights out of his trainer's human mother. Totodile unfreezed and crossed his arms and made a 'to' sound.

"I'm serious, Totodile." She said seriously. "Promise?" She asked and reached her hand down, seeing if he is going to shake it. She thought 'why bother' because she was going to be expecting a 'Water Gun' that'll blast her all the way to Cherrygrove City or something like that. To her shock, Totodile actually shook her hand with his tiny blue one. Aly was wondering why he didn't say 'no' or blast her. But she was too happy that he is keeping his promise than worrying about it.

"Okay. Let's head in." Aly said as she opened the door to her home. Not knowing, Totodile was quietly and evilly laughing to himself. He was 'still' up to something. Something that had to do with pranking. This can't be good!

Aly and Totodile walked into the kitchen. She saw her mother in the kitchen, stirring a soup in a black pot. Mrs. Gray heard the door opened, turned around, and saw her daughter at the doorway.

"Aly! You're home!" Mrs. Gray said happily as she walked over and hugged her daughter.

"Hi, Mom!" Aly said with a smile and broke the hug.

"So…what did the Professor want you to do?" Her mother asked.

"Well, he wants me to head to Cherrygrove City and stop by some man's house named 'Mr. Pokemon' and pick up an egg." Aly informed her.

"I'm glad you told me where you're going, young lady. Not like what happened six years ago." That was a disatourous day for Mrs. Gray as well. When she found Aly gone, she went into panick attack mode. She searched all of NewBark Town for her. After Aly was found, Mrs. Gray went from a sobbing mother to an angry mother and sent Aly to her room. Mrs. Gray thought she had lost Aly like she lost her husband, but she didn't want to get into that topic, again. Her husband left her when Aly was 2 because he said he found a job that could help out his family. She never ever heard from him, again.

"Mom. I was six. When will you let it blow over?" Aly asked her mother, popping her out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"Nevermind, that." Mrs. Gray look down and saw the small blue crocodile. Knowing all of Pokemon info, thanks to her husband attending the acadmy, she recognized it as a Totodile.

"Want to introduce me to your little friend, Aly?" Mrs. Gray asked.

"Oops!" Aly said, forgetting about Totodile. Honestly, the reason she forgot about him was because he was actually stying quiet. She was proud of him for behaving. She picked up the small blue Pokemon. Totodile faced the woman with a normal smile.

"Mom, this is Totodile. Totodile, meet my Mom." Aly introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Totodile." Mrs. Gray said friendly. She lowered her hand to shake with Totodile. She was shocked, inside. She was expecting Aly would choose a Chikorita or a Cyndaquil. However, Aly may have her mother's looks, but she has her father's personality. So, she knew Aly would be stuborn and pick the most powerful and challenging Pokemon.

"Toto…." He began to say, but paused. Now was his chance. The blue Pokemon then bit his large sharp mouth around whole arm. The two female's looked down at Totodile, biting down on Mrs. Gray's arm, with sweatdops on their heads. Then, screamed.

"Aly! What is he doing to my arm!" Mrs. Gray asked loudly as she tried to shake off Totodile from her arm. Aly shook herself, bringing herself out of shock. How could she fall for his trick?

"Sorry, Mom!" She said loudly. Aly grabbed Totodile's sides with both of her hands and started to pull, hard. Totodile started to slide, but only inch by inch. "I guess…huff…after our promise…he found…huff…a….a…" Aly was about to finish, but Totodile slipped off and send both her and Totodile to the walls. She opened her eyes, but they were a little dizzy. She looked down and saw Totodile, rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Loophole." She finished. Aly walked over to the cabinents and got out a white towel and handed it to her mother. Mrs. Gray started to wipe her arm off from the slimy spit.

"I'm so sorry, Mom." Aly apologized.

"It's okay, sweetie." Mrs. Gray said.

Aly turned to Totodile, who just wiped a teardrop from his eye for laughing so much. He did promise not to use 'Water Gun' anywhere in the house at any time. She did not say he couldn't use 'Bite' on someone at any time. Totodile looked up at Aly, who's head was red and starting to steam. He smiled to himself. Another satisfied customer.

Aly was about to explode, but calmed down and took a few deep breaths. She crouched down to him.

"Since you did that, Totodile, you just earned yourself an hour in your Pokeball." Aly said with a hint of disappointment.

Totodile was about to say something, but was cut off by Aly. She grabbed her pink handbag and grabbed the small pokeball. Once she pressed the button, the pokeball grew big and opened. A red light came out and engulfed Totodile, sucking it back inside. Aly looked down at the pokeball. The large pokeball shook one time and blinked red one time. Then, it stopped all together. Aly sighed. She didn't want to force Totodile into the pokeball, but she had no choice. If she went to Cherrygrove City with Totodile outside, all he'll do is bite peoples head off and blast them with water. So, she sighed and stood up.

"Well, I'm off. Bye, Mom." Aly walked up and hugged her mother.

"Bye, dear." Mrs. Gray said as she broke the hug. Aly then walked out the door. She walked up to the path that lead to Mr. Pokemon's house. Aly couldn't wait to start this errand. It may not be exciting, but maybe something good would happen to her. Aly took a step, but was stopped by a 'pop' sound.

Aly looked down on her belt and saw her pokeball open. The white light landed on the dirt ground. The light faded into Totodile. He cheered to himself and did a little hopping dance.

Aly slapped her face with her hand. "Oh great!" Aly said loudly to herself.

* * *

How was that people? Good? Bad? I'll accept anything for a review. Pretty please! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Remembering Old Friends

Hey guys! Here is Chapter 4. In this chapter, Aly and Totodile meet new friends and learns something of her family history.

Enjoy the story!

Aly and Totodile walked down the dirty ground path. They were surrounded by a many lines of trees. The sun was bright and shining down on them. Aly let Totodile come out because before they left, she tried to put him back into the pokeball about 20 times. Typical stubborn Totodile. No pokeball can keep him inside.

The trip was long, but they made it to Cherrygrove City. The city was not as big as she expecting, but it was sure bigger than her town. While there, Aly got to talk to some of the city's people. One of them, a very old man, mentioned to her that Mr. Pokémon's house was just up South from here.

So now, Aly and Totodile are now walking down the path of Route 30. The route was a small path that was surrounded with many trees. Some of the trees contained with many berries.

"Okay, Totodile. Once we get to Mr. Pokémon's house, I better not see any more pranks out of you." She said to her Pokémon.

"Toto." Totodile said with a shrug. He wasn't going to do anything mischief anyway. He ran out of ideas.

As they walked, they saw a very large tree up head. The tree was hot pink with many blue berries.

They also seemed to notice two men standing in front of the tree. The first man looked like he was in his 50's. He had short grey-brownish hair that spiked up in the front. He had blue eyes. He was wearing a red polo shirt, brown long pants, brown dress shoes, and a large white lab coat. He seemed to be observing the tree and writing every description on a note pad with a black pen.

The other man that was a few distance behind was about in his 60's. He had short white hair and green eyes. Also, he had a short thin beard around his mouth. He was a brown fedora, a tan polo shirt, brown long pants, a brown dress coat, and black dress shoes. His arms were crossed and his left foot tapped fast. It looked like he was being impatient.

"Samuel!" The man in the fedora said in an annoyed tone. "Would you please hurry up with this observation? We could be missing the egg hatching, right now!"

"Come now, Mr. Pokémon." The man, assumed to be Samuel, said in a calm tone. His eyes never left the clipboard. "This tree needs to be observed for its large Chesto Berries. Besides," He added. "The egg is not due to hatch for another week."

"Fine!" Mr. Pokémon said in defeat.

Samuel put his clipboard in his pocket. He stood on his toes and reached for one of the berries. The berry didn't budge, so Samuel began to pulling on the berry harder.

Mr. Pokémon's eyes widened. "Samuel, please! Be careful. There could be Pokémon around this Route trying to sleep." He said worriedly.

"Nonsense!" Samuel said, still pulling on the berry. "I just need one sample from this tree."

Finally, the berry slipped off the tree. The problem was that there was two sharp silver triangles (meant to be hands) attached to berry. Samuel looked up and saw who they belonged to.

The creature was in a form of a bee. It had large wings. Its body was covered in yellow and black stripes. The creature's large red eyes narrowed in an angry expression.

"Bee!" The creature cried.

"Oh no!" Mr. Pokémon said loudly. He pointed at the creature. "It's a…."

Samuel interrupted him. His eyes were closed and his index finger was raised. "Beedrill. The Poison Bee Pokémon. It has three poison barbs. The barb on its tail secretes the most powerful poison."

Beedrill flew above them. Mr. Pokémon turned to Samuel. "Please tell me you have your Pokémon, Samuel?" He asked him.

Samuel smiled. "Mr. Pokémon. I only carry 1 Pokémon. I never leave the lab without it." He reached into his pocket. "Go Dragonite!" His eyes widened when nothing was in his pocket. He checked his other pocket. Again, there was nothing.

"It has seemed I have left my Dragonite at your house." He told Mr. Pokémon.

"What!" Mr. Pokémon shocked. He cupped his mouth. "Someone help us!" He cried to the forest, hoping someone will come to their rescue.

Behind a tree, a few distances away, Aly saw their problem and heard Mr. Pokémon's cry for help. She turned to her Pokémon. "They need our help, Totodile. We need to help them." She said. Aly has known all about Beedrills. They're no Pokémon to mess with. One mistake, you will get into a whole kind of trouble.

"Toto!" Totodile said. He closed his eyes, turned his back to Aly, and crossed his arms. He was already with a human. Why be involved with more?

"Totodile, please!" She begged to the small crocodile. He still ignored her. Aly touched her head and started to think. She was thinking on a way to convince Totodile to help those men. Aly glanced back over to the scene. A light bulb went off in her head.

"Hey, Totodile! If you help me, I promise to let you eat one of the tree's Chesto Berries." She said to him.

That seemed to get Totodile's attention. He turned back to her and smiled.

"Toto!" He said proudly, thinking only about the Chesto Berries.

Aly nodded. Totodile and Aly ran to the scene. They now stood below the Beedrill, with Mr. Pokémon and Samuel still in their position. He cupped her mouth.

"Hey, Beedrill!" She screamed to the bee Pokémon.

"Bee?" It said with confusion. It turned to Aly, still angry.

"Pick on someone your own size!" She pointed at Beedrill. "Now, Totodile! Use Water Gun!" She instructed.

Totodile jumped into the air until he was floating above the Beedrill. He opened his mouth.

"Totodile!" He screamed as a large amount of water came out and hit Beedrill. Beedrill did not expect this and was sent flying backwards, but soon recovered. It pointed its arms at Totodile as he was staring to fall down. 10 large silver spikes came out of its hands. They landed straight into Totodile. Beedrill just used Spike Cannon on Totodile. He now fell very quickly to the ground. Once hit, there was a large, but small crater in the ground. Totodile climbed out, but he was shaking and had many scratches on its body.

"Totodile!" Aly screamed. She ran to the small blue crocodile. Totodile may be stubborn and mean, but she still cared about him.

She was about to grab him, but Totodile stopped her with his hand.

"Dile!" He sternly said at her. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was in a straight line.

"But, Totodile…" Aly said softly. Her eyes looked at him with sorrow and her mouth frowned.

Totodile's face never changed. He wanted no help to defeat this Pokémon. See, Totodile was filled with pranks and mischief. But he was also filled with pride and determination. Whenever challenging a Pokémon, he wants to show no weakness. Definitely not letting a human help him, even if it was his trainer.

Aly looked at him for a few more moments. There was an awkward silence between them. Finally, Aly smiled.

"Okay, Totodile. I believe in you." She said happily to her small Pokémon.

Totodile turned his attention back to the Beedrill. It was still in the air, evilly smiling in its victory.

"One more time, Totodile!" Aly screamed. "Water Gun!"

Totodile kept his feet on the ground. "Toto…" He said as he opened his mouth.

"Dile!" He screamed as a lot of water came out of his mouth. The water was powerful as it hit the Beedrill. Beedrill was sent flying backwards into the sky. After the 'Water Gun' stopped, Beedrill flew away in fright.

"Awesome! We did it!" Aly said in victory as she jumped in the air, with her fist in the sky.

Suddenly, something came at Aly. She was wrapped around with arms, covered in brown cloth. Scratch that into 'someone'.

"Oh, thank you, kind stranger!" Mr. Pokémon said with tears flowing out of his eyes. He was so happy that the evil Beedrill was gone. Totodile, watching from a safe distance, shrugged and walked to the Chesto Tree. He jumped on a branch and grabbed one of the Chesto Berries. He sat down and began munching on the berry.

With Aly, she tried to squeeze out of Mr. Pokémon's grip.

"Ugh! Sir! If you could please let me go so I may breathe." Aly said, using her few breaths to speak.

"Oops! Sorry." He apologized as he released Aly. Aly clutched her chest and took this time to start breathing again.

Samuel walked up next to Mr. Pokémon.

"My. My. Your Totodile did a very good job in defeating that Beedrill." Samuel said to Aly. He turned his head towards Totodile. "Your Totodile seems to be in wonderful health. His attacks are very powerful, though I sense a trouble in you and Totodile's bond."

He turned back to Aly. Mr. Pokémon wiped his tears away. "Where are our manners?" He asked himself. "My name is Mr. Pokémon."

Aly's eyes widened. "You're Mr. Pokémon?"

"Why, yes. Is there a problem?" He asked.

"No. No. I'm here on an errand with my Totodile from Professor Elm. I'm here to get the egg from your email."

"I see. I guess the Professor seemed too busy to collect the egg. I'll explain the rest later when we get back to my house." He told her. Aly nodded her head.

"Oops. Again with my manners. This is my old friend 'Samuel'." He gestured his towards Samuel.

"People call me Professor Oak."

Aly's eyes widened, again. She has heard everything about the famous Professor Oak. Always tuning into his radio shows and reading his biographies about Pokémon, but never have she met him in person. This is so far the best birthday ever.

"Oh, Professor Oak!" She said. "It's an honor to meet you." Aly bowed her head in respect for the Professor.

"No, my dear girl." Professor Oak said. "I'm the one who should be honoring you. You saved me and Mr. Pokémon's life."

"No problem. Glad to help. My name is Aly Gray."

"Nice to meet you, Aly." Professor Oak said.

Mr. Pokémon smiled. "Now let's see what time it is." He looked down at his wrist-watch. His eyes widened. "Oh no! We must hurry back to my house immediately!" He looked up and began to wave his hands in a panicked way. "It has been 2 hours since we've observed the egg. Quickly! Back to the house!"

Mr. Pokémon ran quickly to reach his house. In 5 seconds, he was already a few feet away from them.

"Come on, you Slowpokes!" He screamed from where he is.

Then, he continued to run. Aly and Professor Oak sweat dropped. Aly looked back behind her, where Totodile finally finished the berry.

"Come on, Totodile! We need to head back to Mr. Pokémon's house." She called to her Pokémon.

Totodile just ignored her, but suddenly felt a headache. He tried to stand, but as soon as he did, pain went through his body. Totodile's body then gave out and he fell from the tall tree.

"Totodile!" Aly cried out as she ran to her falling Pokémon. Totodile was falling quick, but Aly was faster. He was just a few inches from hitting the ground, but Aly slid on to her knees and caught Totodile in her arms. His head fell on to the crook of Aly's elbow. The small blue crocodile fell into consciousness.

"Totodile!" She called to him. "Totodile, please wake up." He still did not wake up.

Professor Oak ran to the two and knelt to the ground on his knees. His eyes scanned Totodile's body.

"I believe the Pin Missile from Beedrill did much damage to Totodile." He informed her. Aly looked down at Totodile with eyes starting to tear up. Professor Oak placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry, Aly. Back at Mr. Pokémon's house, I can make some tea that will help restore Totodile's health."

Aly nodded her head with a smile. The two stood up and started to run back to the house. Aly looked down at Totodile.

'Please be okay, Totodile.'

* * *

It's been about an hour since everyone arrived at Mr. Pokémon's house. Mr. Pokémon was sitting at a brown wooden desk, using a large looking glass at a very large egg. He had the egg under a large lamp. Sometimes, he'll look away to write something on a piece of paper.

Aly was in the living room. She sat on a red long couch with Totodile, who was napping from the tea. The tea did heal Totodile a lot. All of his scratches were gone and his headache has died down. Even though he was doing better, Aly never turned her head from him. She was still worrying crazy over her new Pokémon.

"I see the tea helped Totodile." Professor Oak said, interrupting her from her thoughts. He took a seat next to her and handed her a glass of water. Aly quietly said, 'thanks' as she took the glass.

Professor Oak looked at the sleeping crocodile. "You seem to worry about Totodile. You must really care for him."

Aly looked back at him. "Of course. He may be annoying with his pranks and ignoring me, but that doesn't stop me from caring about him."

"I see." Professor Oak said. "Well no need to worry. Thanks to my healing tea, he should be fine once he wakes up." He smiled at her.

"Speaking of which, how did you learn to make tea that heals Pokémon?" She asked.

"Well, you can thank my many years of education at the Kanto North Collage of Pokémon." He said with a smile.

Aly stood up from her seat and stared at him with wide eyes. "You went to the K.N.C when you were in collage?" She asked loudly.

He remained seated and looked up at her with a confused look. "Yes. Why are you so shock?"

"Because my father went to the same place when he was in college."

"You know what?" He stood up and stood face to face with Aly. "I'm starting to see a resemblance." He looked harder at Aly as he rubbed his chin.

He snapped his fingers. "I see it now. Your father was my roommate. His name was John Gray, wasn't it?" He asked.

Aly smiled. "Yes! Yes it was!"

Professor Oak sighed. "John Gray. We were best friends. When we were first assigned as roommates, I remember I didn't want anything to do with him. This was because I was into Pokémon research and science, while John was into detective stuff and crime. But as time flew by, we started to get used to each other. I remember the day we actually became good friends.

_Flashback:_

_There was a large collage with a sign that said 'Kanto North Collage'. On the bottom of it said 'The Nightlight Dance TONIGHT!' _

_Many people were in a large gym in the collage. The room was decorated with balloons and streamers. There was a large white banner that said, 'Welcome all students!' On the ceiling was a large silver disco ball hung from a wire. Below it was a large dance floor with many colorful lights glowing from it. _

_In one of the crowds, there was a young adult man standing near the punch bowl. He had brown hair that was spiked up in the front and (color) eyes. He wore a white lab coat, red tie, red polo shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. On his face were wide rectangle glasses. _

_Across from him was a man talking to many girls, who were practically drooling over him. He had black hair that was spiked down his face and brown eyes. He wore a black tuxedo and white dress shirt, and a blue tie. He also wore black dress shoes. _

_One of the girls spoke, it was a long blonde with curly hair in a purple dress. _

"_Oh, John! Let's go dance on the dance floor."_

_Another one spoke, a girl with short brown hair in a green dress. _

"_Forget her, John! How about we go to the punch bowl and chat for a while." _

_Then another. "Hey, John! Let's…"_

_John cut them all off. "Ladies, please! I'm here for the party, not for the girls. Avoir!" He says as he walked away. All the girls cried out, 'aw' and crossed their arms. The blonde muttered to the brunette. "That is the problem with John. He has 'the looks', but he never has 'the romance'". The brunette nodded in agreement. _

_John walked over to the man in glasses. He grinned and leaned on his shoulder. "So, Sammie! Found anyone to dance with yet?" _

_When John leaned off, the man's glasses fell off a few inches from his nose. "First of all, for the last time, it's Samuel. Second, nope. I haven't." He said as he fixed his glasses._

"_Well not in that outfit you're not." John said looking at Samuel._

"_I told you, John…" He was cut off because all of a sudden, the lights went off. Most people started screaming. The principal of the collage managed to find a megaphone that layed on the ground. _

_One of the students, a girl with blonde hair with pink highlights that was wearing a purple dress with black fingerless gloves screamed. "Like someone took the money that was donated to the Pokémon Center. We saved like all that money to have this dance."_

"_Students! Remain calm. We are now experiencing a technical difficulty. Please stay inside the building while we try to fix this."_

_The screaming died down, but the room was filled with whispers. Samuel digs through his pocket of his lab coat. He pulled out a small thin flashlight. Once on, he tapped John on the shoulder and motioned him to follow. They made their way through the crowd and out of the doors. They now stood in the dark hallways. Samuel shinned the flashlight up so he could see both their faces. _

"_John. The power box that controls all the school's power is in the basement. We need to head there to fix the box." Samuel informed his roommate. _

"_Wait, Sammie! I don't think this was a normal power outage. I think this was a diversion for the thief to take the money." John said. _

"_You could be right, John. Let's head to the power box first to use the light to find evidence."_

_John nodded and they both ran down the hall. They managed to find the flight of stairs that lead to the basement. Once down, they found the power box. Shockingly, it was already opened. Two wires (one red and one blue) were snapped in half. Small blue sparks of electricity flew from the broken wires. Samuel reached in his pocket and handed John a tool to fix the wires. 5 minutes later, John fixed the wires. Suddenly, the lights came back on. Samuel rubbed his chin. _

"_Doesn't make sense. How could the thief turn off the power box and steal the money that fast?" He asked. _

_John looked down. His eyes widened. John shoved Samuel from his spot. He pointed down. "Look. He wasn't alone." _

_Below them was 4 foot prints. Two of them were man footprints and the other was two large oval footprints. "The thief was using a Pokémon." _

_Samuel got to his knees. He took out a magnifying glass and lowered it to the oval footprints._

"_Uh huh. I see." He brought out a ruler and measured the footprints. "I got it!" He said loudly. "The thief was using a Machop. Machop must have used Mach Punch on the wires to cut the power."_

"_Okay. Now for the man's." John said. "Could I see your magnifying glass?" He asked. Samuel nodded and handed it to him. John lowered himself. "Yes…I got it!" He said. "The thief was also wearing flip-flops. And who do we know that only wears flip-flops?" He asked._

_"Randy Richardson!" They both said at the same time. _

_Randy Richardson was the son of one of the richest families in Kanto. However, his parents cut him off of his allowence. So Randy attended the dance, used his Machop for the power box, and stole the donation money. When he was confronted by John and Samuel, he battled them with his Machop. John used his Growlithe and Samuel used his Dragonair. Eventually, Randy lost. He was then suspended and transfered to a different school. Once that was done, everyone went back to partying. _

_John and Samuel were standing at the punch bowl, watching the other students slow dancing to a love song with their partners. _

"_Sammie, my boy. I believe this is going to be a beautiful friendship." He said as he grabbed a cup from the table._

"_I think I agree with you, John." He agreed, grabbing a cup himself. _

_John raised his cup. "To justice."_

_Samuel raised his own. "To research."_

"_To friendship!" They toasted as they drank their punches. _

_Suddenly, a student from the collage approached them. It was a girl who had long brown hair, but held it in a bun and brown eyes. Two large strands of her hair hung on each side of her face. She was wearing a sky blue strapless dress that went all the way to the floor. Around her neck was a large white pearl necklace. _

"_You must be John and Samuel. You two were very brave." She said shyly. "My name is Hilda." _

"_Nice to meet you, Hilda." John said with a blush. He noticed she was very beautiful and couldn't help it with his blush._

"_Um…John?" She asked shyly. "Would you like to dance with me?"_

_John smiled. He turned around to his roommate, hearing his approval. Samuel smiled. "Go. I have to chat with the Board of the school anyways. Go have fun, John."_

"_Thanks, Sammie!" John said loudly as Hilda dragged him to the dance floor. This was a night they both will never forget._

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

"After that, we became best friends. It was graduating that was the hardest. Years later, your father married your mother and moved to Johto, while I stayed here and became a Professor. To us, your father and I were more than best friends. We were brothers." Professor Oak finished with a smile.

Aly just stared at him, still in shock that her father was friends with the famous Professor Oak. "I can't believe you two were best friends." She asked a question no one ever heard her ask. "Do you know where he is now?"

Professor Oak sighed. "Sorry, Aly. I haven't heard from him after the marriage."

Aly looked down in disappointment. She was so pumped during the story to find out whatever happened to her father. Professor Oak smiled.

"No matter. You should be heading back to NewBark Town before it gets too dark." He walked to Mr. Pokémon, who was still observing the egg like there was no tomorrow. "Mr. Pokémon. Is it okay to take the egg back to Professor Elm's lab?" He asked.

Mr. Pokémon sighed. "I guess its okay. Just so long as nothing happens to it." Mr. Pokémon grabbed the egg and put it in a large golden container with a large glass. He handed the container to Aly, you must protect this egg with your life, understand?" He asked her seriously.

"You can count on me, Mr. Pokémon!" She saluted. But as she did, her arm accidently let go of the container. Everyone panicked, but Aly quickly caught it. Everyone sighed.

"Now you can count on me." She said and laughed nervously. "Oh, Professor Oak. Could you send Totodile back into its pokeball? I would do it, but my hands are filled and I don't want to wake him up."

"Of course, Aly." He grabbed the pokeball from Aly's belt and pressed the white button. The large red light summoned Totodile back into the pokeball. Aly walked out of the door with the new egg. She was about to walk, but Professor Oak stopped her.

"Aly. Wait!" Professor Oak said as he walked next to her.

"Yes, Professor?" She asked.

"I was wondering if I may join you. I need to speak a few things with Professor Elm."

"Sure, Professor Oak." She said.

So Aly and Professor Oak waved good-bye to Mr. Pokemon and headed their way to NewBark Town.

* * *

So…good? Bad? Review to tell me what you thought of it. Goodnight everyone! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Aly vs Silver

Chapter 5!

Hey guys. I know it's been awhile since I updated, but I had a French field trip. We went to Quebec and Montreal Canada. It was AWESOME! So I had no Internet to update this story. Anyway, in this chapter, Aly challenges a new foe. Enjoy!

* * *

Aly and Professor Oak finally were now in Cherrygrove City. They made time to heal Totodile after several encounters with wild Pokémon. Aly got to know some of these wild Pokémon. She met Pidgeys and Rattatas. She had helped with the Professor, of course. He always informed her about the information of the Pokémon. Totodile did an amazing job fighting the Pokémon. So, they walked to the Pokémon Center to heal him up.

Now, Aly and Professor Oak walked out of the Pokémon Center and walked to the path that leads out of the city. Aly was also carrying the large egg container that held the mysterious egg. Aly was thinking about that egg. On what it could be, would it be nice, and what moves it would know.

"So, Professor. What do you need to speak with Professor Elm about?" Aly asked as she walked.

"Well, the first thing is to talk about that egg you're carrying." The Professor said. "So, what do you think it is Aly?" He asked.

"You want my opinion?" She asked.

"Of course. All my famous observations need opinions of the people before making a conclusion." He said.

"Hm…" Aly started to think hard. There are many Pokémon in this world. Pokémon not even discovered. 'How could I choose?' she thought. "I think it will be a…" She was interrupted.

Suddenly, someone was approaching them from the path that leads to NewBark Town. What caught Aly's attention was that the boy had a lot of red hair. In an instant, she recognized him. It was the boy that spied on Professor Elm. The boy had his hands in his pockets and his eyes close.

"Hey! You're that boy from the lab." Aly told him. The boy opened his eyes and saw Aly. His face turned to an annoyed look.

"Oh, great. You're that brat that was getting into my business." He said in a harsh tone.

Aly's eyes narrowed and her eyebrows pointed down. "Okay. You did not just call me a brat, boy. Who do you think you are, anyways?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"That is something that you don't need to learn about." He said. He walked up to the Professor. "You must be Professor Oak."

"Why, yes." The Professor said.

"I'm glad to meet you Professor. Your work is amazing in the entire Kanto region." The boy said.

"Why thank you, young man." Professor Oak said. "So, where are you headed?" He asked the boy.

"I'm headed to the next town to challenge more trainers. My Pokémon needs to challenge weak Pokémon to gain power. Soon, I will see it evolve and get stronger." He said.

"Oh, come on." Aly said. "Pokémon are not only to be battled with, but to be your friend and be cared for."

"I can see that your heart is filled with butterflies and rainbows, little girl." The boy said.

"At least I've got a heart, jerk." She said to his face, inches away from hers. Her face was turning red with the anger boiling inside her. All the boy did was evilly smiled at the annoyed girl.

"Now, now." Professor Oak interrupted. "Let's not start something we will regret."

"Then how about this. A Pokémon battle." The boy said.

Aly smiled and raised her fist in front of her. "You're so on, dude." She turned to Professor Oak. "Professor, could you please be the ref of the battle?" She asked.

"I guess I could do that." He said.

"Awesome!" Aly said. She jogged a few feet away from the boy. She carefully placed the egg container she was holding a few inches to her left. The Professor walked to the middle of the battle field.

The civilians of Cherrygrove City saw the challenge happening. They all walked over to the sidelines of the battle. Even people inside their houses joined the crowd. So the Professor was surrounded by many people who were waiting excitedly for the battle to start.

"This is a one on one battle between Aly Gray from NewBark Town and…" The Professor stopped talking and turned to the boy. "You never told us your name." He whispered.

"My name is Silver and say I'm from Johto." The boy said.

"Alright." Professor Oak started over. "This is a one on one battle between Aly Gray from NewBark Town and Silver from Johto. Each trainer can only use one Pokémon. The first Pokémon that defeats the other Pokémon is declared winner. If both Pokémon cannot battle, then the battle is over." Professor Oak raised his two arms. "Trainers, ready?" He asked.

"Ready!" Aly yelled.

"Ready." Silver said in his normal tone.

"Then let the battle begin!" He yelled as he lowered his arms.

Silver reached at his belt and pulled out his Pokeball. "Chikorita! Battle, now!" He ordered as he tossed the Pokeball with his left arm in a straight line. White light came from the Pokeball and landed on the rough ground. The light faded as it took form. The Pokémon was a kind of small. Its body was primarily pale green in color, with a darker green leaf and necklace of buds. It has a large head in proportion to the rest of its body, with large red eyes that appear to have no pupils. It has four short legs with a single nailed toe each, and a small tail. Its most distinguishing feature is the large leaf on the top of its head, which was longer than the rest of its body. Chikorita opened its fury red eyes. It raised its head high in the sky. "Chiko!" The small green Pokémon cried. The crowd cheered for the Pokémon before them.

Aly reached into her pink hand bag and grabbed her Pokeball. Aly smiled and lowered the Pokeball. "Totodile! Time to shine!" She yelled as she tossed the Pokeball into the air. Again, the white light came out. Once faded, Totodile was falling to the ground. He landed on his two sharp feet. That impact almost made the ground shake. The small blue crocodile crossed his arms and opened his red eyes. He confidently smiled, showing his sharp white teeth. "Totodile!" He cried. That caused the whole crowd to go bananas. They clapped and cheered for Totodile.

"So you chose a Totodile." Silver said. "How pathetic."

"Excuse me!" Aly yelled. No one calls her Pokémon 'pathetic'. Not even a very angry ginger boy. She was not going to take this. "You better not keep calling Totodile names."

He ignored her. He yelled to Chikorita. "Don't even bother to try Chikorita. This battle won't be long."

Chikorita giggled with an evil look on its face. It turned to Totodile. Totodile raised his fist in front of him, showing him that he means business. Chikorita just stuck out its tongue at the small blue crocodile. Totodile gasped. His eyes grew angrier and his eyebrows lowered, showing his anger.

"Careful, Aly." Professor Oak yelled to the brunette. Aly turned to him. "Chikorita is a grass type. Totodile is a water type. Grass beats water.

"Don't worry, Professor." Aly yelled back with a smile. "I'll be careful. Totodile! Use Scratch!" She called out.

Totodile charged up at Chikorita. He raised his arms and his sharp claws were pointed to Chikorita.

"Dodge it." Silver said.

Chikorita playfully smile. The small green Pokémon jumped over Totodile. Sadly, Totodile did not see this coming. Though, he was able to stop running and turn his body around.

"Now Tackle!" Silver ordered.

"Chiko!" Chikorita ran on all its four legs in a very fast speed. Aly's eyes widened. "Get away quickly, Totodile!" She cried out in a panic sound. Totodile jumped above Chikoritas head, copying its move before, but got tricked.

"Don't let it get away!" Silver yelled.

Chikorita looked up and jumped on Totodiles body. Chikorita sends Totodile high in the air once it lands on the ground. Its head still looked up at Totodiles unconscious floating body.

"Finish it with Razor Leaf." He said.

Chikorita's leaf on its head started to tilt to the right. "Chik-o!" It cried. The leaf swung several times to the left. In the process, many sharp green leaves came from the leaf. The leaves head to Totodile. Since they were sharp, the leaves started to scratch his body.

"Toto!" He cried every time the sharp leaves made contact with his body. Many scratches appeared on his body. Totodile closed his eyes and let his body fall to the ground. His body made a large impact with the rough ground. A large dust cloud appeared around the battlefield. Chikorita just waited for it to clear. Silvers facial expression was just a simple frown and his eyes was trying to find his opponents Pokémon. The whole battlefield was filled with gasps and whispers of the civilians. Professor Oak's eyes were wide. This was an intense battle. Aly's eyes started to pool with tears. She started to bite her lower lip, ignoring the pain she felt. She was getting impatient with this dust cloud. She wanted to make sure Totodile was okay and didn't have any serious injuries. Totodile was strong. Stubborn. 'He can't lose. He just can't.' she thought in her head.

Suddenly, the dust cloud disappeared. Everyone (except for Silver and Chikorita) gasped and widened their eyes. This was not a pretty sight to be seeing now.

Totodile lay unconscious in a large brown crater in the ground. His whole body was covered in dirt and scratches. The worst part, his eyes were now just black swirly signs, spinning multiple times.

"Totodile!" Aly cried out as she ran to the small blue crocodile. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms. His eyes never changed. Aly's whole body was shaking. "Oh, Totodile. I'm so sorry." She whispered to him, wondering if he heard her or not. Aly raised her head to Silver, her eyes glowing with tears. Silver picked up his Pokeball and pressed the button.

"Return, Chikorita." He said sternly. A large red light came and sucked Chikorita back into the Pokeball. Silver walked up to the sad brunette. "I don't see why you chose that Totodile. It's weak and pathetic. It obviously needs more training. If a Pokémon is a weakling, so is the trainer." Then he walked away. He nodded at the crowd and Professor. Then, he walked to the path of Route 30.

The crowd started to clear away, going back to their regular activities. The Professor looked at Aly with sorrow. He slowly approached Aly. Aly was still on the ground, holding Totodile in her arms. Wet salty tears started to stream down her cheeks to her chin, letting it drop on Totodile's body. She grabbed her Pokeball and thumped it on Totodiles head. "Go back inside, Totodile." She said quietly. The Pokeball opened and the red light sucked Totodile inside. Aly lowered her arms to her sides. She clenched her fingers into a fist. Then, her shoulders started shaking. Once the Professor was right behind her, he swore he could have heard Aly quietly sobbing. He frowned and placed his hand on Aly's shaky left shoulder.

"It's alright, Aly." He soothed her.

At that moment, Aly's shoulder stopped shaking. Her fist clenched even tighter. Even her sobs died down. Aly stood up with her head lowered to the ground.

"We should hurry to Professor Elm's lab with the egg." She said in a serious tone. Aly walked over and picked up the egg container. She walked to the path, even passing by the Professor, who just stood there shocked. Aly would want to go to the Pokémon Center first, but she was too afraid that the people would laugh at her. Or maybe Nurse Joy would ask how Totodile got hurt and people would listen. Tell even more people. Make this event go regional. Not a chance. So she decided to heal Totodile at Professor Elm's lab. Aly ran up a head to the path, wanting to ignore Professor Oak. He wanted to talk to her and comfort her, but in this situation, that wouldn't be good.

Professor Oak glanced at Aly. He let out a loud sigh and dropped his shoulders. That poor girl. She reminds him of his grand-son. Losing his first battle was what made his grand-son so determined to always win. Now, his grand-son was calmed and is happily working in Sinnoh. Professor Oak is proud of him. This situation is reminding him of that. So, Professor Oak frowned and started to walk behind Aly on the path to NewBark Town.

* * *

I guess this is sort of a depressing chapter. I didn't actually loose to Silver in my game, but I wanted to make Aly lose the match because I mean come. She just started her adventure. She's not that powerful. The only reason I beat Silver in my game was because he kept using Growl and never tackle. So I made things interesting. I hope I didn't make Silver too much out of character and sorry for the short fight. It's 10 PM so my brain is kind of sleeping right now. So please review this. I would like to thank my cousin "Noah" for reviewing this story since Chapter 1. If he is going to be the only reviewer, I'm still happy. So "Happy Monday Everyone!" :)


	6. Chapter 6: A Journey to the Gym Leaders

Chapter 6

Hey guys! I am SUPER DUPER SORRY that I have not updated. I've been busy, but once summer comes, I hope I'll update a lot. Anyway, in this chapter, Aly makes a new friend and has another battle. Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Aly and Professor reached NewBark Town. It was a very silent walk. Aly was still upset about the battle that happened 3 hours ago. Professor Oak tried to be comforting, but thought he shouldn't really bother her, but he thought she shouldn't be moping forever.

"Aly. I know it's tough to loose on your first battle, but you shouldn't really be sad about it." He said, breaking the silence.

"Why shouldn't I, Professor?" Aly asked.

"There are many regions in this world, many Pokémon, and many trainers. I bet you'll find tons of trainers that you beat, but you do remember that winning isn't everything."

Aly slapped her forehead. "I can't believe I'm acting like this. How could I forget about that?" She asked herself. Her frown finally turned into a smile. "Thanks Professor."

"Not a problem, Aly." He said with a smile.

Their thoughts were interrupted when large blue and red lights flashing in their eyes. What they saw made their eyes go wide. In front of them, there were 4 police cars in front of Professor Elm's laboratory. Yellow police tape was taped to brown post that surrounded the lab. Many policemen were around the cars. Some were chatting with the other police men. Professor Oak walked over to the chief policeman. The man had brown short hair and a thin brown mustache.

"Officer, what is going on?" He asked.

"About 4 hours ago, someone broke into the Professor's lab and took one of the Johto Pokémon starters. It was a Chikorita. We never got a look on what the culprit looked like." The chief informed him.

"May I go in to chat with Professor Elm?" He asked.

"Of course." Professor Oak walked in the door. Aly followed behind him, but was stopped by the chief. "Hold on, missy. You can't go in there."

"She's with me, officer." Professor Oak said with his head turned towards them. The chief looked back at Aly and nodded. She turned and walked in the lab.

"This is a disaster!" Professor Elm cried. Aly and Professor walked in a crime scene. The machine that Aly picked Totodile from was covered in yellow police tape. Professor Elm had his head in his head as he stood in front of 2 policemen. The left was blonde and the other had black hair with a round stomach.

"I'm sorry, Professor. Your security cameras were disabled before the robbery happened." The blonde policeman said.

"If we find anything else, we will inform you immediately." The black haired policeman said. The two bowed and walked out of the lab. Professor raised his head and sighed.

"Elm?" Professor Oak asked.

Professor Elm's head perked up at his voice. "Samuel! It's good to see you, again." He said with a smile as he shook Professor Oak's hand. "Good to see you too, Aly." He said.

"You too, Professor." Aly said happily. She held up the egg container. "Here's the new egg you wanted, Professor."

Professor Elm's eyes widened. "I cannot believe this. The egg is here." He took the egg container and began to turn it slowly. It's also in great condition." He put the egg container on his desk. "Thank you, Ms. Gray for delivering the egg to me."

"It was nothing." She said with a blush.

"So, Samuel. What brings you here in NewBark Town?" He asked.

"Well, I was hoping I could discuss some few things with you. Some about your research and some about the egg." He said.

"Of course. Stay as long as you want." He turned to Aly. "So, Aly. What are you going to do next?" He asked the brunette.

Aly looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "I'm honestly not sure. I think I'll head to Violet City."

"Why are you heading there?" Professor Elm asked.

"I finally chose my goal. To go around the Johto region and beat the gym leaders. Then try to beat the Elite 4 and maybe even the Champion."

"You mean Lance the Champion?" He asked. "I heard he is the most powerful trainer in Johto."

"That's why I want to challenge him. I'll catch new Pokémon, train really hard, and explore new places." She lifted her fist in front of her face. "I know I can do this." She said confidently.

"I like your confidence, Aly." Professor Oak said. "If that is your decision, then I better give you these." He reached into his lab coat pocket and brought a white-pinkish box with a green circle in the middle. Below it was a blue circle. Aly pressed the circle and the box slid up, revealing a lower screen. The top screen turned on and showed a bright white light, then it faded into many white boxes

"This a Pokedex, Aly. As you travel, you'll encounter many new Pokémon. When you see ones you don't know, the Pokedex will be able to tell you." Professor Oak said.

"Wow. This is awesome, Professor!" Aly said happily.

"I also should give you this." He reached into his other pocket and brought out a silver thin box. "This is to keep your gym badges in. You need to collect 8 badges to challenge the Elite 4." He informed her.

"Awesome! Thank you, Professor Oak." She thanked and bowed in respect. Professor Oak walked towards her and lowered his hand. "I hope you do very well in the Johto League, Aly. I'll be rooting for you all the way."

Aly smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you, Professor Oak." Professor Elm also walked towards her and also shook her hand. "I'll be supporting you too. Also, hopefully, you and Totodile will start becoming friends, Ms. Gray."

"Thanks, Professor Elm." Aly said as she took her hand back. "If you don't mind, could you watch Totodile while I go tell my mom I'm leaving?" She asked.

"Of course, Ms. Gray." Professor Elm said.

"Thanks!" Aly yelled as she ran to the door and left.

* * *

Aly walked out of the lab and into her house. Mrs. Gray was just sitting in the living room reading a magazine. Once Aly sat down with her, she explained her goal to travel around Johto to earn gym badges and challenge the Elite 4.

"Wow, Aly." Mrs. Gray said after the story. "I can't believe you're leaving. If this is your decision, then I am happy for you." A sad tear drop left her eye, but she wiped with the back of her hand.

Aly saw the tear and smiled. "Don't worry, Mom. I promise to visit as soon as I can."

They hugged each other. Mrs. Gray gave her a last squeeze. "If you win or lose, I'll always be there to support you, sweetie."

"Thanks, Mom." When they broke apart, Mrs. Gray quickly made some sandwiches for her journey a container full of water. With that done, Aly gave her mom one more hug, waved good-bye, and left the house.

* * *

Aly turned the door knob and opened the lab door. Once she opened the door, her eyes widened and she stood still, like she was frozen.

The whole lab was a disaster! All the papers were hanging on the walls drenched with water. So were the books from the book shelf. Many of the assistants laid soaked on the floor, unconscious. Aly looked forward and saw Professor Oak and Elm sitting on the floor, squeezing the water out of their lab coats.

"What happened in here?" Aly asked as she walked to them, carefully watching her steps so she couldn't slip.

"Well…" Professor Elm said as he stood and wiped his glasses. "After you left, about 10 minutes, Totodile woke up. We were just trying to give it a bath, but as you can see. He wasn't so great with the idea."

Something went through their ears. The trio turned to their right and saw Totodile with his arms crossed, chuckling to himself.

"What am I gonna do with him?" Aly asked herself with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know. Anyway, good luck to you Aly." Professor Elm said.

"Make sure you discover new Pokémon and use your new Pokedex." Professor Oak said.

"I promise. Thanks again you guys!" Aly called as she was about to walk out. "Come on, Totodile. We need to go." Totodile shrugged and walked towards her, not wanting to deal with these humans that almost made him take a bath.

* * *

Aly and Totodile walked out of the lab and headed down the path to Route 30. The walk was very quiet, which shocked Aly. She was expecting something (good or bad) from Totodile, but he was just quiet, walking with his arms crossed, and his eyes closed. The young brunette saw the small blue Pokémon was not really crossing his arms, but clutching his stomach. Aly smiled and stopped in her tracks, which made Totodile stop as well. She brought something out of her pink handbag. She dropped to her knees and opened her hands, revealing that she was holding a Chesto Berry.

"I saw how much you liked these and decided to grab a few. I got plenty for about two days. I also got more different types of berries. Some for your hunger and some for healing. If you're ever hungry, don't be afraid to ask Totodile." Aly said softly with a smile.

Totodile stared at the delicious blue berry she was holding and snatched it out of her hands with a 'To' sound. He sniffed the berry at first, then he quickly plopped it into his mouth. Aly shook her head at this reaction.

The moment ended with a sound of a twig breaking to the left of them. They both turned their attentions to the bushes. Aly got up and walked over to the bushes, Totodile following her. The young trainer pushed her head through the brushes and her eyes widened.

It was a Pokémon that made Aly think it looked like a small, plump-bodied bird. It is a brown color, with a lighter colored throat and belly. The tips of its wings share this cream color. Both its feet and beak are a pinkish-gray color. It has black markings around its eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes.

"What's that?" Aly asked Totodile, but when she faced him, he was gone. She turned around and saw him eating another Chesto Berry. 'How did he get that?' she asked herself, but she knew the answer. She looked inside her handbag and saw the other Chesto Berries, but she knew one was missing. A large sweat drop appeared on her head, realizing that Totodile he must have snuck the berry out when she was looking at the bird.

All of sudden, Aly heard a soft beeping sound. She turned around again and tried to find the source of the noise, but she couldn't find it. Aly looked inside her handbag. She gasped, seeing her new pink Pokedex's blue circle blinking on and off. She grabbed the Pokedex and held it out. It soon turned louder. Aly got an idea and pointed it at the Pidgey. Then, out of nowhere, the Pokedex opened and the screen turned on. On the screen, it was a large image of the bird Aly was looking at right now.

'_Pidgey; the tiny bird Pokémon! __Common in grassy areas and forests, Pidgey is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand.'_

Aly put the Pokedex back into her handbag when it closed and turned off. "A Pidgey, huh?" Aly said. "That would make a perfect member to the new team!" She said happily. Aly pulled herself out of the bush and turned towards her blue Pokémon. "Totodile, how about you help me catch a Pidgey?" Totodile just turned his back towards her. "Would another Chesto Berry change your clever little mind?" She said teasingly as she dangled the berry by its stem. Totodile turned his head and chomped on Aly's arm, eating the berry. Aly's eyes widened and she shook the small crocodile off. "We'll work on your eating manners later."

Totodile plopped on the ground. After the berry reached his stomach, he jumped back up and raised his fist with a confident smile. "To to dile!" He screamed in the air. "Good boy. Now let's go!" Totodile nodded and they both jumped out of the bush. The Pidgey saw the two new strangers and gasped in surprise. "Prepare yourself, little Pidgey. You're about to join the Aly crew." Aly said with confidence. Totodile just closed his eyes and shook his head with shame.

Pidgey evilly smiled and raised its arms, making a 'bring it on' motion. "Alright then." Aly said. She pointed out towards Pidgey. "Go ahead Totodile!" Totodile jumped in front of Aly and yelled, "Totodile!"

Pidgey started to slap its wings at the ground. Soon, dirt started to fly in the air and flew into Totodile's red eyes. Totodile cried out in pain and started to rub the dirt out. "Don't let that stop you, Totodile! Use water gun!" Aly cried out.

Totodile jumped in the air and opened his big mouth towards Pidgey.

"Totodile!" He screamed as a large amount of water came out of his mouth. The water flew into Pidgey's stomach and made it fall on its back. Pidgey got back up and flew up. Then it started to rapidly flap its two wings. The wings started to produce large amount of wind and the wind made Totodile fly backwards. Once he picked himself up, Totodile growled and charged at Pidgey.

"Tackle Totodile!" Aly screamed. Totodile then jumped on the Pidgey, making Pidgey fall on the ground, becoming unconscious.

"Join the crew, Pidgey!" Aly said. She grabbed one of her small red Pokeballs, pressed the white button, and threw at the sleeping bird. The ball landed on top of Pidgey's head and opened. Pidgey was swallowed by a large red light. Soon, it disappeared. The Pokeball fell to the ground, but started to wiggle. Also, the button glowed red. It started to wiggle more. Aly had her fingers intertwined with each other, in a praying position, hoping that it will stop wiggling.

Her wish was granted. The button turned back to white and the Pokeball stopped moving. "Yes!" Aly ran over and picked up the Pokeball.

"Welcome to the team, Pidgey!" She yelled happily as she raised the Pokeball in the air with pride. Totodile picked himself and dusted himself off. Aly put the Pokeball in her handbag and walked to Totodile.

"Totodile, you were awesome." She complemented. Totodile just held his hand out. Aly was confused, but she realized her promise. She reached into her handbag and put the Chesto Berry in his small blue hand. "You deserve it." She said with a smile.

Totodile grinned and started to nibble on the Chesto Berry. He didn't care about his trainer being happy, but he did care about the reward.

"Did you just capture that Pidgey?" a voice called out.

Aly turned around and saw a boy. He looked about 10 years old. The boy had short brown hair that was under his blue cap. He wore an orange and white striped shirt, jean shorts, and red tennis shoes.

"Um…yeah. I just did. With the help of Totodile." She said as she pointed to her small Pokémon, who just ignored her and kept eating the berry.

"You chose a Totodile?" He asked. "That is so cool! You picked well."

"Aww… thanks!" Aly said with a blush.

"My name is Joey." He said. "Hi. I'm Aly Gray." She said. "So why were you wondering if I caught a Pidgey?" She asked.

"Well…you see. I just lost to this one kid and I was looking for new Pokémon to catch so I could improve. Then I saw you catch a Pidgey and I was wondering if you would like to have a battle with me?" He asked.

"How about it Totodile? Wanna battle?" She asked him. Totodile, after eating too many berries, fell to his back and fell asleep. Aly and Joey looked at him with sweatdops on his head.

"Well I'll take that as a 'no' then." Aly said. "It's a good thing I caught that Pidgey, but could you give me a moment?" She asked. "Sure." Joey said.

Aly turned around and brought out her Pokeball. She pressed the button and out came Pidgey. Pidgey frowned at the scratches all over its body from the battle.

"Hi Pidgey. I know you're still hurt from our battle, but I'm here to fix that." Aly said with a smile as she reached into her handbag. Pidgey cocked its head to the side in confusion. Aly's hand came out and it revealed that she held an Oran Berry. She placed her hands on her lap and allowed Pidgey to eat from her hands. Few moments later, Pidgey smiled and cheered.

"Awesome! You're better." Aly said with a satisfied smile. She stood up and turned to Joey. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Great. Let's get started." Joey said as he walked away from Aly and stood opposite side of her. He grabbed the Pokeball from his belt. "Go Rattata!" He yelled as he threw the Pokémon. Out of the Pokeball came a new Pokémon Aly never seen.

It was a small purple rodent with a longish-short tail. The small mouse let out a cry, showing its long buck tooth. "Rattata!"

"Who's that Pokémon?" Aly asked as she brought out her Pokedex. The Pokedex opened up as it invisibly scanned the Pokémon.

'_Rattata; the Mouse Pokémon! _ _Living wherever there is food available, Rattata ceaselessly scavenges for edibles the entire day_.'

"Alright. Pidgey! Time to shine!" Aly yelled. Pidgey flew in front of Aly and let out its battle cry.

"Use Tackle!" Joey said. Rattata sprang its body forward and pushed itself against Pidgey, making it fall to the ground. Pidgey shook itself off and stood back up.

"Fly up and use Gust!" Aly commanded.

Pidgey flew straight up, only a few feet from the ground. Then, it started to flap its tan wings rapidly. In an instant, a gust of wind flew from the wings to Rattata. Rattata flew backwards and hit its head against the trunk of a tree.

"Rattata! Are you all right?" Joey asked in concern. Rattata got back up, shook the dust off its body, and nodded. "Alright, buddy! Use Quick Attack!" He yelled.

Rattata ran on all of its fours and charged at Pidgey. "Tackle it Pidgey!" Aly said quickly, before the attack hit. Pidgey nodded and flew straight down at Rattata. Then, it pushed it with its whole body to the ground.

"Rattata!" Joey cried out. When everyone could see, Pidgey was flying with a winning smile while Rattata lay unconscious on the ground with swirl eyes.

"Yes! We won, Pidgey!" Aly cried out and jumped in the air with a big smile on her face. Pidgey flew down and Aly gave it an enormous hug. Pidgey chuckled as its new trainer hugged it. "You were awesome, Pidgey!" Aly said happily, looking down at the small bird.

Joey walked over to Rattata walked to his mouse Pokémon and picked him up. "You did a very good job, buddy. You take a rest now." Joey said as the Pokeball sucked Rattata back inside. The young trainer stood up and walked to Aly.

"Your Pidgey was so cool. It fought with a lot of spunk." Joey complemented. "Thanks. Your Rattata was awesome too." Aly said. "Well I better go. Got to heal up my buddy. Good luck to you, Aly." Joey shook her hand. "You too, Joey."

As soon as Joey left, Aly walked over, with Pidgey still in her arms, and went to find Totodile. It was not long until she found him, but a sweat drop appeared on her head when she did. Totodile was on the ground, snoring on the ground, still napping from the berries he ate.

"To." He snored. "To. Dile." Aly got on her knees and started to shake him. "Wake up sleepy head." She said peacefully. Totodile just mumbled and continued his nap. "I'm serious, Totodile. Wake up please." That didn't even work. Aly was out of ideas, until a light bulb went off in her head. She put Pidgey down, reached inside her handbag, and grabbed another berry.

"Gee. Since Totodile won't wake up, I guess I'll just give my new Pidgey this delicious and tasty Sitrus Berry." Aly teased, swinging the small berry in her left hand.

Totodile's eyes popped open as soon as he heard that sentence. He jumped off the ground and chomped Aly's whole arm…again. "This is getting old, Totodile." Aly said with annoyance as she shook Totodile off her arm. Totodile landed on his feet and swallowed the berry. Then he chuckled, loving the annoyed look of his new trainer.

"Alright guys. Just a few more miles on Route 30, then…" She pointed off towards to her direction in front of her. "It's Violet City. Where we'll battle the gym leader. You guys on board?" She asked her two Pokémon with a confident smile.

"Birrrr" Pidgey said with a smile. Totodile looked up and smiled too. "To to." He said, agreeing with Pidgey. "Then off to Violet City we go!" Aly cried out. Pidgey flew and lay down on Aly's right shoulder. Aly nodded at both of them and she walked off, Totodile following to only win the gym battle, and they are off to the Violet City gym.

Sooo…. What do you guys think? I don't know what a Pidgey sounds like. Trust me I did research. So I went with that sound. PM me if I'm wrong. Also, I think I'm letting Aly walk around with two Pokémon (one on occasions) because I just felt like it. I don't know why honestly. So how about pressing that magical button named "Review" and something good will happen to you. (Please don't kill me if something bad happens instead) Until next time. 


	7. Chapter 7: Author's Note

Author's Note:

Dear people who usually read this story,

I am here to say that I might take a break on this story. You see, I lost my Pokémon Soul Silver game a long time ago, so I watch a walkthrough on YouTube. Sadly, I've caught the disease all writer's hate; The Writer's Block Disease. Yeah, I do not like it. So I may not update on this story for a while. I'm sorry. I'll think of something A.S.A.P. If you liked reading this story, please review it. I would love to hear your opinions, good or bad. If you like, you could check on my other stories. Here are all of them…

(Star Wars the Clone Wars) Like father, Like daughter-Completed

(Star Wars the Clone Wars) The Start of Something New-Completed-Dialogue needs fixing though

(Star Wars the Clone Wars) The Illum Crystal- In Progress

(Teen Titans) The Wind Girl-In Progress

(Young Justice) I miss you- Completed

(X-Men films) One Big Happy Family- Completed- Need some reviews on that

So read them and tell me what you think. If you tell me that you like this story and you want me to continue, I'll be happy and try my best on working on the new chapter. I'm sorry for this break. I hope to update A.S.A.P. Have a good night, everyone

~Obiwan1527


	8. Chapter 8: The Bell Sprout Tower

Chapter 7

Bonsoir mon amies! I know in the last chapter, I said that I was taking a break from this story, but I recently got this idea. You'll find out later at the end of this chapter. So in this chapter, Aly arrives in Violet City and battles the Sprout Tower.

* * *

Aly, Totodile, and Pidgey walked to the path that leads to Violet City. Totodile was quietly walking in front of the group, while Pidgey quietly slept on Aly's shoulder. Aly herself was holding her Pokedex, exploring the settings she never seen before.

"Totodile. You should look at this Pokedex. It's so awesome! I just read about Pidgey and it tells me that Pidgey is a girl and her moves that she knows. This is so useful." Aly said happily.

Totodile stopped dead in his tracks and stared what was in front of him. "What's up Totodile?" She asked. Aly looked in his direction and gasped. They were looking at a city. Not a large city, but it was big. In the city, you could see a very tall old looking tower that was surrounded by water.

"Awesome! We made it to Violet City!" Aly said. Pidgey's eyes started to open, hearing her new trainer's voice. The group walked on. Aly looked around the city. They found a Pokémon center and went to heal Totodile and Pidgey. Once that was done, Aly headed over to the Pokémon gym.

Aly opened and enter the gym. The gym amazed her. It was large with grey walls. There was a small platform that looked like an elevator to the top that was supported by a long board. Aly saw a young man with brown short hair. He wore a sky blue uniform with matching shoes. His hair was spiked up in the front. The man saw Aly and approached her.

"Excuse me. I would like to battle Falkner for a gym badge." Aly said.

"I'm sorry, miss. Falkner has taken the day off. He won't be back until tomorrow morning." The man said.

"Aww. Too bad. Can I come tomorrow morning?" She asked.

"Sure, kid. I'll make sure to tell Falkner before then."

"Thanks, mister." Aly thanked. Aly and her Pokémon bowed and walked out. Once outside, she turned to her Pokémon. "Well guys. Looks like the battle has to wait." She said to them. "How about we go explore that old looking tower?"

Pidgey flew off her shoulder and nodded in the air. Totodile just shrugged signaling a 'whatever'. Aly sighed and they walked to the tower.

The trio crossed the bridge that lead to the giant tower. It was made out of brown wood and has a purple roof. Aly looked at the sign that was next to the doors. The sign said, 'The Sprout Tower'. Aly pushed the doors open and they entered.

* * *

Aly walked in and she looked around in amazement. The pillar in the middle of the room amazed her the most because she noticed that the pillar was swaying back and forth. Pidgey landed back on Aly's shoulder and was also amazed. Totodile was amazed, but he just acted not to care with his arms crossed.

The young brunette noticed an old lady with her grey hair in a bun and had small glasses. Aly walked on over to her. "Why hello, young lady." The old lady said in a sweet tone. "Hi. Um…do you know where any interesting places there are to see in this tower?" Aly asked. "Why, yes." The lady said with a smile. "Head to the top of the tower and you'll meet the Elder of the tower and his team."

"Thank you, mam." Aly thanked. Then she walked to the ladder that lead up to the next floor.

When she reached to the top of the ladder, she saw there was another ladder. She looked up from that ladder and saw about 10 more ladders ahead. A blue sweat drop appeared on Aly's head. She turned to her Pidgey. "You go on ahead, Pidgey. Make sure the Elder's up there." She told her.

Pidgey nodded and flew off her shoulder. The tiny bird Pokémon flew straight up the ladder, as Aly and Totodile watched her. About a minute later, they heard a noise. Pidgey cried down to the duo, signaling that it was okay. "Thanks, Pidgey. We're heading on up." Aly yelled back to her.

Then she started to climb up the wooden ladder. Totodile sighed, since he was impatient, and jumped through the opening, not using the ladder. Aly watched with wide eyes as her small blue companion jumped ahead of her. "Since when were Totodiles high jumpers?" She asked in frustration. Totodile looked down at her and chuckled. Then he jumped to the next one, then the next one, then the next one, and so on. Aly sighed and picked up her pace.

Finally, she made it to the top. Pidgey flew back to her shoulder and smiled. The two noticed that there were many statues around them of a strange creature with a yellow bell-like face. Aly was about to ask, but Totodile put a finger to his lips with a 'To' sound, telling her to 'ssh'. Aly walked behind Totodile, who was hiding behind one of the statues that were close to the back of the room. Aly could hear other voices in front of them.

"You showed me what you've got, and it is indeed good…" One voice said. It sounded like a voice of an elderly old man. "However, watching the way you handled with your Pokémon, you should be more kinder and care more about them. You treat them too harsh."

Aly poked her head from the statue and gasped. There was an old man far in front of them. The man was bald, had a long white beard, and had a purple robe on. On the sides of the room were other bald old men with purple robes, but no beards. There was a boy in front the old man made Alys eyebrows narrow. "Silver." Aly whispered angrily.

Indeed, it was Silver. The ginger boy looked at the man with eyes narrowed and his mouth was in a frown, which Aly consider was his normal face. Next to his leg was his Chikorita. Totodile growled with his fangs, having a bad feeling whenever he saw that Grass Pokémon. Especially Silver's.

Silver just made a 'humph' sound and flicked one of his bangs. "We don't have time for this lecture, Elder." He said. "Come on, Chikorita." He said to his Pokémon. Chikorita nodded with a serious look. They turned around for the ladders. Aly gasped and hid behind the statue. She sunk to her knees to hide better. Totodile and Pidgey were about to ask why she was hiding, but she covered their mouths. She hugged Totodile to her chest with one arm and held Pidgey on her shoulder with the other. Silver and Chikorita approached the ladders, not seeing Aly holding her breath and her Pokémon. Silver jumped down to the bottom floor, Chikorita following. Aly breathed again and let go of her Pokémon.

While they all stood and tried to regain breathing, Aly noticed the elder and the other's staring at her. Aly's cheeks started to blush. "May I help you, miss?" Elder asked. Aly nodded and walked over to him, Totodile following with Pidgey on her shoulder. "I was wondering if there was a good place to go to while the gym leader was away and I was told I should come here." Aly responded.

"Good choice, miss…?" He said, probably asking for a name. "Aly Gray." She said. "Well Aly, you made a good choice on coming here. That young man that you saw a few moments ago came here with the same reason too. He defeated my Pokémon, and he was strong, but I believe he didn't treat his Pokémon with a loving heart. All he cared about is winning." Elder said with a sad face. "Yep. That's Silver alright." Aly said to Totodile. Totodile nodded in agreement.

"The Sprout Tower is a place of training. People and Pokémon test their bonds to build a bright future together." Elder said with a smile beneath his beard. "Do you have a strong bond with your Pokémon?" He asked. "Of course." She stopped and glanced down at Totodile, who had his eyes closed and arms crossed. "Well sort of." She finished. "Well, let me put that answer to the test." He raised his hands. "With a Pokémon battle!" He cried out. The other men on the sides were either saying "Ooohhh!" or whispering about what they thought. Aly smiled. "Alright you're on!" Aly said with her fist raised.

"Then let us start." Elder said. He grabbed a Pokeball from his pocket. "Go, Bellsprout!" He yelled as he tossed his Pokeball in the air. The white light escaped the Pokeball and it bounced back into Elder's hand.

Once the light faded, a creature stood before them. The creature had a very skinny, stem-like body. It had roots that resemble feet, which they use similarly. It also had one green leaf on each side of their body. Their yellow head was bell-shaped and had what appear to be pink lips at the end.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Aly asked as she brought out her beeping Pokedex. It flipped open and a picture of the creature appeared on the screen. "Bellsprout; the Flower Pokémon. Bellsprout plants its feet deep underground to replenish water. It can't escape its enemy while rooted."

Totodile smile and started to walk ahead, but Aly stopped him with her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, Totodile. Bellsprout is a Grass type. You're a Water type. Disadvantage, buddy." She said. "Pidgey should battle since she is Flying type. Better advantage. Okay?" Totodile narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Totodile." He grumbled with annoyance. Aly turned to Pidgey. "Alright, Pidgey. Time to shine." She said calmly. Pidgey nodded, flew off her shoulder, and flew to a spot where she was hovering above Bellsprout.

"Pidgey. Use Gust!" Aly commanded. Pidgey started to flap her wings in a fast motion. Large wind started to escape from the wings. The gust of wind started to get more rough and hit Bellsprout. It fell backwards a little, but it picked itself up. "Use Vine Whip."

"Bellsprout!" It cried out. It raised its arms and long thin green vines came out. The vines wrapped around Pidgey and pulled her towards the ground. The vines retreated. Pidgey shakily stood up with a few scratches. "You okay, Pidgey?" Aly asked in concern. Pidgey looked back with a smile and nodded. "Okay then. Use Tackle!" Pidgey flew back up and flew straight down at Bellsprout. Pidgey slammed her body into the bell-like Pokémon and sent it back into the wall that was next to Elder. "Bellsprout!" Elder cried out to his Pokémon. Once the dust cleared, Bellsprout just laid there with its eyes in swirls. "Bellsprout" It said weakly.

"Bellsprout is unable to battle. Pidgey wins." One of the men on the sidelines, representing the referee, said. "Awesome. Good job, Pidgey." Aly yelled to her bird Pokémon.

"You did your best, Bellsprout. How about some rest?" Elder said as he brought out his Pokeball and returned his Pokémon. He turned back to Aly. "I see you've raised your Pidgey well." Elder said to Aly. "Thank you. Your Bellsprout was really cool." Aly answered back. "Well I'm that's what you think about Bellsprout." He said with a smile. "Huh?" Aly asked. Before she could say more, Elder grabbed his second Pokeball and tossed it to the ground. Once the Pokémon was out and Elder had his Pokeball back, the second Pokémon was another Bellsprout.

"Another one?" Aly asked with shock. "You did say you thought Bellsprout was, 'cool'. This is the 'Sprout Tower' after all." Elder said playfully. Aly turned to Pidgey. "You up to it, Pidgey?" She asked. Pidgey nodded, not taking her eyes off of Bellsprout.

"Alright, Pidgey. Use Gust!" Aly commanded. "Delay it with Vine Whip!" Elder said quickly. "Bell…" Bellsprout started to lift his arms. "Sprout!" As Pidgey was starting to flap her wings, 2 large thin vines came out and wrapped around Pidgey's wings. "Uh oh." Aly said with worry. "Stand your ground, Bellsprout!" Elder yelled. Pidgey struggled to move her wings, but Bellsprout's vines were too strong. "Great. Now what?" Aly asked herself as she rubbed her chin and think. Then, she got an idea.

"Pidgey, Look down!" Pidgey looked down and saw from the ground inches above her had large amount of dust on it. Pidgey confidently smile and kicked her small and very thin legs at the ground, lifting the dust towards Bellsprout. The small dust went into Bellsprout and the Grass Pokémon retreated its vines to rub its eyes. "Awesome! Now use Tackle!" Aly said. Once Pidgey was freed, she flew straight into Bellsprout. "Bellsprout!" it called out as it fell down in defeat. Another pair of swirly eyes appeared.

"Bellsprout is unable to battle. Pidgey wins." The referee said. "Another awesome job, Pidgey!" Aly cried to her bird Pokémon. Pidgey smile and waved back with her wing. "You did very well, Bellsprout. Take a rest." Elder said to his Pokémon as he returned it. Elder placed his Pokeball back into his pocket. He looked back at the young trainer and chuckled. "Now that's an interesting move I just saw there, Aly." Aly smile. "Well, I was going to use Sand-Attack, but since we were inside, I used the dust on the floor. So I guess you can call that a 'Dust-Attack'." She said with a little laugh.

"Well, you brought me down to my last Pokémon." Elder said as he brought out his last Pokeball. "Another Bellsprout? Piece of cake." Aly said as she playfully waved her hand. "You could be surprised." Elder said. Before she could ask, he threw his Pokeball. The white light faded into a creature that was 'certainly' not a Bellsprout.

The creature before them had a round, owl-like brown birds with very large, red eyes. Around the eyes are black rings, with extensions on the lower parts of the pattern resembling stylized eyelashes. It has a black-colored crest on top of the black rings, which resembles the hands of a clock. Another notable feature is that it seems to have only one pink-colored foot with four toes. It actually has two feet, but one is usually hidden in the feathers underneath its body. The creature's owlish beak is pink in coloration, its two wings are stubby, and its tail is short and mostly square with three tail feathers. The creature's underbelly is a shade of beige with tufts of feathers above its feet.

"That's not a Bellsprout." Aly said, bringing out her Pokedex once again. "Hoothoot; the Owl Pokémon. Hoothoot has a perfect sense of time. Whatever happens, it keeps rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time."

"I thought you would have another Bellsprout? Since this is the 'Sprout Tower'." Aly said, using air quotation marks around 'Sprout Tower'. "Yes indeed, but we use Hoothoots for two reasons. One is for them to help us when we're in trouble at night. The other is to surprise the trainers who challenge us. We don't let them win that easily. Where's the lesson in bonding with your Pokémon if you know what to expect?" He asked. "You got me." Aly said with her hands on her hips. She turned to Pidgey. "How about a break, Pidgey? You've done wonderful today." Pidgey nodded. Aly brought out her Pokeball. "Return, Pidgey." Then the red light swallowed Pidgey and sucked it back into the Pokeball. "Okay, Totodile. You can battle now." She said as she turned to her blue crocodile Pokémon.

Totodile, who was sitting in the corner with his arms cross, shrugged and walked in front of Aly. "Hoothoot! Use Peck!" Elder said. "Hoot!" The owl Pokémon said as its beak turned to the color white. Then it flew into Totodile, sending the small blue Pokémon to his back. Totodile shook himself and jumped back up to his feet. A small red vain appeared at the side of his head.

"Use Water Gun!" Aly said. Totodile started to open his mouth. "Toto…" He started to say as he stored his mouth. Finally, he screamed out "Dile!" and shot out at the Hoothoot. Suddenly, Hoothoot was splashed with the water, ending up drenched.

"How about we allow Totodile to rest, Hoothoot?" Elder asked his owl Pokémon. Hoothoot playfully smile. Totodile just looked back at Hoothoot with a confused look. Hoothoot only started to stare at Totodile. Totodile thought Hoothoot was intimidating him, so he confidently stared back. Suddenly, Hoothoot's eyes started to outline in a bright pink color.

Soon, Totodile's red eyes started to feel heavy. He tried to stay awake by shaking his head, but it didn't work. So, Totodile's eyes fell down and he fell on to his back, falling asleep. "Totodile?" Aly asked. "Totodile! Wake up!" She yelled as she cupped her mouth. She removed her hands and turned to Elder. "What was that?" Aly asked. "One of Hoothoot's moves; Hypnosis. If Hoothoot stares at its opponents a long time, the opponent starts to fall asleep." Elder said. "What?"

"Now Hoothoot! Use Peck, again!" Elder commanded. "Hoothoot!" The little bird cried out as its peck glowed white again and hit the sleeping crocodile. Even the hit Totodile had did not wake him up. He continued to snore as he tossed to his side, eyes still closed. "Totodile! Wake up and use Scratch!" Aly yelled, trying to wake up her sleeping crocodile. So far, failed results.

"Peck, Hoothoot." Elder said. Hoothoot's beak turned white again and hit Totodile in the stomach. "Return, Totodile!" Aly said quickly with her Pokeball. The red light from the Pokeball sucked the sleeping Totodile.

"Time to shine again, Pidgey!" Aly said, clicking her Pokeball, and allowed Pidgey put of her Pokeball. Pidgey smiled and flew in front of Aly. "Use Tackle!" She commanded. Pidgey flapped her wings and flew straight into Hoothoot. Hoothoot got hurt badly, but it quickly recovered. "Hoothoot! Use Peck!" Elder commanded. Hoothoot jumped to Pidgey and tried to Peck her, but Pidgey dogged it by flying up more.

"Hypnosis, Hoothoot!" Hoothoot smiled again and stared Pidgey. "Don't look at it, Pidgey." Aly warned her, but it was too late. Hoothoot's eyes outlined in pink. Pidgey's soon drooped down and she fell to the floor. "No! Pidgey! Wake up!" Aly yelled. Still, Pidgey would not wake up.

"Finish it with Peck, Hoothoot!" Elder said. Hoothoot prepared its beak with the white glow and started to charge at Pidgey. "WAKE UP, PIDGEY!" Aly screamed.

Pidgey heard her trainer's cry and her eyes opened. Pidgey shook her head and flew off the ground, dodging the Peck in the process. "Alright, Pidgey! You woke up!" Aly said with joy. Pidgey looked back and smiled.

"Most impressive. I mean by Pidgey responding to your cry to wake up." Elder said. "Thank you, Elder." She said. "If we can continue our battle? Hoothoot! Use Growl!" Elder said. Hoothoot took a deep breathe, and then let out a very loud growl out of his mouth. Pidgey squeezed its eyes shut, flew down to the ground, and covered her ears with her wings.

Aly covered her ears too. The noise was very loud to them, but Elder just kept watching his Hoothoot. "Yikes! That's loud." Aly yelled to herself. "Pidgey! Gust!" She yelled over the Growl. Pidgey squinted her eyes open and flapped her wings, even if she regretted since her ears were now exposed to the loud sound. The Gust knocked Hoothoot to the wall, knocking it out.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle! Pidgey wins! This means Aly Gray is the winner!" The referee said. "Yes! We won!" Aly said with joy. Pidgey flew to her shoulder and nuzzled the right side of Aly's face, with Aly giggling. "Return Hoothoot." Elder said, returning his Owl Pokémon to his Pokeball. "Hmmm…the way you battle is quite elegant, Aly. "It has been a while since I see a good battle in my time as an Elder."

"Awww. Thanks, Elder." Aly said.

"By the looks of this battle, you're ready to stand up to Falkner." He continued to say. He then bowed his head, with his arms on the side. "It was a pleasure to battle you, miss Aly Gray."

"Same to you, Elder." She said with a bow. Then she, with her Pidgey on her shoulder, walked to the ladder and exited the Sprout Tower.

* * *

Okay. So on Friday, I cleaned my room. While I cleaned my room, I FOUND MY POKEMON SOUL SILVER! I was like so happy. I guess they're right; good things come to those who clean their rooms. 

So that's why I got off my break so early. I started to play the game and I already defeated Falkner. So the next chapter shall come quickly to me. Review of what you think so far. Joker19 is away for some weeks and I need some reviews, since Joker19's gone. 

So…Avoir! :)


	9. Chapter 9: Aly vs Falkner

Chapter 8

_Sup my peoples. I am back! With a new chapter. Well…I have not much to say here. So…um…anyways. In this chapter, Aly challenges Falkner (The Gym Leader)! Oh wait! _

_So I went to an Orioles game one night and took my DS with me. So when I was driving home, that was when I defeated Falkner. I defeated him at night. So I just answered your question if you were going to ask, 'Why did Aly challenge him at night?' On with the story!_

* * *

Aly walked out of the Sprout Tower and noticed that it was already sunset. Before she left, she already recalled Pidgey into her Pokeball so the small bird could heal up. Since it was getting late and a low rumbling was being formed from Aly's stomach, she decided to head to the Pokémon Center.

Aly pushed the doors open and headed towards to the front desk. As always, Nurse Joy was there. "Hi, Nurse Joy. I'd like to heal my Pokémon." Aly said. "Of course. Just give them to me and I'll get started." Nurse Joy said with a smile. Aly reached into her handbag and handed her two Pokeballs. "Thank you. Are you planning on staying the night?" The pink haired nurse asked. "If you don't mind, I could stay just for tonight?" Aly asked.

"Stay as long as you like, miss." Nurse Joy said. She walked out of her desk and walked to the door in the far right. She paused when she opened the door and was halfway in. "You can wait in those chairs over there." Nurse Joy said and walked in. Aly turned to her left and saw the chairs Nurse Joy was talking about. She walked over to the middle chair and sat in it.

Aly grabbed one of her mom's sandwiches from that her mom made for her journey. Next, she took out her notepad and started to write down strategies on how to defeat Falkner. So, he has Flying type Pokémon. That shouldn't be a problem for Totodile and Pidgey. Hopefully so.

They young trainer was interrupted. Nurse Joy came in with two Pokeballs in her hands. "Your Pidgey and Totodile are all better for you." She said. Aly got up and grabbed her two Pokeballs. "Thank you, Nurse Joy." Aly said.

"Since that is done, I shall head for bed. I suggest you too, dear." Nurse Joy said. "Okay. Good-night, Nurse Joy." Aly said as she headed for the guest room. She opened the door and walked in. It was a nice room with a window, desk, and 2 bunk beds on each side. Aly dropped her pink handbag on the desk and walked to the window.

Aly looked up and was shocked. The full white moon was already up in the sky. Looks like healing her Pokémon and thinking about the gym battle tomorrow made time go so fast.

Aly sighed. Her first gym battle ever. She was so nervous. Many questions popped into her head. What if she wins? How will she win? But the scariest question to her; what if she loses?

Okay sure. You can always re-do the battle. But that meant a lot to her. She wants to beat the gym leader the first try. Cause, maybe someday, she'll have kids of her own and they'll ask how her first ever gym battle was. She doesn't want to tell them, 'Oh, I failed the first time. And maybe the next one after that.' It may sound silly, but it was true.

So Aly un-did her pony tail, letting her long wavy hair falls to her back, took off her hat, and put it on the desk. She decided to pick the bottom bunk, not like she really cares. She pulled up the blue blanket to her shoulders and started to fall asleep.

Aly was woken up by a noise. She tried to ignore it, but her eyes popped open when it sounded like the door was opened. Her blue eyes opened all the way and she sat up.

"What was that?" She asked herself. She looked over to her desk and saw one of her Pokeballs lying on the floor. Her eyes widened when she realized that the Pokeball was open. "Oh no!" Aly said loudly and jumped off her bed. She quickly picked up her Pokeball and saw this was TOTODILE'S Pokeball.

Oh no! I bet this was the perfect time to get away from her, for Totodile. He did hate humans since they met. He probably also miss his freedom. So he must have left. Meaning, Totodile is gone.

But Aly wouldn't let him leave. He needed her. Not to just tell him how much humans are very kind, yet sometimes bad, but also that fact that Totodile is all alone now. Something bad could happen to him. Aly would never forgive herself if something bad happened to him.

So Aly quickly grabbed Pidgeto's Pokeball and ran out of the room, not remembering to grab her hat. Well, that's not really important.

* * *

The first place she looked was with Nurse Joy. Sadly, the pink haired had no idea where Totodile went. However, she had an idea. They could check the security cameras. So Nurse Joy went to her computer and checked the security cameras. And just their luck, they see Totodile quietly make his way to the exit of the Pokémon Center. Aly quickly thanked Nurse Joy and ran out the doors.

Outside, it seemed it was about midnight, with the full white moon still hanging from the sky. Aly ran to the center of Violet City, which was in front of the Pokémon Gym and Poke Shop.

"Pidgey! Come on out!" Aly said as she threw the Pokeball into the air, soon letting the small ball fall back into her hand.

Pidgey emerged out of the bright white light, her wings flapping up and down to keep her in the air. "Go around and try to find Totodile." She ordered Pidgey. Pidgey nodded and flew to the right of the city. Aly ran to the opposite direction, desperate to find her Pokémon.

After about an hour, Aly ran back to the place she told Pidgey to find Totodile. About a few feet away from her, she saw Pidgey flying back to her.

"Did you find him?" She asked. Pidgey sadly shook her head 'no'. Aly turned behind her. "He could be anywhere by now."

Pidgey flew down to her trainer's shoulder. Aly looked up at the sky and suddenly, she remembered how Totodile was so upset about being picked to be with a trainer. He probably didn't even like Aly. Not even everything they've been through. No wonder he ran away.

Aly's eyes started to glisten with tears, and not to soon did two salty tears fell from both sides of her cheeks with her eyes shut tight. Even her shoulders started to shake. Pidgey frowned and started to nuzzle her small face into Aly's cheek, attempting to cheer up her sad trainer. Sadly, it didn't work. Aly's teeth were pushed together with her two hands closed into tight fist. "Please come back, Totodile." She whispered to herself.

Suddenly, there was a loud 'splash' noise. Aly opened her wet eyes and turned to the source of the noise. It was coming from the Sprout Tower. Aly walked towards the tower, curious to what that noise was. She walked onto the white-greyish bridge and looked over the edge.

Aly gasped. Underwater, she saw her little blue crocodile companion. He swiftly swam through the clear water with the help of his legs and small tail. Aly let out a sigh of relief, seeing that Totodile was here and not some other place in Johto.

Totodile looked up and saw Aly on the bridge. He swam to the end of the bridge and climbed up on it. Aly turned and looked down at him. "Totodile? You were here all this time?" She asked him.

"To." He answered her with a nod. Aly looked over the bridge and smiled. "I guess you weren't tired, so you went for a swim, right?" She asked.

Again, he nodded. Aly sadly smiled and kneeled down to Totodile. Totodile seemed to notice that Aly had two fresh tears on her face. So he cocked his head to the side in confusion. Aly forced a laugh and wiped away her tears with her hand.

"Sorry. I was just worried." She said quietly. "You left without telling me, so I thought you…"

Totodile's eyes widened with realization. He was just having trouble sleeping, so he went to the bridge of the Sprout Tower to swim. Swimming always helped him whenever he was troubled. He guessed he should have told Aly while she was sleeping, but he didn't want to wake her.

Don't go jumping to conclusions. Totodile admits Aly is alright, but she is a human, and Totodile is 'still' not found of humans.

Aly sniffed. "Could you just tell me next time you want to take a swim, and not take off? I don't mind." She asked him, with no sign of tears coming, although her eyes were still wet.

Totodile looked back up at her and nodded. That one little nod made Aly's mouth turn into a big smile. Pidgey, joining the moment, jumped from Aly's shoulder to Totodile. The bird Pokémon reached out her one wing, signaling if the blue Pokémon will start acting nicely towards her and Aly.

"Toto" He sighed as he shook her wing, only his eyes were towards something behind him other than Pidgey's.

Suddenly, their moment was interrupted. "Are you guys alright?" Someone asked. Aly, Totodile, and Pidgey looked from the other side of the water and saw a man there. The man had dark blue hair in the style where large parts of his blue bangs fell to the right side of his face. His eyes were very thin and the color of blue, matching his hair. He wore a blue kung-fu outfit with a black belt. The kung-fu outfit was hidden partly under a teal short-sleeved jacket with white buttons. On his wrists were black and red wristbands. He also wore tight white knee-length socks with black shoes.

Aly stood back up and Pidgey flew to her shoulder again. "Yeah. We're fine. Sorry we disturbed you." She called back. The man smile and started to walk towards them.

Once he got onto the bridge, he said, "It's fine. I was just out here for a little midnight walk. No trouble at all."

"Oh that's good." Aly said. "Oh. I'm Aly, by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you, Aly. My name is Falkner. I'm the Gym Leader of Violet City."

"Oh, wow. I was planning on battling you tomorrow morning, since you were too busy yesterday." She said with wide eyes.

"Well, we could battle right now." Falkner said.

"In the middle of the night?" Aly asked. "Why not? Today I took off because I was training. I couldn't really sleep with all that energy me and my Pokémon have. So how about a battle since we're all up?" He asked.

Aly looked towards Pidgey and Totodile. "What do you guys say? Battle time?"

Pidgey nodded with a very loud battle cry. Totodile nodded with a smile, showing his white fangs. Aly smile and turned back to Falkner. "Alright. We accept your challenge."

"Great. Let's get going." Falkner said, pointing to the end of the bridge.

"Hold on. I gotta get something back at the Pokémon Center. Meet you at your gym in 10 minutes?" Aly asked.

"Sounds good to me." Falkner said.

Aly nodded and ran towards the Pokémon Center, while Falkner ran back to his Gym, both preparing for Aly's first gym battle.

* * *

10 minutes later, precisely, Aly walked into the Gym doors. This time, Aly had her hair back into her pony tail, had her white hat on, and her pink handbag.

Aly entered the gym doors and was immediately greeted by a man. This man was slightly taller than Aly, but kind of smaller than other people. He had brown coconut-style hair and was slightly round in size. You couldn't see his eyes because he wore large dark blue glasses.

"Yo! You must be a new challenger for Falkner; the Gym Leader, right?" The man asked loudly.

"Um…yes?" Aly said nervously, leaning very far back so the man's face wasn't so close to hers.

"Hi. My name is Camilo and my job is to help find the soon to be champs in Johto." Camilo said.

"Um…hi. I'm Aly. Aly Gray. And what do you mean by 'finding soon to be champs'?" Aly asked.

"Well…Pokémon trainers from every region go against their region's gym leaders and try to beat them. Then, the trainer challenges the Elite 4 and the Champion. If he or she beats the Champion, 'they' become the new Champion. You get it?" He asked.

"I think so." Aly responded. "How many 'soon to be champs' have you had?"

"Oh! I had plenty. But alas, none of them could even defeat the first of the Elite 4." Camilo said sadly and dramatically.

"So I guess I'm your new soon to be champ?" She asked. "Yep. Now that we introduced each other, on to your gym battle." Camilo said as he started to gently push Aly to the elevator. He then pushed the red button on the control box and the elevator went up.

Once the elevator came to a stop, Camilo and Aly walked out. In front of them was a large wooden platform. In the center of the platform was a large red Pokeball design, showing the two sides of the platform. On the left side were two large metal bleachers for the people to watch the Pokémon battle, only there was no audience. Probably because of the fact that it's about 1 in the morning.

Across the platform, Aly could already see Falkner, his arms crossed with a smile on his face. "I see you finally came." He teased loudly. Aly smiled back and walked to the opposite side of Falkner. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm on time. 10 minutes, like I said."

"Yes. You're right. But enough talk." Falkner said confidently. "It's time to battle!"

"Alright!" Aly said happily, however, she looked around the gym. "Isn't there supposed to be a referee?" She asked.

Falkner frowned and looked at the clock that happened to be hanging above the bleachers. "My assistant was supposed to be here, but I guess he over slept."

Aly turned around. "Hey, Camilo. You think you could ref the Pokémon battle for us?" Aly asked him.

"Me!" Camilo asked with his hands pointing to him. "Referee the Pokémon Gym battle? I've never been asked before in my entire career!"

"Well today is your lucky day, Camilo." Aly said. "So, will you?"

"Yes!" Camilo yelled as he jumped for joy with his fist raised. When he came back down, with a big grin on his face, his smile disappeared, seeing Falkner and Aly's heads with sweat drops. "I mean…" He quickly stood up straight and folded his hands. "Of course, if I must." Then he walked quickly to the other side, which is the middle, of the platform.

Camilo cleared his throat for about a few seconds. Finally, he took a deep breath and…

"The Pokémon Gym Battle between Aly Gray, the trainer, from NewBark Town and Falkner, the gym leader, of Violet City is about to begin. The challenger and the gym leader will only use 2 Pokémon to battle each other until the last Pokémon is unable to continue. If Aly wins, she shall receive the gym badge of Violet City." He took another breath. "Are you two ready?" Aly and Falkner both smiled and nod.

Camilo raised his right hand in the air. "Then let the battle begin!" He screamed as he threw his raised hand down, letting out a tiny laugh when he heard what he said.

"Pidgey! Come on out!" Falkner said as he tapped his Pokeball button, letting the white light escape. When the light faded, a normal and healthy looking Pidgey emerged.

"So, he has a Pidgey, too." Aly said to herself. "Guess I have no choice." She said as she reached into her pink handbag, bringing out one of her Pokeball.

"Pidgey! Time to shine!" Aly yelled as she tossed her Pokeball into the air. Pidgey flew out of the light as Aly caught the Pokeball.

"A Pidgey vs. a Pidgey." Falkner said. "This is very interesting. Most trainers I challenge use either a Rock or Electric type against my Pokémon."

"Well…I don't really have any those." Aly said with a blush and rubbing the back of her head. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to lose to you."

"Now we're talking." Falkner said, and then turned his attention to his Pidgey. "Pidgey! Use Tackle!" Falkner's Pidgey started to charge at Aly's Pidgey. Falkner's Pidgey smacked right into (Aly's) Pidgey and sent her backwards a little.

"Get up, Pidgey!" Aly said to Pidgey. Pidgey shook her head and flew back up. "Alright! Use Quick Attack!"

Pidgey smiled and flew, at high speed, into Falkner's Pidgey, causing some damage to it. "Sand-Attack, Pidgey!" Falkner said. His Pidgey got up and started to kick the dirt-like battle ground of the Pokémon match. Aly's Pidgey's eyes started to turn red from the sand and her vision started to turn blurry.

"Shake it off, Pidgey and use Tackle!" Aly commanded. Pidgey squinted her eyes and charged her body at Falkner's Pidgey. "Dodge it!" Falkner said. His Pidgey easily dodged the small attack, due to Aly's Pidgey's temporarily blindness.

"Gust, Pidgey!" Aly commanded. Pidgey, knowing no need to open her eyes, opened her small wings and unleashed a large amount of wind at the other Pidgey. Pidgey's eyes widened as the wind smacked it until it fell to the ground.

Once the Gust went away, Falkner's Pidgey laid on the ground, done battling.

"Falkner's Pidgey is unable to battle." Camilo said, with a grin at saying this. He pointed his right arm to Aly's side. "Aly's Pidgey wins!"

"You did a good job, Pidgey." Falkner said calmly as he pulled his Pokeball out. "Return."

"Nice job, Pidgey." Aly said to her winning Pokémon, but Pidgey's response was only ignorance as she started to rub her eyes with her wings. Aly quickly took out her Pokeball from her bag and pointed it at Pidgey. "Let's give your eyes a rest, Pidgey. Return!" The white light went from the Pokeball to Pidgey, then back into the Pokeball.

"Time for my next Pokémon." Falkner said as he pulled out his other Pokeball from his belt. "Pidgeotto, come on out!"

When the light faded, Falkner's Pokémon was definitely not a Pidgey.

The creature was like a large raptor-like bird. While its primary color is brown, its plumage is much more elaborate than Aly's Pidgey. Its head-crest is much longer than Pidgey's and is a reddish color. The plumage of its tail is also quite colorful, alternating between red and yellow. Other than its ornamental plumage, its basic coloration is similar to Pidgey, with pinkish-gray feet and black markings around its eyes.

"Pidgo!" The bird-like creature cried out.

"Whoa! Pidgey's next stage in evolution is a Pidgeotto." Aly said to herself as she pulled out her Pokedex for more information on Pidgeotto.

The screen turned on with the Pidgeotto image. "_Pidgeotto; The Bird Pokémon. The evolve form of Pidgey.__It renders its prey immobile using well-developed claws, then carries the prey more than 60 miles to its nest."_

"Alright then! Totodile! Time to shine!" Aly yelled as she threw her Pokeball into the air. The Pokeball opened and Totodile came out, landing on the floor.

"Totodile!" He cried as he crossed his arms and smiled, showing his white shiny fangs.

"A Totodile, huh?" Falkner asked. Then he smiled and crossed his arms. "Good choice. Most Johto trainers I challenged chose either a Chikorita or a Cyndaquil for their journey. But of course, those two didn't help them win."

"So I have been told." Aly said back. "Enough talk. Time to battle." She turned to Totodile. "Totodile! Use Water Gun!"

Totodile's mouth opened real wide and tons of water squirted out of his mouth. The water charged at Pidgeotto and made contact with the larger bird.

"Pidgeo!" Pidgeotto cried out in pain as the water impact it. Once the water stopped, Pidgeotto was covered in a few scratches.

"Awesome move, Totodile!" Aly cried out to her blue companion. Totodile looked back at her and smiled. He didn't know why, but whenever hearing his trainer's compliments, it made him feel happy. After hearing that thought, he turned around and frowned, still remembering about humans.

"Roost." Falkner said.

Pidgeotto smiled. Suddenly, Pidgeotto's body started to outline in a white glow. After a moment, the glow left and so did Pidgeotto's scratches. It looked like it was in full health.

"Huh?" Aly said confusion.

"Roost is a move that allows your Pokémon to heal itself." Falkner said, answering her question. "But don't worry, keep training Pidgey and it'll learn Roost itself."

"Knowing Roost, this battle is going to take forever." Aly said to herself as she crossed her arms. "Oh well. Totodile, use Water Gun again."

Totodile charged his mouth with water and shot it at his opponent. Once again, the water damaged Pidgeotto a lot. "Pidgeotto! Use Gust!" Falkner commanded.

"Pidgeo!" Pidgeotto cried out as it started to flap its wings, letting the wind come out. The Gust went to Totodile and kept hitting him very roughly.

After the Gust passed, Totodile was heavily damaged and he swayed side to side, looking like he was about to faint.

"Totodile!" Aly cried out. Looking at her poor blue injured Pokémon then gave her back the memory of something important. She quickly reached into her handbag and brought something out. It was a purple bottle with a light blue squirt cap. She pressed the handle that allowed the bottle to squirt and let the small liquid cover Totodile.

In a matter of seconds, Totodile stood back up and raised his fist.

"Totodile!" He cried out to his opponent, who backed away a little from the cry. "Clever. I see you went to the PokeMart and bought a Potion."

"What can I say?" Aly said with a smile. "I can think a head sometimes." She turned her attention to Totodile. "Don't let Pidgeotto get the best of you, Totodile! Show it all the power you have!" She said with words of encouragement.

Now, Totodile was getting pumped. Totodile started to feel something. Strangely, it was coming from his mouth. It felt like his teeth were getting stronger, for some strange reason. He looked up and saw one of the boards that held up one of the lights for the stage. Totodile smiled and jumped from his spot, getting a mouth drop from Aly and Falkner. Once up to the board, he let out a "Toto!" and chomped a large piece of the board. Thankfully, that piece didn't cause a serious problem for the board.

Totodile let his body fall back to the ground, gracefully landing on his two small feet. Aly looked at him with wide eyes. "What just happened?" She asked.

Camilo answered her. "Your Totodile just learned Bite, Aly." He yelled over to her.

"Bite? I thought chomping on people's arms was Bite?" Aly said in confusion.

"If Totodile would use Bite on people's arms, they would need to get a new one." Camilo said. Aly's eyes grew wider, not wanting to imagine her mother going to the hospital after Totodile meeting her. She shook her head out of the thought and to Totodile. "That's great, Totodile!" Totodile looked back and nodded.

"Sorry if I'm ruining a moment, but if we could return to the battle at hand." Falkner interrupted. "Pidgeotto, Use Quick Attack!" Falkner commanded. "Pidgeo!" Pidgeotto cried out as it lowered itself and started to fly towards Totodile. Suddenly, its body outlined in a white glowing light.

"Use Bite, Totodile!" Aly yelled quickly. "Toto!" He said as he opened his mouth and ran towards Pidgeotto.

The two finally collided, with Pidgeotto's glowing head in Totodile's chest and Totodile's teeth in its neck. Both feeling weak, they pulled apart and just stood there. They gave each other an intimating glare, waiting for the other opponent to fall. Finally, it was…

Pidgeotto who fell to the ground, with swirly eyes in its eyes. Totodile chuckled to himself, but he fell to his knees and clutched his chest.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle. Totodile's the winner. Which means Aly Gray, from NewBark Town, is the winner!" Camilo declared, showing his right arm towards the winner of the challenge.

"We did it, Totodile!" Aly cried out to her Pokémon, but seeing Totodile like that, her face turned into a worry face. She started to notice his chest, which was covered mostly by scratches, thanks to Pidgeotto's Quick Attack. "Totodile!" She yelled as she ran to him.

Falkner walked to his other injured Pokémon as well. He got down on his knees and held Pidgeotto in his arms. "Pidgeotto. You were amazing. Good job, buddy." Falkner said with a sad smile. "Pidgeo…" The bird Pokémon said weakly. "Now take a rest." Falkner said as he returned his Pokémon to its Pokeball.

Aly was already holding Totodile in her arms as she stood up. Falkner and Camilo approached her. "It looks like you beat me Aly. Your Pokémon were very strong, unlike the trainers I battled."

"Aw…thanks Falkner." Aly said with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Have to admit, kind of disappointed with myself. All that training with Dad's cherished bird Pokémon." Falkner said sadly, but he smiled. "But a defeat is a defeat. Here is the Zephyr badge, Aly. You deserve it." He reached into his pocket and brought out the small badge. Aly quickly asked Camilo to hold Totodile, which he accepted, took it, and held it up to the lights that were above the ceiling. It had a small sky blue pair of wings that were outlined with thick grey metal.

Aly smiled and brought out her Gym Badge case. She pressed the button and it opened up. She carefully placed the fragile badge in the first pocket, which fitted perfectly. After that, she took Totodile from Camilo's arms.

"You're heading to the next gym, right?" Falkner asked. Aly nodded. "Then I suggest Azalea Town. It's not too far."

"Thanks Falkner. It was an honor battling you." Aly said, shaking his hand. "You too, Aly." Aly and Camilo headed for the elevator and pressed the 'down' button.

* * *

When Aly and Camilo approached the exit of the Gym, Aly turned to him. "So, where are you heading, Camilo?" Aly asked. Camilo chuckled. "Where do you think? Azalea Town." Camilo winked, but Aly couldn't see it through the glasses. "Got keep up with the 'soon to be champ'." Camilo waved and exited the building, but not before yelling, "You're gonna become a star, kid."

Aly sighed and walked out herself. She looked and it was 'still' nighttime. It looked like about three a clock in the morning. She sighed again as she headed for the Pokémon.

When she got there, Nurse Joy was still asleep. Aly really wanted to heal Totodile, but beside waking up Nurse Joy, she didn't want to wake up Totodile. He looked so adorable sleeping in her arms; minus the scratches.

So she headed for her guest room and placed everything down. Aly smiled as she placed Totodile on the top bunk bed. She should be putting him in his Pokeball, but as memory serves, Totodile was not a Pokeball fan. Being all trapped in there. At least that's what he thought. She pulled up the thin warm blanket and tucked Totodile in. Surely, if he was awake to see her tucking him in, she would end up in the hospital, getting a new arm.

Aly walked up to the mirror, which was above the dresser, and started to take out her pony-tail. Letting her long wavy hair out, she took off her boots and got into bed. She looked up and smiled. She won her first Gym battle ever! Inside, she was jumping for joy, but since it was 3 in the morning, her baggy eyes showed no sign of excitement. Aly let out a yawn and closed her blue eyes.

Today, Aly turned 12, she got her first Pokémon, met Silver (Professor Oak and Elm), caught Pidgey, beat the Sprout Tower, and beat the Violet City Gym.

"Best birthday ever."

* * *

_Woo-hoo! This has to be the longest chapter in the history of my chapters. Seriously, 11 pages! 11! I am honestly exhausted. Time for sleep. But first, tell me what you thought of it. Review please. _

_Also, in my battle, in my game, Falkner kept using Roost a lot, and since I am tired, I only let him used it once. Plus, Totodile didn't use Bite, but Water Gun at the end of my game battle, but I found this more interesting. But honest, he did learn Bite at the end. _

_Oh! And I started to notice my little brother watching a Cartoon Network show 'Almost Naked Animals'. I thought that had to be the silliest excuse for a show, but when I heard Duck; I was laughing my head off. He's the only reason I watch the show with my brother. With his crazy random moments. I LOVE IT! So, as Duck once said,_

"_Happy Howie-days to All! And to all a Wood Kite!"~Duck :) Hee-hee-hee!_


	10. Chapter 10: Humans and Nightmares

Chapter 9

_Hey guys. How is your summer so far? Good? Bad? Sorry if it is bad and hooray if it is good._

Don't have much to say here. WAIT! I just want to thank all to those who review. Here are some shout-outs to my reviewers.

_Joker19__: Thanks for reviewing my every chapter, Ace. You're the best cousin ever, you know. Again, I apologize for not hearing the Joker Jinx's announcement when you called me. Anyways, thanks __Acie. __:) I know how much you hate it when I call you that. _

_Guardian54__: I'd like to thank you for helping me. When I lost my game, you helped me find ways to play the game so I could write this story. Even when I found my game, you were still helpful. Thank you. _

_Mewone__: I am so happy I have inspired you. I am known to Joker19 and you to be an inspiration. I cannot wait to read your story. I bet it'll be better than mine. I like the team of Pokémon you picked. It sounds awesome! _

_I would also like to thank the people who are following this story: __Joker 19__, __ThatOneDiabeticGirl__,__ sora0995__, __Guardian54,__ and __Generalhyna__. You guys are awesome for that. _

_This chapter is gonna become interesting. You shall find out why Totodile hates humans, Aly heads to Azalea Town, and she gets 2 new Pokémon. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Soul Silver. If I did, I'd go to Japan (wherever the Pokémon anime creators are) and demand to put Hilda in her own story (mine)._

* * *

Aly started to wake up in her room in the Pokémon Center. Her blue eyes were heavy at first, but when she remembered everything that happened yesterday, her eyes widened and she smiled. She jumped out of bed and stretched her arms with a loud yawn.

The brunette turned and smiled at her little sleeping Pokémon. His scratches were looking better, but they were still there. Aly reminded herself to head to Nurse joy as soon as she was ready.

She walked over to Totodile's bunk and started to shake him. "Wake up, sleepy head." Aly said softly. Totodile groaned and opened his eyes. Aly smiled with her eyes closed. "Good morning, Totodile." She giggled. Aly yawned and walked over to get ready for the day.

Totodile didn't respond. His eyes were fixed on the mattress. Last night was the worst. He knew Aly tucked him into bed last night. But that wasn't why he was bothered.

He had another nightmare. This was his second one he had in a long time. He remembered the first time he had it. It was when that Professor Elm man found him. Of course, the two nightmares were the same. He could remember every bit of it.

* * *

_In a deep forest somewhere in Johto, at the pond, lived the Water Pokémon. Some were a bunch of Azurill, Marill, and Azumarill and some were Psyduck and Golducks. But the leader of the Water Pokémon was a tall fierce Feraligatr. Of course, he had his two sons. One a confident Croconaw, the other a small and shy Totodile. _

_It was a normal day. The Water Pokémon happily played in the water, while Feraligatr and his two sons watched. Well, he was wrong. Feraligatr turned and saw his two sons were gone. Feraligatr got up and went to find his sons, who he found easily, in the opening that were surrounded by trees. Croconaw and Totodile were wrestling with each other, with their teeth's. This is a way to show who is stronger and who has sharper teeth. You see, the Big Jaw Pokémon are famous for their enormous teeth. To prove whose better, they always judge their teeth, jaw, and bites. _

_Feraligatr laughed and separated his two sons. Croconaw was laughing a little while Totodile just gave him a glare. Totodile may be shy, but he's never shy when it comes to wrestling. _

_Feraligatr sat his sons down and began giving a speech. He said that they shouldn't always wrestle with each other. Someday, those two will evolve into Feraligatr's, like himself. When that time comes, and father Feraligatr isn't around, they will have to stop this wrestling non-sense and start to watch over the other Water Pokémon. That was a Feraligatr's job. To watch over and protect the very important thing to him. _

_Croconaw just shrugged, pretending to listen, but Totodile smiled and nodded. He couldn't wait to become a Feraligatr, like his father, and become Leader of the Water Pokémon. So, Totodile took those last words in his speech and will always remember them. _

_Their moment was interrupted when a Pokémon screamed in the air. The 3 crocodilians sprang into action and headed to the source of the scream. _

_When they got there, they saw a large black helicopter, the propellers making so much wind that it looked like the trees would blow away. On the black helicopter had a large red 'R' on the side. _

_In front of the helicopter were many groups of men and woman dressed in black uniforms that had the 'R' on their chest. In the middle of group was a man in a bright orange suit. Next to him was a large Persian, purring at his side. _

"_Orders, sir?" One of the men asked him. The man evilly smiled at the very frightened Water Pokémon. He turned around and looked at the man in the face. "Catch them all. Leave no Water Pokémon out." With that said, the man walked away. "You heard the boss! Catch them all!" The assistant yelled to the group. Everyone nodded and took out their large guns that. _

_The Water Pokémon all cried out in fear and started to run in panic. The men and women started to go after the scattered Pokémon. When they would approach one, they pulled their gun trigger and a large wire net would come out, then they carried the Pokémon off. _

_Feraligatr emerged, but not before telling his sons to stay hidden. Feraligatr stood in front of the evil group and blasted them with a Hyper Beam. The large blast hit the group, letting some of the Water Pokémon escape. Once they did, Feraligatr told to run as far as they could and find a new home. Since he was their leader, they listened with no question. _

_One of the assistant went to the man in orange and Persian. "Sir, what about that one?" He asked, about Feraligatr. The man looked at him with a frown. "Like I said, Leave no Water Pokémon out. Especially that one." The man in orange, with his Persian, walked into the helicopter. _

_Meanwhile, Feraligatr looked and saw a little Marill on the ground, about to be captured when the woman pulled the trigger. Feraligatr gasped and shoved the blue mouse Pokémon out of the way, getting captured himself. _

_Croconaw, seeing his father getting captured, turned to his little brother and told him to stay hidden so he could rescue their father. Totodile was about to argue back, not wanting Croconaw risking himself capture, but he was already gone. Croconaw prepared an Ice Fang to free his father, but another net caught on him. _

_Totodile, seeing his father and big brother getting captured, went from his hiding spot and went to rescue them. However, Feraligatr saw what he was doing and yelled him to stop. Totodile did stop, but he didn't want to. Stupid obedience. _

_Ferlaigatr looked at him straight in the eyes and told him to not get any closer. He did not want his other son to capture too. He then softly told his son to run as far as he could, just like the other freed Pokémon. Totodile, whose face was covered with two streams of tears, did not want to leave them. But, he would not want to disappoint his father. _

_Totodile turned to Croconaw and he winked at his little brother, not wanting to show fear. He turned back to Feraligatr, who told him to make a promise. Totodile nodded, showing that he was definitely listening. His father said 'Someday, when you become a Feraligatr, remember this. Being a Feraligatr is not about being strong and powerful. It's about watching over and protecting the thing you care about most.' _

_With that said, Totodile watched (from his hiding spot) his father and brother being carried away in the helicopter. _

_After that, Totodile ran, just like his father said to. As he ran, something changed in him. Why were humans so heartless? Taking away his family. Why would they do that? _

_Totodile's eyes were still flowing with tears, but his eyes fired up with anger. Hatred towards humans…_

* * *

Totodile sat on his bunk, his eyes down casted on the bed.

"So, Totodile. After we get you and Pidgey healed up, we'll stop on Route 32 for some breakfast. Then, it's off to Azalea Town." Aly said, bringing him back to reality. He looked up from his spot and just stared at her. Aly, who was brushing her hair, saw his stare and turned to him. "Sound good?" She asked with a smile.

Totodile just looked at her. He was thinking about her. About his dream. The humans from his dream were cold and evil. They took his father and big brother from him. That was the worst day of his life.

But Aly? Why was she so different? She was so kind to him. Even when he would give her the cold shoulder and prank her. How could she stand him? He'll never know.

"Totodile?" Aly asked in concern. He looked like his head went to another world, just staring at her like that. Totodile got back to reality and nodded. "To." He said.

"Alright." Aly said, placing her pony-tail on and grabbing her hat. She walked over to him. "I know you won't like this, but I have to carry you to Nurse Joy. Since you're still kind of injured." She said. Totodile frowned at the thought; he didn't want to feel useless. But, since it hurt when he moved anything, he nodded.

Aly grabbed him from the bunk and walked to grab her bag. Then, they walked out of the room.

Nurse Joy was right at her desk when Aly and Totodile walked in. She was righting something on one of her papers, but she stopped when she saw the two.

"Good morning, Aly." Nurse Joy greeted.

"Morning. Do you mind healing my Pokémon? I just battled the Falkner last night and forgot to heal them." Aly asked.

"Of course." Nurse Joy said as she took Pidgey's Pokeball. Aly looked down at Totodile. "Be nice. She's only going to heal you." Totodile just gave her a glare. "Don't worry. You'll be out of there and healthy in no time." Aly said knowing Totodile doesn't like to be with other humans.

Totodile sighed and nodded in agreement. Aly gave Totodile to Nurse Joy and the pink haired nurse walked to the other room. However, just as she was about to open the door, she turned back to Aly.

"Oh. By the way, you had a phone call." Nurse Joy informed her. "Just use that machine over there." She informed her. Aly smiled. "Thanks, Nurse Joy."

Once Nurse Joy went inside the other room, Aly walked over to the machine with the phone in it. She pressed the button and the list of latest callers came up. She saw the first one was from NewBark Town, from Professor Elm. Aly pressed the 'Select' button and the phone started to ring.

The phone stopped ringing and Professor Elm appeared on the screen. "Hello, Ms. Gray. I see you got my call." He said with a smile. "Hi, Professor. I'm sorry. I over slept a bit." Aly apologized.

"It's quite alright." Professor Elm said. "Anyways, I called you to tell you we've discovered something back at the lab."

"What did you discover?" Aly asked.

"Oh. Well…um we can't really describe it to you, but I believe you should carry the Egg you delivered to us from Mr. Pokémon." Professor Elm explained.

"Why me?" She asked, shocked at the thought of being given an egg.

"We did all our research and already gotten to what we needed to know. And since you're the one that safely returned the egg, Professor Oak and I believe you should have the egg."

"Wow. Thanks, Professor Elm. Make sure to say thanks back to Professor Oak too." Aly said with a smile. "Oh! Guess what? I won the Violet Gym badge!" She said happily, grabbing her gym case and showing off the badge.

"That's great Aly." Professor Elm said with a smile. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, Professor."

"Oh. My assistant is at the Poke Mart in Violet City right now. You can go meet him there and he'll give you the egg." Professor informed her.

"Okay. Thanks again, Professor Elm." Aly said with a smile. "You're quite welcome. Good-bye, Ms. Gray." With that, he hung up the phone.

As if on cue, Nurse Joy came back with Pidgey's Pokeball. Behind her, Totodile had his eyes closed and his arms were crossed. He had to admit, it wasn't that bad to get healed, but it was very long.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Aly said and walked out of the Pokémon Center, with Totodile following behind her.

Once they left, they headed to the Poke Mart. It was a small 1-story building with a blue roof. Aly and Totodile walked up and the doors opened. Inside looked much larger than the outside. There were many shelves filled up with Pokémon food, accessories, etc.

Aly glanced over and saw a man at the desk. He had black hair and wore a funny lab coat. Plus, he had glasses. He seemed to be holding a glass container that held an egg, but the egg itself was strange. It was white and covered in blue and red triangles. Guess that must be the assistant.

The assistant turned and saw Aly. He smiled. "Hello, Aly." He said.

Aly walked over. "Hi. So…that's the same egg I delivered?" She asked. The assistant nodded. "It's the same one. Don't worry, it's very healthy and looks like the delivery won't happen for a while." He said.

"Oh that's good." Aly said with a smile.

"Here you go." He said as he handed her the egg container. Aly grabbed and held it with her two arms, considering the egg container a little heavy for her.

"Thanks. And tell Professor Elm and Professor Oak to wish me luck." Aly said as she walked towards the exit. "Will do." He answered back.

Aly and Totodile walked out of the Poke Mart, but were suddenly approached by a young woman. She had very dark purple hair in a style of a bun, had lots of makeup on her face, and she wore a large red robe with floral designs on it.

"So this is the egg Mr. Pokémon gave you." The woman said as she took a glance at the egg.

"Can I help you, miss?" Aly asked uncomfortably, since a stranger was already staring at her egg.

"I see. You delivered the egg from Mr. Pokémon to Professor Elm with Professor Oak." She continued on. Then, she got to knees and was at eye level with Totodile. She placed both of her hands on each side of Totodile's face. This deserved a light blush on Totodile's cheeks.

"Interesting." She said to herself. The lady stood up and started to back away from the two confused partners.

"That egg is a very important egg. So is your Totodile. Please take care of them for me." She said as she walked away.

"Um…will do?" Aly said quietly to herself. She turned to Totodile, who just confused as her. They both shrugged and headed their way to Route 32.

* * *

Now, the two partners were walking on Route 32. Totodile, who got hungry (forgetting to eat breakfast), munched on his berry while Aly was admiring the egg.

"Just think, Totodile. We'll have a new member to Team Aly." Aly said with a smile.

"To." He said, pretending to listen.

Soon, they approached an open field with a large flat rectangular shaped rock in the middle. Surrounding the rock were areas that were covered with tall grasses.

"Let's be careful, Totodile." The brunette warned her blue companion.

As they walked, Totodile, with his small yet sharp feet, stepped on something. That something screamed and jumped the grasses.

"Aah!" Aly screamed when she saw the mysterious thing move from the grasses.

The creature stood on his wrapped up body. It has a rattle at the tip of its tail, and is mostly purple while its underbelly, eyes, rattle, and the "bands" on it are yellow.

Aly quickly pulled out her Pokedex with wide eyes. The Pokedex opened up and the creature popped up the screen.

"_Ekans; the Snake Pokémon. It always hides in grass. When first born, it has no poison. So it bites are painful, but harmless."_

"Oh no." Aly said, upset hearing that last part.

"Ekans!" Ekans cried out as he lifted up his now broken tail. Seeing it in a zigzag design now, tiny pool of tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

Totodile, who started chuckling, covered his blue hand on his mouth to hold the laughter. When he turned, Ekans gave him a glare. That made Totodile burst out into laughter. Ekans grew tired of Totodile's laughter and yelled out, "Ekans!" sending him a challenge.

Totodile caught the message and raised his fist. "To to!"

"You want to battle Ekans, Totodile?" Aly asked. Totodile looked back up at her and nodded. Aly smiled and placed the egg container on the ground. "Let's do this!"

Totodile got in front of Aly. Ekans slithered his way to in front of Totodile.

"Totodile! Use Water Gun!" Aly commanded.

Totodile charged his mouth and a beam of water came out of his mouth. The pressure of the Water Gun smacked Ekans hard, but he could make it. The purple snake slid quickly to Totodile and used Wrap around Totodile. Totodile's body started to squeeze and his face turned purple.

"Quick, Totodile! Use Bite on Ekans neck!" Aly said quickly, hoping it will free Totodile from his deadly trap.

The small blue crocodile weakly turned his head so that it faced Ekan's big neck. Totodile opened his wide mouth and sunk his sharp teeth into Ekans neck, almost like a vampire.

"Ekans!" He cried out in pain as the teeth stayed in his neck. Soon, Ekans couldn't take it. So, Ekans fell on the ground in defeat, his long snake body spread out in one line.

"Good job, Totodile." Aly said with a smile. Totodile smiled and pretended to shine his knuckle. "To." He said back at her.

The young brunette reached into her hand bag and grabbed a Pokeball. She pressed the button, the Pokeball grew bigger, and she tossed it. The Pokeball hit Ekans head and the red light swallowed him up.

The Pokeball started to wiggle around. Aly had her fist up and waited patiently for the Pokeball to stop wiggling. Soon, the Pokeball stopped wiggling.

Aly smiled and walked over to the Pokeball. She picked it up and held it up to the sun. "Ekans. Welcome to Team Aly." Then, she placed her new added team member in her handbag.

The brunette then walked over and picked up the egg container. She turned to Totodile. "Ready, Totodile?"

Totodile smiled and nodded. Then they turned to walk on the route. As they walked, Totodile thought for a moment. Mostly about his nightmare last night. He could never forget that man in the orange suit; taking his father and brother. That was truly evil. His evil smile and his eyes; truly scary. That's why he despised humans. Keep them away, and you won't get hurt.

He had that same motto when he met Aly. But, for some reason, he didn't despise her. She's so kind and caring. Not like that orange suit man. Maybe Aly's right.

Humans might not be all bad.

* * *

_So. What did you guys think? I love the nightmare and the reason for hating human's idea I came up. It's sad, I know. I just thought it would be perfect. _

_ENOUGH ABOUT ME! Review and tell me what you guys thought. Now, for my cartoon quote of the day (the only thing I could think of)_

"_Bouncy landings make happy endings."~ Duck (Almost Naked Animals)_

_If you're asking, NO I'm not obsessed with that show. I think it's weird, honestly. But when I saw Duck, I can't stop laughing. He's so random with his quotes. :)_

_HAPPY SUNDAY EVERYONE!_


	11. Chapter 11: Hatching Meetings

Chapter 10

_Hello people of the Fan Fiction kingdom! I know I haven't updated in a while. I apologize. I am now caught up in my game, so I have to play, while copy some notes (events that's happening in the game) then write words. Again, here are some shout-outs!_

_Joker19:__ Great to hear it was good, though more words on what you thought of it would be nicer. Meaning, more than 5 words, Ace. _

_Guardian54:__ Yes, I don't know how Totodile's human-phobia came to me. While I was coming up with my story, I was like, 'You know what? Why don't I make a Totodile that hates humans? It could because of a bad past he had. Yeah! I like that idea.' I seriously don't know how that came upon me. Also, it's okay that you're not going to review every chapter. Hopefully, more people will find this story and review it. So far, I only got 3 reviewers, but 27 reviews is fine by me. Thanks, anyways. _

_Mewone:__ I can tell you're very angry with Team Rocket. As am I, except for Jessie, James, and Meowth. Gotta love them. Plus, I miss Wobufett (I bet I spelled it wrong). :=(  
Anyways, if you're going to tell me more stuff about your upcoming story, just PM me. Not to be mean, but that would be awesome. OH! And thanks for favoring me as an author. _

_To my newest; __king of the monsters: __ For favoring me (Obiwan1527) as an author AND following me. As for the PM, that was SO sweet of you to write. Good advice as well. I bet you would do awesome at writing battle scenes. Don't down yourself. Thanks a lot! _

_To my other newest; __antaurilover685:__ Thank you for favoring this story. I love people when they favor my stuff. For this, you get a home-made virtual fudge brownie. I love making those. I am good at those. Thanks again!_

_Also, what do you guys think of my new title cover for this story? Made it myself with the new Image Manager added to the FF website. It was grey, but when I saw the purple (some type of that) option, IT LOOKED BEAUTIFUL! Plus, I added new title covers to my other stories. Check it out!_

_In this chapter, Aly arrives in Azalea Town and gets a new Pokémon._

* * *

Aly and Totodile just started to walk out of the Union Cave. The cave was large and sort of wet in there. Aly wondered why. There were some trainers in there for her to battle. They were all good. Best part, her new Ekans got to learn Bite. Hopefully, he won't Bite as much as Totodile.

Once they exited the cave, they were engulfed by millions of rain drops.

"Now I know why the Union Cave was so wet!" Aly yelled, due to the loud rain. Totodile just smiled at the sky and ran into wet rain. Well, Totodile is a Water type.

Lucky for Aly, she brought along her raincoat when she left for her journey. She took it out of her bag and placed it on. It was bubblegum pink with black buttons. Plus, a pink hood in the back, which Aly raised over her head.

As they walked, the rain never stopped. Soon, they approached an area that seemed to be in front of an underground well.

In the area, the two partners saw two figures. One was a man in his 50's; the other was a strange man with black hair. The man was also dressed in a black uniform with a large red 'R' on the chest of the shirt. The 50's man seemed to be afraid of the man in the 'R' uniform.

"Whoever you are, you better tell me why your guys in black just went down that well." The 50's man said, with a hint that he is kind of nervous, but he tried to be brave.

The 'R' man just laughed. "I am afraid I can't tell you. You see, I am a simple man working with the most powerful group in the world; Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket! I thought you guys broke up years ago." He said with shock.

"We did, but our boss told us to come back for his ambition." The 'R' man pointed his index finger towards the old man. "But enough talk. I am afraid you have to leave, sir."

"Hey you!"

Both men turned to see Aly and her Totodile. Aly had an angry expression on her face, along with Totodile, who had his arms crossed. Even in the rain, Aly and Totodile's angry faces were considering a little imitating, plus Aly's hood covered half of her face.

"Leave him alone, you jerk!" Aly yelled at the 'R' man.

The 'R' man let out a tiny growl of frustration. "I don't have time for this." With that said, the 'R' man reached into his pocket and threw a silver metal ball to the ground, which led out a ton of silver smoke. The 50's man, Aly, and Totodile turned away from the smoke and started to cough.

Too bad for the 'R' man, the acid rain coming from the sky poured right on the smoke. The smoke started to clear in seconds, but the 'R' man was in no sight.

Once that cleared, Aly walked over to the entrance of the well, so did the man.

"I guess he escaped through the well." Aly yelled, since the rain was still pouring.

"Thank you so much, miss." The old man said. "I didn't know what that man was doing at the well. He saw me and asked me to leave."

"No prob. I'm Aly, by the way." Aly said with a smile.

"I'm Nicholas." He said. "Say, are you going to Azalea Town to battle the gym leader?" Nicholas asked loudly.

"Yes. Could you lead me to where that is?" Aly asked.

"Of course. That's where I live. Come with me." Nicholas gestured to the wet path to the right of them. Aly nodded and started to walk, Totodile following.

* * *

The trio finally made it to Azalea Town. The rain continued to soak the town with its drops. They approached a Pokémon Center and entered.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokémon Center." Nurse Joy greeted. Aly and Nicholas wiped their feet on the mat in front of the door and walked towards the pink haired nurse.

"Hi, Nurse Joy. I'm here to heal my Pokémon." Aly said with a smile.

"Of course, but you'll have to wait for a few minutes. Someone else Pokémon is getting healed right now." Nurse Joy said. "Alright. I can wait." Aly said with a smile.

Aly turned to Nicholas. "So how come it's raining so much?" She asked.

"I don't know exactly why, honestly." Nicholas said.

"Don't pretend you don't know." Nurse joined in, her elbows leaning on the counter.

Nicholas sighed. "Don't listen to her, Aly. She believes in this superstition the town made up."

"It is 'not' a superstition!" Burse Joy argued back. "It's all because of Slowpoke."

"Slowpoke?" Aly asked. "Slowpoke is the town's main Pokémon. It's also famous for Slowpokes. Legend has it that when a Slowpoke yawns, rain will come to the town." Nurse Joy responded.

To see what a Slowpoke is, Aly brought out her Pokedex and typed in its name. The answer soon came.

"_Slowpoke; the Dopey Pokémon. __A sweet sap leaks from its tail's tip. Although not nutritious, the tail is pleasant to chew on."_

"Can't believe this Pokémon's yawn is the reason rain comes." Aly said, shocked that a dopey looking Pokémon is so sacred to this town. "It's just a myth." Nicholas said shaking his head.

"Okay then, Nicholas. You explain the reason rain come, which happens the exact time Slowpokes yawn." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

Suddenly, a bright light started to glow. Everyone looked down and saw Aly's egg started to glow.

"What's happening?" Aly asked with wide eyes.

"Your egg is about to hatch." Nurse Joy answered. "Quickly, get the egg out and I'll go get some towels." She left the room for brief moment, and then returned with 2 white towels. Aly took the egg out and placed the egg on the white towels. Soon, the egg glowed brightly and started to fade.

The egg was now replaced with a small Pokémon. The creature was a small, light yellow Pokémon with a round body still encased in its eggshell. It had stubby hands and round feet with two toes each. The Pokémon started to open its black eyes and five spikes on its head that somewhat seem to form a crown. It also has semi-ovular, brown pads on the soles of its feet.

"Togei!" The Pokémon cried out with happiness.

"Congratulations. Your egg hatched into a healthy looking Togepi." Nurse Joy said with a smile. She picked up Togepi and handed her to Aly.

Aly smiled at the small Pokémon, happy to see her first Pokémon baby. "Hi, Togepi. I'm Aly." Togepi, having the natural sense that Aly was his new trainer; it used its stubby hands to try to hug her. Aly turned and lowered Togepi to the floor, but held his back just in case he would fall.

"Totodile, this is Togepi. Say 'hi'." Aly said to her blue companion. Totodile sighed, getting annoyed with these new members to 'Team Aly', but took out his hand to shake. Togepi squealed and jumped back into Aly's arms.

"Looks like your Togepi has a little 'timid' nature." Nicholas said with a smile.

"Ignore them, Togepi. Welcome to Team Aly." The brunette said to the small Pokémon.

"Togei to!" Suddenly, Togepi led out a large yawn. He used stubby hands to rub his tiny eyes.

"Looks like someone needs a nap." Aly said with a smile. She reached into her bag and brought out an empty Pokeball. She bumped Togepi on the head with the button and the Pokeball opened up, sucking Togepi to the inside. The Pokeball shook once and stopped.

"I'm heading back to my house. Nice to meet you, Aly. And thanks again." Nicholas said as he shook Aly's hand. "You too, Nicholas." Aly answered back with a smile. Then, he walked out Pokémon Center.

* * *

Later, Aly got her Pokémon healed and headed out of the Pokémon Center with Totodile.

Once the two were out of the Pokémon Center, it was still raining like crazy. But Aly was planning on visiting someone. While in town, Aly over heard someone talk about a man that can 'make' Pokeballs out of apricorns. (something Aly collected during the beginning of her journey) The man was named Kurt and he lived close by. So, she decided to head on over there. Soon, they approached a small log cabin house. Small amount of smoke was coming out of the house.

Aly knocked on the door with her wet hand. "Maisy, please get the door." A low voice from the inside yelled. The door quickly opened and a little girl appeared in front of it. The girl had red-brownish hair in a unique style. Two strands were formed in two circles that lay at the sides of her head, then another two strands stick out at the top of the circles. She also has blue eyes with pink blush on her cheeks. She was wearing a pink button shirt with a teal skirt.

"Hello." Maisy said with a smile.

"Hi. Is Kurt here?" Aly asked.

"Yep. He's inside. You can come in, if you want to." Maisy said while she opened the door wider.

"Thanks." Aly said as she and Totodile walked inside. The brunette trainer took off her wet jacket and hung it on the coat hanger. Totodile shook himself silly before entering the house.

"Grandfather, you have company." Maisy yelled to the old man on the other side of the room. The man had grey hair that just touched his shoulders and black eyes. His eyebrows were very large as well. He wore a blue karate uniform with a white belt. Kurt turned to Aly.

"May I help you miss?" He asked in his low voice.

"Yes. I'm Aly Gray and I hear you can make some Pokeballs out of apricorns, right?" Aly asked.

"Right, but you'll have to wait." Kurt said in a serious tone. "How come?" She asked.

Kurt sighed and turned to face the wall. "Have you ever heard of 'Team Rocket', Aly?" He asked her.

Aly thought about it and started to rub her chin. "Well, I did see this one guy near that well. He wore a creepy black uniform with a big red 'R' in the front." Then her eyes went wide. "He did say he was working for Team Rocket."

"Correct. Team Rocket is an evil group of people who capture people's Pokémon and deliver them to their boss or use them for their evil work, though I can't remember who their boss is." Kurt answered as he sat down at his desk.

"What happened to them?" Aly asked, remembering Nicholas saying, '_Team Rocket! I thought you guys broke up years ago?_'

"For an unknown reason, they broke up three years ago. But after this week's event, I guess they got back together." Kurt answered her. "What's worse, they're now selling Slowpoke's tails for money."

"That's horrible!" Aly yelled at a loud voice. "Toto!" Totodile yelled as he narrowed his eyebrows and nodded in agreement.

"I know. Those evil monsters have to be stopped." Kurt said with his eyes closed and with his fists raised. Suddenly, he quickly stood up. "In fact…"

"Grandfather?" Maisy asked, worrying her poor grandfather was getting some bad ideas.

"I'll give those Team Rocket people a piece of my mind!" Kurt yelled with a confident smile. "Look out, you bunch of hooligans! Kurt, the karate master, is coming for you." He yelled as he ran out of the log cabin house to the Slowpoke well.

"Grandfather, no!" Maisy cried out to her grandfather with sad eyes.

"Don't worry, Maisy. I'll go after him. You stay here and watch the shop, okay?" Aly asked with a smile and a wink. Maisy thought about it, but thinking for the best, she sadly nodded.

"Come on, Totodile. Let's go Rocket hunting." Aly jokingly said with a smile. Then she grabbed her rain coat and ran out of the log cabin, Totodile following behind.

Little did she know, her Totodile had the same expression the day Team Rocket took everything from him.

* * *

Finally, Aly and Totodile arrived at the Slowpoke well, but they did not see Kurt. They walked in front of the entrance.

"Guess he went down already." Aly said to her blue companion. She took a step back. "You go first, Totodile." She said with a smile.

Totodile ignored her friendly gesture and just jumped down the well, having an angry expression on his face.

"Okay?" Aly said with a confused face and a blink. She placed her legs over and started to climb down the icy cold and wet ladder.

She reached to the bottom of the ladder and heard something.

"Hello, Aly."

Aly turned and saw Kurt helplessly on the ground.

"Kurt!" Aly cried out as she rushed to him and sat on her knees. "What happened?"

"Well…um…the guard took off when I yelled at him. So I went after him. Sadly, I wasn't so graceful like I was back in my days, and I slipped down the well. In the process, I think I broke my back.

"I'll go get help." Aly said with a serious tone.

"Totodile!"

Aly turned and saw Totodile at the entrance to what look like a cave. She could hear voices from the inside of the cave. By the looks of his face, Totodile was being his impatient self. "I know they're in there, Totodile, but Kurt needs help. Just hold on a minute…"

"It's alright, Aly. Nicholas saw my fall and he went for help." Kurt interrupted. "Now just go in there and show those hoodlums no one messes Azalea Town."

"Alright." She got up from her place and looked at her impatient companion. "Let's go, Totodile."

Totodile just huffed and ran straight in, Aly following, but she had a bad question to think about since they left;

'What's got into him?'

* * *

_So…what do you guys think? I know it's been a while…wait? Almost a month? What is wrong with me!? Also, it was the first day of freshman year for me today. Hoo-ray (sarcasm)_

_Also, I updated my biography on FF. What do you guys think?_

_Last thing, what did you guys think of this chapter. I know it's short (I was planning on doing longer), but since the events at the top, I started to stop. But do not worry. Working on the 2__nd__ chapter right now. My apology gift for missing that month. Meaning, no shout-outs in the next chapter since I'm going to post the chapter in a minute (Unless you read fast and review fast)_

_Ttfn (Ta ta for now) guys. And happy 'First Day of School' for a lot of you guys out there. :)_


	12. Chapter 12: Aly vs Team Rocket

Chapter 11

_I know I said I would work on this ASAP, but I got distracted with my other Pokemon story, plus, I keep watching Smallville on the laptop with my Mom and my sis. We so far love it. Season 1. Great, 10 more to go (I think) Anyways, I forgot to make my shout outs!_

_Joker19:__ That was a failed attempt at a good review, Ace. Yes I did as for more words, but you know, some that makes sense. No, the guard is not Bane, but that would be hilarious if it was. Also, in the game, it was TOGEPI that hatched, not Giritina. I don't know what game you were playing when a Giritina hatched. Honestley, Ace. :(_

_Mewone:__ I'm loving the affects you add at the end of some of your reviews. Like "boos come from off the stage" and the many "bleeps" that expressed your anger for Team Rocket. You're really fun. Well, send the boos for this chapter, cause this one is kind of intense. :)_

_I also want to thank __rainbow12345__ for Favoring and Following this story. You made me happy, since I don't have a lot of Favorites/Follows on this story. But hey, thanks anyway. _

_In this chapter, Aly faces off one of the executives of Team Rocket!_

* * *

Aly and Totodile continued to walk down the path of the cave. There were some cracks in the roof's rocks, so some light lit up the cave. There was a small pond of water at one point of the cave. Aly expected to see at least some Slowpoke around, but so far, no dopey Pokemon anywhere.

Besides the spooky cave, there was also Totodile's new change of attitude. He's been acting so weird since they went on the Slowpoke rescue mission. He was acting like the day they met. Angry, agitated, and quiet. Aly started to grow worry over her blue friend.

Her thoughts were brought out by a sudden noise over by an open area, which was just around the corner of a rock where Aly and Totodile were. The young brunette poked her head around the large rock and saw the source of the noise.

A bunch of people were surrounding the area. Many people were dressed in black uniforms with large red 'R' on the front, meaning they must be members of Team Rocket. In the right corner of the area, a large steel cage was there. Inside were many Dopey stuck inside. They should have terrified expressions, but since they are Slowpoke, all they could show was their usual dopey expressions.

Beside them was a man with one of the Team Rocket members. By Aly and Totodile's judgment, looks like that was the leader of the group. He had green hair which was parted to strange looking sides. His eyes were also green eyes. He wore black jacket with matching pants, white elbow-length gloves, a silver metal belt with pockets, and a black cap. In the right corner of his jacket was a small red 'R'. The green haired man placed his gloved finger on his ear, which held a small black ear-piece was. The ear-piece was blinking until he pressed his finger on the button.

"Yes?" The green haired man the person who called him.

"The helicopter has arrived, sir." The other voice said from the ear-piece, sounding feminine.

"Alright, we'll be up soon. Wait until we reach the surface." The executive ordered.

"Yes Proton, sir." The other voice said, and then she signed off. Proton turned to the other members near the cage. "Let's go!"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone said with a salute. Two of the members walked over and placed their hands on the cage, which had wheels underneath.

Aly turned around, placed her back against the wall, and took a deep breath. "Alright, there's about four members, plus their leader. I think we can take them with Ekans and Pidgey." Aly said. She reached into her bag. "I think we have a shot. Ready, Totodile?" She turned to her partner, but gasped when she saw him gone.

She quickly turned and saw him running to the enemy.

"Toto…" Totodile said with an angry face, with his small mouth open. "Dile!" Tons of water came from Totodile's mouth and he aimed it all at the members of the group. People looked with shock, until the blast hit them and knocked them out. Proton looked over and saw Totodile blasting one more member.

"Stop, Totodile!" Aly cried out. She ran to him and stood in front of him protectively from the Team Rocket leader, who was the only one not drenched and standing.

"What do we have here?" He asked himself. "A girl and a Totodile? You must be kidding." He teased. Aly gave him a glare and she crossed her arms, showing that she means business.

"I'm sorry, sir. But those Slowpoke don't belong to you. So I'm asking for you to return them." She said seriously.

Saying that only made him chuckle. "You think my boss and I care that we're stealing Slowpokes? We're stealing to price those delicious tails on those dopey little Pokemon over there." He said as he pointed to the cage.

"You monster! Who do you think you are?" Aly said with anger.

Proton smiled again. "I am one of Team Rocket's most scariest and cruelest leaders. Proton's the name, miss." He said with a playful bow.

"Well I'm here to stop what you're doing because is wrong, so wrong." She added with a glare.

"Sorry." Proton said with a smile as he flipped one of his bangs. "But a kid like you shouldn't be interfering our plans."

Totodile glared at him too. There was something familiar about this guy. But Totodile just couldn't put his claw-finger on it.

"Besides," He added as he turned to Totodile. "Are you gonna stop me, little guy? Or will you just run away like you did from your daddy and brother?"

That did it.

Totodile let out a growl and pounced at the man who was there at his worst nightmare.

"NO TOTODILE!" Aly cried out. Totodile ignored her and he prepared his fangs for a Bite attack, aiming for his head.

"Zubat! Use Confuse Ray!" Proton yelled as he brought out his hand and threw his Pokeball. The light came out and the Pokemon flew off the ground and into the air.

The creature was a small, blue bat-like Pokémon. It had two long, skinny legs. Its face lacks any eyes and a nose. The insides of its ears and undersides of its wings are purple. Its wings are supported by elongated 'fingers', and four teeth can be discerned from inside its mouth, two on the lower jaw and two on the upper.

"Zubat, huh?" Aly asked as she drew out her Pokedex. The small computer opened up and Zubat appeared at the top screen.

"_Zubat; The Bat Pokemon. __Capable of flying safely in dark places, it emits ultrasonic cries to check for any obstacles."_

Suddenly, a small glowing purple orb appeared in front of Zubat's face. Aly was mezmorized by the orb, but she stopped when Zubat mentally launched it at Totodile. The orb phased into Totodile's head and now his eyes were outlined in a purple glow. He led out a painful cry and clutched his head. "Totodile!" Aly called out.

_Totodile tried to shake off the nasty headache he was getting, but it didn't go away. Totodile opened his eyes and saw Zubat launch towards him. Zubat smiled and wrapped his wings around Totodile. Then, everything around them disappeared into darkness. Totodile got confused on whether to worry about the thing that was clinging to him or that everything was gone. He chose Zubat. Totodile raised his arms and tried to Scratch Zubat off, but it did nothing. Zubat was now evilly laughing as it watched Totodile struggle. "Toto!" He cried out in frustration. Only Zubat kept laughing as Totodile kept using Scratch..._

"What are you doing, Totodile!?" Aly asked loudly. Everyone looked at him as he was…

Using Scratch on himself? Proton had a smile on his, so did his Zubat, who was floating in the air, feet away from Totodile. The angry crocodile Pokemon could not hear anyone, so he kept using Scratch upon his imaginary foe.

"Stop that, Totodile!" Aly yelled. "Shake it off and use Water Gun." No luck. Totodile couldn't hear her and he continued to use Scratch on himself. Aly looked up with a glare when he heard Proton's chuckling again.

"Use Confuse Ray again, Zubat." Proton said with a smile. Zubat nodded and another purple orb appeared and went into the blue crocodile. Totodile stopped scratching and he clutched his head. So much pain filled inside him and he fell to his knees.

"Stop this!" Aly yelled at Proton with pools of tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Proton just shook his head. "You show tears to your Pokemon? Pathetic." Aly gasped at what he said. "They're just creatures, nothing more. They are to be used for battles and work not something more that would make a trainer actually care about it."

"Snap out of it, Totodile!" Aly yelled to her confused Pokemon. "Whatever you're facing right now, fight it! I know you're stronger than this!"

_Totodile was about to give up until he heard a familiar feminine voice. "Snap out of it, Totodile! Whatever you're facing right now, fight it! I know you're stronger than this!" Hearing those words seemed to place a rare smile on Totodile's face. Zubat looked up and had a confused look on its face, until Totodile…_

"TOTODILE!" The crocodile Pokemon yelled and he snapped out of his long time confusion.

"I knew you could do it, Totodile!" Aly yelled with the biggest smile that Totodile ever seen on her face. Totodile smiled at his savior from the Confuse Ray and nodded. He looked back at Zubat and showed his fangs, showing he will not be used again.

Proton frowned and flipped one of his bangs. "Even though you somehow freed him from his confusion, this does not mean it's over." He said sternly.

Aly smiled with her eyebrows down. "Wanna bet?" She asked playfully. Before Proton could protest, Aly pointed to Zubat. "Totodile! Use Bite!" She ordered.

"Totodile!" Totodile smiled again and pounced to Zubat, with his small, yet sharp mouth open. Once he jumped the flying bat, he sunk his teeth into Zubat's neck. Zubat led out a shriek at the feeling of Totodile's teeth. Totodile's mouth started to hurt, so he let his body fall back down and he landed on his small blue feet. Zubat, however, fell to the ground in pain.

"Get back up Zubat and use Confuse Ray! Now!" An angry Proton yelled at his Pokemon. Zubat flinched at its master's words, so it slowly flapped its wings and prepared for a Confuse Ray.

"Not so fast." Aly interrupted. "Totodile! Use Scratch!"

"Totodile!" The small blue Pokemon yelled as he ran towards the bat. Since Zubat was barely off the ground, Totodile reached up to its face and used his claws to Scratch his face. Totodile jumped back and watched Zubat fall face down to the ground. Zubat fainted and was out of the battle.

"Looks like you have to surrender now, Pro-ton." Aly teased with a smile. However, she didn't notice Proton reach into his bag.

"Koffing! Come out, now!" Proton ordered. The other Pokeball opened, while Proton got out Zubat's and returned it to its Pokeball. The glow faded and the new Pokemon emerged.

The creature was a round, limbless purple Pokémon filled to the brim with toxic gases. Several crater-like protrusions on this Pokémon's body give it the resemblance of a naval mine or a meteorite. It has a skull and crossbones below its blissful face.

Aly was already on the move, as she brought out her Pokedex yet again. The poison creature appeared at the top screen. "_Koffing; The Poison Gas Pokemon. __The poisonous gases it contains are a little bit lighter than air, keeping it slightly airborne."_

"Looks like this guy really like Poison types." Aly muttered to herself. "At least Koffing doesn't know Confuse Ray." Totodile was definitely happy to hear that.

"Totodile! Use Bite!" Aly said as she pointed to Koffing. "Toto…" He said as he jumped into the air and sunk his sharp teeth into Koffing's body. However, Totodile's eyes widened and a purple color appeared at Totodile's cheeks. He released Koffing and fell on his knees. Soon, rough coughs started to come out of his mouth. "What's wrong, Totodile?" Aly asked in confusion.

Proton chuckled. "Stupid girl. Koffing is practically a poison bomb, and your Totodile just made a physical contact with Koffing. Even though there is damage on Koffing, now your Totodile is poisoned."

"What!?" Aly asked out loudly. She looked back down at Totodile. "Oh no." She whispered to herself. She was so shocked at this event, had no idea what to do. Save Totodile or stop Proton and save the Slowpoke? Her eyes started to shake and she fell to her knees.

"Good choice." Proton said. "While you save your pathetic Pokemon, I shall be on my way." He turned to his Pokemon. "Come now, Koffing."

"Koffing" The gas Pokemon said with a smile on his face. They started to walk away to the exit of the well, but Proton looked back. "How pathetic. A Totodile who failed his trainer, even failed his own father." He muttered.

*Snap!*

The coughs of Totodile suddenly stopped, silence was replaced. Proton and Koffing looked back at saw Totodile stopped coughing. His head was lowered and his tiny hands were closed in fists. Aly also wondered what happened, so she raised her head to check on it. Totodile's body was shaking as well.

"Toto…" He whispered so softly, that the other people in the cave couldn't here. So many flashes were coming into his head. Some were memories of his father, big brother, and his home. Then came some of his new trainer.

Suddenly, Totodile's body was now glowing in a fire red. A large aura released from his body and it was so powerful, that it knocked over the 2 humans and Pokemon to the ground. Totodile's Poison also disappeared as his face outlined in the red aura.

Aly looked up from the ground and had a scared look on her face. "Totodile!" She screamed at him. Her once prankster partner was now a scary looking monster. The fiery anger in his eyes started to make her fear him even more.

Totodile, now looking at the evil gas Pokemon, jumped into the air and prepared to attack it. But something else happened. Totodile's small claws outlined in the same red glow that his body is now. Koffing gasped as Totodile swiped at his floating body. The impact of the claws came so quick and powerful, that it sent Koffing to the wall in a second. Koffing fell to the ground and fainted.

Proton looked at his fainted Pokemon with fear. His only protection from Totodile has now fainted on the ground. The Team Rocket leader looked and gasped as he saw Totodile inching towards him.

Aly also gasped as she saw Totodile making his way towards Proton. She did want Totodile to stop Proton from stealing Slowpoke's, but not like this. She then started to wonder where that red glow came from. 'Is this a new move?' Aly thought, but her thoughts were driven out when Totodile was only half way towards Proton.

"Stop!" Aly yelled as she got up slowly, but ran quickly towards her Pokemon. "Stop it, Totodile! This isn't you. Don't…" But when Aly was just about to grab him, Totodile saw her and used his new found power to push Aly away. What he didn't know was that when he pushed her, she was shot all the way to the back wall of the cave. Aly hit the wall with a "Oof!" and she fell to the ground, slipping into unconsciousness.

Totodile turned back to his target and raised an outlined red hand into the air, about to use a now powerful Scratch. Proton knew that since Totodile is now powerful, that his normal Scratch will probably do something very bad to him. The green haired man turned his head towards his Pokemon. After a few moments, Koffing's eyes opened and it slowly got up to float, with Totodile not even noticing. Proton gasped and came up with a brilliant idea.

"Now, Koffing. Poison Gas!" Proton yelled quickly. Koffing looked at its master and saw he was in trouble. So it obeyed without question. Suddenly, the protrusions on Koffing's body led out a green-greyish gas substance. Proton reached into his pocket and grabbed a white cloth that he uses to polish his Pokeballs. Since his mouth was covered, the icky smelly gas didn't reach to him.

However, Totodile sniffed the toxic substance and his widened. The effect of Poison Gas to to poison your target, leaving them weakened. His nose started to show a faint purple blush again, showing that the blue crocodile was now affected with Poison. Totodile clutched his mouth and fell to his stomach, as the fiery red glow disappeared, with his evil personality.

Proton stood up, still protected with his white cloth, turned to Koffing. "Enough, Koffing. Let's go." He ordered.

"Koff-ing Koff?" The poison gas Pokemon asked as he motioned to the now poisoned caged Slowpoke. Proton looked at them with a long stare, but he shook his head. "Forget about them. We have enough. Now let's go!" He yelled. Koffing nodded and followed his master to the exit of the cave, where Aly and Totodile entered.

However, Proton stopped when he turned and saw Totodile slowly standing on his two feet. Totodile would not let him get away that easy. He would not let him escape, for his father and brother's sake. So Totodile started to use his feet to make his way towards Proton, but only made about three steps.

Proton chuckled at his pathetic attempt to stop him. He closed his eyes and pointed towards the back of him with his thumb. "Are you sure I'm the one you should worry about, Totodile?" He asked with an evil smile.

Totodile looked confused, so he turned to Proton's pointed direction. With Totodile trying to figure out what he meant, Proton escaped with his Koffing.

Totodile's red eyes widened at the thing Proton meant. How could he not remember!?

At the back of the cave, a figure lay on the ground, with her closed hand towards her face and the other hand spread out upwards. The gas still hasn't cleared, but Totodile could see his trainer's face, which was where her nose was covered with a heavy purple blush.

Totodile wondered what horrible monster could have knocked her to the wall. His guess was that Koffing, or worse, Proton. But then he started to remember who really did that to her.

Him…

Totodile's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Aly's loud and hoarse coughs. The blue crocodile covered his mouth and started to slowly make his way to his trainer. "To-to…" He mumbled, following with some coughs. He was only half-way now. "To-to…" He mumbled again, with the following of coughs. Finally, he reached her and started to shake her shoulder. Aly was too unconscious to feel anything now, but that didn't stop Totodile. He needed to get her out of here, before it was too late. So, he kept shaking her shoulder and kept mumbling "To-to…" Finally, the poison took over and he too slipped into unconsciousness. His body fell to the side, including his hand from Aly's shoulder. Aly could hear what Totodile was saying, but she would never understand what he meant, which was…

"I'm sorry."

BOOM!

"Aly!? Are you down there!?"

*running footsteps*

"We found them, Kurt!"

* * *

Aly started to gain consciousness back, so she lifted her heavy eyes. All she could remember was being knocked out by Totodile, smelling some awful scent, Proton escaping, and Totodile mumbling some words. She still didn't know what he was saying, but it sounded sad.

She expected to be in the cave, but she wasn't. She was in Kurt's house, and her body was laid in a floor-mat with a pillow. She also noticed her raincoat was off of her and hung up on the raincoat. She was about to get up, but someone came running in.

"Aly! You're awake!" Aly smiled as she saw Maicy running in and sitting on the side of the mat.

"Nice to see you too, Maisy." Aly said with a smile.

"Oh good. You're up." Aly turned and saw Kurt walking in, with Nicholas behind him. "Kurt! And Nicholas?" She asked, not knowing why he was here.

"Hi, Aly. How do you feel?" Nicholas asked with a smile.

"I feel fine. Why?" Aly asked in confusion. Kurt shook his head with a sad expression. "You were poisoned by Koffing." He said. Aly's eyes widened and guessed that awful scent was Kofifng's Poison Gas.

"But how did I get here?" She asked. Her eyes widened again and she gasped. "Where's Totodile? Is he okay?" She asked urgently and raised her back up to sit in Indian style.

"Calm down, Aly." Nicholas said as he reached down and placed a hand on her shoulder. Once she was calmed, he stood back up and Maicy sat in her lap, to make Aly feel better.

"I was at outside doing the chores for today. And all of sudden, I was hearing Kurt's cries from the Slowpoke Well. I went there and helped Kurt out of the well. He told me that a Team Rocket executive was down there. What's worse was that he said you and Totodile were down there. I was about to go back down there, but some Poison Gas spread throughout the whole well. So, I went to the Pokemon Center and asked Nurse Joy for some gas masks. She came with us, she was also worried, and we went down. That's when we found you and Totodile. You both were poisoned, but luckily, Nurse Joy had some medicine for you." Nicholas explained.

"But what about Totodile?" Aly asked in a worried tone with a sad expression.

"Don't worry, Aly." Kurt answered. "We cured him from the poison as well. Then, we put him back in his Pokeball while he was unconscious." Aly let out a sigh of relief, but her smile turned into a frown again. "What's wrong, Aly?" Maicy asked as she looked up at the brunette.

"I'm just worried, Maisy." Aly answered and patted the girl on the head.

"Worried about what, dear?" Nicholas asked. Aly lead out another sigh and closed her eyes. "It's just…when Totodile and I were down in the well, something strange happened to him." Nicholas, Kurt, and Maisy leaned in to hear more. "I heard Proton tell Totodile about failing me, and for some strange reason, his father. After he said that, it was like Totodile change. His whole body was glowing in a red aura and he looked so angry. I tried to stop him, but he shoved me to the wall. It's like he was a whole other person." Aly answered sadly.

Kurt and Nicholas exchanged glances, and then returned their attention back to the sad girl. "Aly…" She looked up to Kurt. "Did you say that Totodile was glowing in some red aura?" He asked, and then Aly nodded.

"Then that must have been Rage." Nicholas said with a shocked face.

"Rage? I don't understand." Aly said with a confused look.

"Rage is a powerful move. All of his attacks gain more power and with the result, his body will glow outline in a red aura." Nicholas cupped his chin with his hand. "This is rare on how Totodile would learn Rage. Most Pokemon just learn it without getting angry. Frustrated, maybe, but never anger."

"Did Mr. Proton make Totodile angry?" Maicy asked Aly. Aly only shrugged.

"I don't know how he did. I bet Totodile's not telling me something." She said in a sad tone. Maicy also frowned, but smiled as she thought of something to change the topic. "But you did save the Slowpoke!" She said with a smile.

"I did?" Aly asked, looking down at the little girl. Kurt nodded. "When we found you two, we also found those other Slowpoke. We cured them, and their waiting outside of the well, while the other town folk are clearing the Poison Gas from the well. You're quite the hero, Aly." Kurt said with a smile.

"Thanks, Kurt." Aly said with a smile.

"Now, as an award for your heroism…" Kurt said as he walked over to his desk. He grabbed a white package and handed it to Aly. Aly opened the package and gasped what the present was. "Here are some brand new Pokeballs for you." He said with a smile.

"Are you sure? I mean I have barely enough money to pay you with."

"It's fine. You saved Azalea Town's most precious Pokemon. You're the towns heroine, therefore, you must be rewarded." Kurt answered.

"Wow. Thanks, Kurt." Aly said with a smile, and then placed her new Pokeballs into her bag. Maicy got off her lap and Aly stood up. "Well, now that I'm done Rocket hunting, I'm going to challenge the Azalea Gym!" She said proudly with a smile.

"Alright! Glad to see Aly Gray back!" Nicholas said happily.

Aly nodded, walked over to the coat hanger, and placed her raincoat on her, including the hood. "Well, I'm off." She said with a smile. She was about to leave, but Kurt stopped her. "Wait, Aly." She turned to Kurt and looked down at the object in his hand. Aly's happy go-like attitude turned into sorrow. In his hand was Totodile's Pokeball, containing Totodile. Aly took a long glance at the Pokeball, thinking. Memories of Totodile's first greeting with her appeared in her mind. Professor Elm told her that Totodile wasn't a big fan with humans, and Aly thought that it was something she could change. But then she remembered Proton mentioning something about 'failing his father'. What was Totodile not telling her?

Before she could think anything else, Aly grabbed the Pokeball, placed it into her bag, and headed out to the pouring rain.

* * *

_1 MONTH!? I AM ASHAMED OF MYSELF! Please forgive me, my Fan Fictioners. I am not worthy. I bet you all were waiting so patiently, and I failed you guys. Sorry. :(_

_Anyways, my Totodile in Soul Silver did learn Rage in the cave and I thought it was useless, but after I did some research, I thought it was pretty cool. I didn't use it, but I did write it. _

_Review? Pretty please… :)_


	13. Chapter 13: Aly vs Bugsy

Chapter 13

_Hello my readers. Sorry that I didn't update in a while. I'm starting to do that often, either I forget to or something else has occurred, but TODAY we had a 2 hour early dismissal. So now I can work on it. Plus, I'm either working/creating stories on Fan Fiction. It'd be awesome if you guys would check that out, with the addition of my new bio. _

_I also added Chapter Titles. Felt the chapters should have a title. Don't know why though. ANYWAYS, here are my shout-outs of the day!_

_Joker 19:__ I am not going to complain about your review, since it'll just end up with me furious at you. So all I can say is 'Thank you for reviewing this story'._

_Mewone:__ I, too, can't wait for Totodile to use Ice Fang, or better yet, evolve. And that Rage explanation, I can't believe I forgot to say that Totodile should have gotten hurt too. Well, he did become poisoned. So I guess that's fair enough. Thanks for reviewing. You, not Joker19, are my favorite reviewer by far. _

_I also want to say thanks to __Dunk234__ for adding this story to their Favorite and Follower list. You rock, dude/dudette. _

_In this chapter, Aly battles Bugsy the Gym Leader!_

* * *

It's been about a day since Aly defeated Team Rocket and saved the Slowpoke. The dopey Pokémon happily returned to their trainers, as for the others, they just lay around outside. With the Slowpoke back, there hasn't been a single drop of rain from the sky. Not even a single dark rain cloud. Just a beautiful blue sky.

After Aly left Kurt's house, it was almost all the citizens of Azalea Town that greeted her and thanked her for returning their sacred Slowpoke to them. Who knew such dopey Pokémon was that important to an entire town.

However, even when people greeted their hero, they couldn't see past that go-happy mask she was wearing. Under that mask, Aly was confused and saddened. She never did forget that moment in the well with Totodile.

Totodile.

What had caused him so much power into his Rage? Sure, they could learn Rage, but when does a Pokémon learn Rage like that? With so much terror and hatred?

Today, Aly was about to spend another night at the Pokémon Center, but Maisy and Kurt offered for her to stay at their house. It was Maisy's idea of course, but even Kurt had to agree. So she stayed for dinner.

Right now, Aly was sitting (Indian style) on the same floor-mat Kurt put her in when they found her in the cave. It was about 11 PM now, so Kurt and Maisy were asleep. Aly was wearing her bubblegum pink top with white fuzzy pants, but nothing on her bare feet. As normal, she had her hair long brown wavy hair down.

Aly's eyes were looking down at something in her two hands, being the same sad eyes after Team Rocket left. In her bare hands was Totodile's Pokeball. Totodile never popped out of it, even after healing. During dinner, Aly attempted to get Totodile out, but no matter how hard she pressed that button, no magic light came out. This worried her, because she knew how much Totodile hated being in a Pokeball.

She gave up on the Pokeball and just placed it near her handbag. Aly went back to eat, but when she was done and went to check on the Pokeball, she saw her handbag left open. Luckily, nothing important was stolen, but she saw one berry missing.

Aly sighed at the memory. "Oh Totodile…" She whispered to the Pokeball, thinking whether or not that Totodile heard her.

"Hi, Aly." Someone whispered.

The brunette glanced up and saw Maisy standing at the entrance of her room, holding a candle for light. Maisy had her usual hairstyle in. She was wearing a long pink shirt with long matching pants and pink slippers.

"Hey Maisy." Aly whispered back with a smile. "What are you doing up?" She asked.

"I was just getting water, but I saw you're still up." Maisy answered. The little girl walked over to Aly and sat in front of her, same style as her. "Why are you up?"

Aly looked back at Maisy, trying to answer her question, but only a sigh escaped her lips. "Couldn't sleep. Guess I'm just thinking about what happen yesterday." She answered with a frown.

Maisy nodded, since her grandfather told her what happened to Aly, so that she wouldn't bother her about it. But, her grandfather also taught her that talking about our problems helps. So Maisy got an idea.

"Hey, Aly." Maisy whispered with a smile. "Follow me."

Aly and Maisy started to walk outside of Azalea Town. Masiy suggested that they should talk at a place Maisy knew, so she wouldn't wake up her grandfather. She didn't tell Aly where she was heading, so the brunette girl was having no clue why she was following the little girl. Maisy was in her slippers, but Aly was in her bare feet. Good thing it didn't rain, so that Aly didn't have to walk in wet grass.

Finally, they reached to their destination, resulting a gasp from Aly.

The Slowpoke Well. The place where Aly defeated Team Rocket, but started to question Totodile. 'Why is she taking me here?' Aly thought. The two girls stopped right in front of the well. Aly led out a sigh of relief that she didn't have to go down there.

Once they sat down, Maisy gave Aly a serious look. "Aly, I know about the whole Totodile Rage thing." She said with a serious frown. Aly's eyes widened as she stared at the girl, but she was expecting this. A talk with someone, but she expected Kurt or Nicholas.

'Looks like I'm getting counseling from a little girl' she thought in a joke.

The trainer sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. "Down in the well, it was like I couldn't recognize Totodile anymore. The day I met him, he was kind of mean to me and a bit annoying with his pranks, but I thought I fixed him. When my journey started, he seemed better. He didn't prank me and he was sort of nicer to me. That night on the bridge, in Violet City, I really thought I fixed him. I was so worried for him and he looked upset. But I calmed down and he looked happy."

"Then when we went to the well to rescue your grandfather. He was so…different. He was being like the first day I met him, only worse. No pranks, but he kept that anger thing. When we battled Proton, it looked like Totodile recognized him. I don't know how they did, but that was just my guess. That really changed when Proton started to say 'disappointment to your father' and 'brother'. Then Rage came. I was really happy to hear that, but I wish I never saw that. After I tried to calm Totodile down, he shoved me to the wall. That's all I remember." Aly finished with a sigh, biting her tongue so she could hold back the tears.

"Did you ask Totodile?" Maisy asked, trying to get hold of all what Aly just told her.

"I tried to get him out, but he won't budge. And he hates being stuck in a Pokeball." Aly answered back, hugging her knees even tighter.

"Well, it's night out, so how about trying right now. He must be asleep. I don't want to be rude by waking him, but that's the easiest way to get him out." Maisy said.

"I guess you're right." Aly reached into her pocket and held the Pokeball in her hand. What does she got to lose?

Aly stood up, Maisy following, and tossed the Pokeball into the air. Maisy was right; the white light came out of the Pokeball and landed on the ground. However, when the light faded into Totodile's silhouette, he was not asleep.

Totodile was standing on his two feet, with his back turned to the both of them. Also, his head was lowered, his red eyes closed, in shame.

He just couldn't face her. He was the reason she was hurt in the well. He turned evil in that Rage, he thought he was gone. Even when she tried to help him, better yet save him, he hurt her again, pushed her away.

"Hey, Totodile. Couldn't sleep?" Aly said with a forced smile and reached down to the ground on her knees. Totodile just turned his back to her, ashamed. 'Totodile' Aly sighed in her thought.

"Totodile, if you're still upset about the whole Team Rocket thing, I want to let you know that I am not mad at you." Aly said. "It wasn't your fault."

But to Totodile, it was his fault. Out of the whole Team Rocket team, it had to be Proton. The man was there when his father and brother were taken. Of course he had to get mad, resulting in that powerful Rage. Aly sighed since her Pokémon was choosing to ignore her.

Maisy frowned at the two distraught partners. They really shouldn't be upset. They should just make-up already, but how could they? Suddenly, a light bulb appeared in her head. You see, over the years, Maisy's grandfather told her children her age had gifts. They could understand what Pokémon were saying. Well, sort of. When Maisy talked to the town people's Pokémon, they would draw pictures in the dirt to talk, or did movements; almost like sign language. Grandfather told her that as people grew up, they start to lose that gift. Maisy asked why they did, but Grandfather didn't know. Maisy absolutely loved her gift.

"Totodile." Maisy said with a smile as she tapped Totodile on the shoulder. Since it wasn't Aly, Totodile looked at her in the corner of his eyes. "How about you tell _me_ what's wrong?" Totodile, including Aly, gave her a confused look. Maisy whispered into Totodile's ear about her communicating gift. After she pulled away, he thought about it. He didn't really want to talk about his past with someone, especially Aly, but after the Team Rocket, she deserved to know. So, Totodile nodded.

Maisy turned to Aly, who was still confused what Maisy just whispered to Totodile. "Aly, I just convinced Totodile to tell you why he's still upset." She said with a smile.

"But how am I gonna understand him?" Aly asked.

"Don't worry. Grandfather told me I had a gift. I can understand what Pokémon say." Maisy said. Aly widen her eyes in shock. How could she understand? How could _anyone_ understand? But Maisy continued on. "As long as their drawing a picture to me, or doing some sort of movement, I can understand them. So, I can be Totodile's translator." Maisy added on with another smile. Aly was about to object the idea, but Maisy could tell her what's wrong with Totodile. It's better than letting Totodile not talk to her forever. Aly nodded her head in agreement.

Totodile stared at the ground below them. Since the ground was near the Well, it was kind of wet. So Totodile spotted a lot of muddy area around them. He took his index finger, which had one of his sharp white claws, and started to draw in the mud. Surprisingly, he was doing pretty well at drawing in the mud. First, he started to draw a large forest that was surrounded by a large pond. Next, he drew many of his Water Pokémon friends that loved to play there. Maisy started to study the drawing for a moment, and then she got the idea.

"That's Totodile's home; a large forest with a pond in the center." Maisy informed Aly. The brunette nodded and looked back at the drawing. It looked like a nice, clean place. The pond also looked nice, must be fun to swim in.

Then, Totodile started to draw a large Feraligatr sitting on one of the rocks. The drawing was smiling at something. Before anyone could ask, Totodile quickly drew a Croconaw. This Croconaw was giving someone a shoulder hug. He filled in the shoulder space with a drawing of himself. Both the drawings were smiling at each other. Maisy studied it again, since she was a little confused. Her communicating skills weren't _that_ great, so she whispered again in Totodile's ear. Totodile nodded at what she asked and Maisy gasped. She quickly turned to Aly. "That Feraligatr is Totodile's father."

Aly's eyes widened and she looked back at the drawing. Totodile then drew a Croconaw arm-hugging a Totodile. Maisy studied it again and asked Totodile a question again. The little girl turn to her friend after the blue crocodile nodded. "That Croconaw is Totodile's brother."

As more drawings came, Aly started to understand what Totodile's life was like; his home, friends, and family. Totodile left out the speech his father told him and his brother since drawing that would be a little difficult. Finally, after drawing a Team Rocket helicopter with a cage filled with water Pokémon, and Maisy explained to Aly, Totodile placed the stick back down. Nervously, he looked back up at his trainer.

Aly looked away from the drawing and back at her blue partner. Her light blue eyes were starting to glisten with tears and her shoulders started to shake. Suddenly, the brunette trainer reached out and brought Totodile close to her chest. Totodile just blinked, he didn't know how to react to this. However, Aly said something.

"Oh, Totodile. I'm so sorry that happen to you." Aly said with her voice becoming a little shaky. "No wonder you hated me when we met."

Totodile looked back up at the girl. Her eyes were closed and tears were streaming down her face. For some reason, Totodile didn't like to see her cry. He knew she was strong minded and independent. She only cried when something bad happen, like normal people do. But Aly's tears were different to him.

After a moment, Totodile hesitantly patted the girl on the shoulder with his small blue hand. That seemed to snap Aly back out because she released Totodile and placed him in front of her. She raised her hand and started to clean away the tears.

"So… the reason you were so mad at that Proton guy was because he was there when your father and brother were taken, huh?" Aly asked with a sniff. Totodile nodded with a "To to."

Aly took a deep breathe. Then she looked back at Totodile. "You know what? Since we know what this was all about, how about we both clear this from our heads." Totodile looked at her with a questioning look. "I know what Team Rocket did to you was bad and all, but you got to stop remembering the bad things and remember the good things that happen to you." She added.

Totodile's eyes widened at how forgiving his trainer was to him. After he was so mean and disobedient to her, not to mention his attitude towards her during the Team Rocket.

Aly moved her hand in front of him and grabbed his tiny blue hand unexpectedly to Totodile. "Are we good, Totodile?" She asked with a desperate smile. However, Totodile did something else. He took his hand out of hers.

He did something that just made Aly's heart even happier. He gave her the biggest smile she has ever seen out of him, placed his thumb in the air, and yelled "Totodile!" at the top of his lungs.

Totodile's trainer squealed in delight at his secret smile and suddenly gave him a giant hug. Totodile, who wanted to keep his air, coughed out "To to" to his trainer. Aly said "Whoops." and released her Pokémon.

"Sorry. I guess some things won't be changing." Aly said with a smile and a blush.

* * *

After breakfast with Kurt and Maisy, and a little feeding time with Togepi, Aly headed towards the Azalea Pokémon Gym. The gym's outside design looked exactly the same when she battled at Falkner's Gym in Azalea Town. But when she entered the inside, it was much different.

As Aly entered the double doors, she was greeted by an elevator. Plus, it only had an up button. The young girl looked confusingly at the door, but shrugged and pressed the up button. Quickly, the elevator opened and she stepped inside. Aly saw that it also only went from the first floor to the second floor. Well, it wasn't a very big gym, so Aly wasn't shocked.

When the doors opened, Aly went from being in a gym, to being in a forest. Not just any forest, by the looks of it, a bug forest. She turned an all too familiar person standing in front of the bug rides.

"Camilo!" Aly called out to him with a smile.

Camilo turned and saw who called out to him, to which he smiled back. "Well if it isn't Aly Gray, the soon to be champ." He said as he approached the girl. "I see you're here to battle Bugsy?" He asked.

"Yep. And I bet you're here to watch me battle him?" Aly asked.

"You bet, kiddo." Camilo answered with a thumb up. Then, he turned to the center of the room. "What do you think of this gym?" He asked her.

"I've heard Bugsy was special with Bug type Pokémon, but wow." Aly answered with wide eyes. "Didn't know he was _that_ big of a fan."

"Shall we go?" Camilo asked with his hand pointing to the edge of the platform. Aly nodded and they walked over. Aly's head peeked over the edge. The floor of the gym was very far down from where they were, and since Aly wasn't much of a height's person, she quickly jumped back next to Camilo.

"So, what? Do we jump to the next one?" Aly asked as she looked over the distance between platform 1 and platform 2. By her calculations, it looks like Aly would never make it.

Aly's thoughts were brought out by her friends cough. "I think we take this bug ride, kiddo." He said with a skeptic look. Aly blushed with embarrassment and walked over to the bug. It looked large enough to fit two people, but there was no buttons to operate it. Aly walked on it to get a better look, but saw nothing.

Suddenly, the bug jerked. The brunette trainer turned and saw Camilo pull a large red lever. He quickly jogged to the bug and once he did, the bug moved! Aly was confused on how the vehicle moved, but her question was answered when she saw that the bug vehicle was being bulled on a red wire.

Luckily, the wire path was going straight, so Aly didn't get worried for the turns since there were no railings on the ride. It wasn't going too fast for them to fall off, and it wasn't going to slow that it would to take forever. As they rode, Aly looked into the trees and the ground that were on the side of the bug ride. She squinted her eyes to get a better look, but her eyes widened and her mouth led out a 'gasp' when she saw something; more than something. She saw Pokémon in that forest, Bug Pokémon! She saw some new ones she never saw before and some she did see.

The Bug Pokémon looked very happy in there. Many of the little ones were playing with other little ones, and the big ones were carefully watching them in the trees.

Aly didn't get to see any more cause the ride jerked, meaning they reached their destination. Aly and Camilo carefully stepped off the ride and looked in front of them. They reached to a wide open grassy area, with trees surrounding it. She squinted her eyes again to see if she could find anything, and then she did. For a figure appeared out of the trees.

The figure seemed to be a young teenager, a boy. He had lavender hair that went down just inches above his neck. His bangs were parted into thick strips. His eyes matched his hair color, lavender and had black thin eyebrows. He was wearing a light-green collar shirt with matching shorts. On his shirt was a yellow tie. Lastly, he wore brown shoes with white knee-length socks.

"Hi, I'm Bugsy. Welcome to the Azalea Gym, trainer." The boy greeted them.

"Hi, Bugsy. I'm Aly Gray and I'm here to challenge for a gym badge." Aly said with a smile.

Bugsy's eyes went wide. "You're Aly Gray?" He asked. Confused on the question, Aly nodded her head with an "Uh huh." Bugsy smiled at her. "It's so nice to meet you. I've heard you were the one who saved the town's Slowpoke from Team Rocket." The lavender boy turned to the man next to Aly. "It's great to see you again, Camillo."

"Good to see you too, Bugsy." Camillo answered with a smile. Aly turned to Camillo with a confused look. "How do you two know each other?" She asked. "Well, kiddo. Since I go around looking for 'soon-to-be champs', I always meet the gym leaders. So, Bugsy and I always meet whenever I find a new trainer." He answered.

"That's right." Bugsy said in agreement. Then, he turned to Aly. "So, you ready to battle?" He asked the brunette girl. She smiled and raised a fist. "You bet I am." She said with confidence. "Then let's get started." Bugsy responded. He turned and started to walk behind him. What Aly notices is that there is a red lever next to him.

"You guys might want to step back a little." He warned them. Aly and Camillo nodded and walked back to the spider, just for safety. Bugsy pulled the lever and quickly jumped on a high branch on one of the trees.

Suddenly, the place where the three of them were standing started to shake, almost making Aly fall off. The grassy floor mechanically flipped upside down. On this side, it was a Pokémon battle field ground. Bugsy jumped back down, as Aly and Camillo walked off the spider.

"That was pretty cool, Bugsy." Aly said with a smile.

"Thanks. Now, Camillo? You mind being the referee for this battle?" Bugsy asked the man in glasses. Camillo smiled widely and was about to yell 'Yes!', but Aly covered his mouth with her head. "How about we don't start that again?" Aly asked (with her eyes closed) and a sweatdrop on her head. After she removed her hand, Camillo calmed down, nodded, and headed to the middle of the battle ground.

"The battle between Aly Gray; the challenger and Bugsy; the gym leader is about to begin! The challenger and the gym leader are only to use 3 Pokémon until the last Pokémon is unable to battle. Switching out a Pokémon during battle is allowed. If the challenger wins, they shall receive the Azalea Town Gym Badge."

"I see you changed it up a bit, Camillo." Aly said with a smile on her face and her arms cross.

"Felt like the last one needed something. This one sounded much better." Camillo responded. Aly rolled her eyes in a playful way. "Anyways…" Camillo said with hands raised, and then he lowered them as he yelled,

"Let the battle begin!"

"Scyther; come on out!" Bugsy said as he tossed his Pokeball. The Pokeball opened and his Pokémon was released to the ground. The Pokémon resembles a primarily green, human-sized praying mantis with accents of cream coloration. It has large, blade-like forearms and a pair of cream-colored wings. Its head is reptilian rather than insect-like in shape, with three small points, and its feet possess three claws.

"Scyther" The mantis-like Pokémon said in a serious tone. By its face, it meant business. It wanted to show its power to its soon to be opponent.

"Scyther, huh?" Aly asked herself as she brought out her Pokedex. The screen opened up and the picture of Scyther appeared. "_Scyther; the Mantis Pokémon. __When it moves, it leaves only a blur. If it hides in grass, its protective coloration makes it invisible."_

"Okay then. Pidgey, time to shine!" Aly loudly said as she, too, tossed her Pokeball into the air. The Pokeball opened and Pidgey flew above the ground, showing its tiny wings.

"A Flying type versus a Bug/Flying type." Bugsy said. "This certainly will be interesting." He added with a smile. Then he pointed his finger in front of himself. "Scyther, use Quick Attack!" He ordered. "Scy!" Scyther said in an understanding tone. It started to charge its body with large amount of energy. As Scyther started to charge its body, its wings started to light up with a bright white glow. Then, Scyther charged itself (at amazing speed) to its opponent, leaving a white and silver trail of energy. Sadly, Pidgey got slammed by the Quick Attack and was pushed back a little. Scyther was pushed back as well, but it landed back, gracefully, to its position.

"Use Gust, Pidgey!" Aly commanded. Pidgey nodded and started to flap her wings in a rapid pace. The wind was released from Pidgey's wings and started to slap against Scyther's body, very hardly. Looking at Scyther, he didn't take much damage.

'This might take a while, considering Scyther is also a Flying type. Maybe Totodile's Water Gun will do something'. Aly thought. "Return, Pidgey." Aly commanded. Pidgey turned to her trainer with a shocked expression, since she's being switched out way too early. Before she could argue, Aly grabbed her Pokeball and the light engulfed Pidgey.

"A little early to switch out your Pokémon, don't you think?" Bugsy asked with a confused look.

"Totodile, time to shine!" Aly said and tossed her Pokeball. The light came out and Totodile faded in from the light. He gracefully landed on the ground and balled his fist together. "Totodile!" He said confidently, with a smile that showed his fangs.

'I see he's feeling better.' Aly thought with a smile, thinking Totodile would still be a little shaken from last night's conversation.

"Good choice to switch, considering Pidgey and Scyther may have never finished that battle." Camillo commented from his spot. Aly nodded and turned her attention to the battle.

"Scyther, use Quick Attack!" Bugsy commanded.

"Scyther!" The mantis Pokémon yelled back. Its body outlined in the white glow again and it charged at Totodile, leaving behind the white and silver trail. Scyther slammed its body into Totodile's body and the small blue crocodile was pushed on to its back.

"Now use U-Turn!" Bugsy commanded. Scyther nodded and suddenly, its body was engulfed by a large see-through blue circle. The bubbled Scyther slammed its body again at Totodile and again, Totodile was pushed back. With the amazing strength of U-Turn and Scyther, Totodile fell upon his back with many scratches on his body.

"Totodile!" Aly said worriedly. Totodile used his claws to push himself back up and looked behind him. Since he did not want Aly to worry, he gave her a weak smile and a thumb up. It was like he was saying 'I'm fine. A few scratches can't stop me.' The brunette trainer was weary at first, but she smile and nodded.

"Alright, Totodile. Use…" Aly started to say, but she was stopped from a white light coming from Bugsy's Pokeball. The white light captured Scyther back into the Pokeball.

"Huh? But you didn't call back Scyther." Aly asked in confusion. Obviously this was a new move she never seen before.

"U-Turn is a Bug type move that allows the user to attack the opponent at one time. Then, the Pokémon is summoned back into its Pokeball and its trainer chooses another Pokémon." Bugsy explained. He reached to his belt and pulled out another Pokeball.

"Metapod, come on out!" Bugsy commanded and released his Pokeball. The Pokeball opened up and Bugsy's Pokémon landed on the ground. The light faded and showed Aly and Totodile who they were up against. It had a soft body and was protected by a hard outer shell.

Aly and Totodile looked at the creature with wide eyes and they both had sweatdrops in the corner of their heads.

After a long moment, Aly grabbed her Pokedex. "That's a Pokémon?" She asked herself as the Pokedex scanned the small bug Pokémon.

"_Metapod; The Cocoon Pokémon. __It prepares for evolution by hardening its shell as much as possible to protect its soft body."_

"Evolution, huh?" Aly asked, putting away her Pokedex. Then, she turned to her blue partner. "Return, Totodile." She ordered as she pointed out her Pokeball. A red light emerged from it and engulfed Totodile back to its Pokeball before he could protest, since he wanted to continue. She reached into her belt and brought out another Pokeball.

"Pidgey, time to shine!" She tossed the Pokeball and it opened up. Pidgey faded out of the light and gave out a battle cry.

"Use Gust!" Aly commanded. Pidgey started to flap her wings in a fast motion and a large gust of wind came out. The wind picked up Metapod high into the air. Then, Pidgey forced the wind downwards, with Metapod following. "Metapod!" It cried out when it fell to the ground. Metapod rocked its body to the left and managed to stand.

"Use Tackle, Metapod!" Bugsy commanded.

"Metapod!" Metapod said as it pushed its body towards Pidgey. She did not see this coming, (since Metapod has no arms and legs) and was pushed to the ground when Metapod made contact. Once seeing Pidgey down, Metapod jumped back into place. Pidgey got back up and shook off the dust on her wings.

"Alright, Pidgey. Use Gust one more time!" Aly pointed with a smile. Pidgey also smiled and flapped her wings quickly. The wind picked up Metapod once again and with the same results, Metapod was slammed to the ground. Only when Metapod stood up, it fell back down to the ground, unconscious with swirly eyes. "Meta…" The Bug Pokémon moaned.

"Metapod is unable to battle. The winner is Pidgey!"

"Good job, Pidgey!" Aly yelled to her Pokémon with a thumb up. Pidgey turned to her trainer, smiled, and put her wing up.

"Your Pidgey did a good job. That Gust was truly something." Bugsy said as he commanded Metapod back to its Pokeball. He reached to his belt and tossed the Pokeball. "Scyther, come on out!" The Pokeball opened up and Scyther appeared, standing tall.

"Think you can continue battling, Pidgey?" Aly asked. Pidgey turned and nodded her head. "Okay, then." She said with a smile, but then her smile turned into a straight line. 'Bugsy's U-Turn did a lot effect on Totodile, so I better be careful.' Aly thought to herself.

"Use Focus Energy!" Bugsy said.

"Scyther!" The mantis Pokémon said. Scyther closed its eyes and suddenly, its body was outlined in a golden glow. Then, 3 magical golden circles started to circle Scyther and spin around it very fast.

'What's it doing?' Aly asked herself.

"Aly!" She turned to Camillo and saw a panicked look on his face. "Focus Energy allows the Pokémon's Attack power to increase. You better do something fast!" He warned her.

'Yikes. And here I thought U-Turn was intimidating. Better think fast.' Aly turned and saw one of the 3 magical circles go into Scyther. Looks like the circles were like a timer. If Pidgey attacks, then Scyther can still use its power from Focus Energy. All Pidgey knows are Quick Attack, Gust, Tackle, and…

'Perfect!'

"Pidgey, use Whirlwind!" Aly yelled. Pidgey heard her trainer's order, but it's been the first time she is using Whirlwind. However, Pidgey did not want to face the Focus Energy, so she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and suddenly, her wings outlined in a magical white glow. Scyther's eyes widened at this, but it shook it off and braced itself for the worst. Pidgey flapped her two wings with all her might, and then white streaks (which held a lot of wind) of light rushed from her wings to Scyther. The wind was much bigger than Pidgey's Gust, so big, that it sent Scyther flying. Scyther's whole body faded into red and suddenly, Bugsy's Pokeball opened up and Scyther went back inside.

"It worked?" Aly asked with her head tilted and her blue eyes blinking twice. She then smiled and jumped with her fist in the air. "It worked!"

"Wow." Bugsy said with a shocked face. "That was a very impressive Whirlwind, Aly."

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"No, really. That wasn't any normal Whirlwind. That was much more powerful." Bugsy said as he brought his Pokeball. "Really?" Aly asked with her hands on her hips. "Really. Now… Kakuna, come on out!" He tossed the Pokeball up and the red sphere opened up. Out on the battle ground was a creature that was a yellow, serpentine cocoon Pokémon. It has a dome-shaped head and black, triangular eyes. It also has two scythe-like arms in the middle of its body. Aly looked at the small creature and brought out her Pokedex.

_Kakuna; The Cocoon Pokémon. While awaiting evolution, it hides from predators under leaves and in nooks of branches._

"Bug type means no worries for you, right Pidgey?" Aly joked with a smile. Pidgey turned and nodded her head. "Use Gust!" She ordered. A small smile appeared on Pidgey's beak and she flapped her small wings. The wind picked up Kakuna and the wind threw it against one of the trees of the battle field. Then, the wind pushed Kakuna back to its original position.

"Are you alright Kakuna?" Bugsy asked his poor Pokémon. Kakuna slid up and stood its ground, but its body was a little shaky. "Use Poison Sting!" Bugsy said with a pointed finger. Kakuna led out a sound and suddenly, a large purple dart was shot from its body. The dart went shooting into Pidgey's wing. It did some damage, but Pidgey was able to pull the dart out of her wing.

"Use Quick Attack!" Aly said. Pidgey's body outlined in a white glow and she flew to Kakuna, slamming her body against its shell. Pidgey flew back and watched as Kakuna fell to the ground, with swirly eyes.

"Kakuna is unable to battle. The winner is Pidgey!" Camillo said and he pointed to Aly.

"That was good, Pidgey." Aly said with a smile. Pidgey turned to her trainer. "Keep it up and we can beat Bugsy" She added and her smile grew bigger. Pidgey had the same size of smile as Aly's. She turned back around and began to think on what Aly said. Aly is a good trainer. She was kind to Pidgey. Her words of encouragement always cheered Pidgey up. To think if they beat Bugsy, how proud Aly will be, just thinking about it…

"Pidgey!?" Aly yelled with concerned eyes.

While Pidgey was thinking, her whole body was engulfed in a bright white light. Small thin blue lines of the same energy started to circle her and white sparkles followed in pursuit. Once the light faded, Pidgey was transformed into something new. Now a large raptor-like bird was standing in her place. While its primary color is brown, its plumage is much more elaborate than what it was before. Its head-crest is much longer than before and is a reddish color. The plumage of its tail is also quite colorful, alternating between red and yellow. Other than its ornamental plumage, its basic coloration is similar to Pidgey, with pinkish-gray feet and black markings around its eyes. It also has powerful talons.

"Pidgo!" The brand new Pokémon cried out to the ceiling, her medium sized wings spreading out. Her wings were shining with sparkles.

"Whoa!" Said Aly.

"Whoa!" Next Bugsy.

"Whoa!" Then Camillo.

Aly quickly got out her Pokedex.

_Pidgeotto, The Bird Pokémon. And the evolved form of Pidgey. It renders its prey immobile using well-developed claws, then carries the prey more than __60 miles__ to its nest._

"Pidgeotto." Aly whispered, but smiled realizing what happened. "You evolved into Pidgeotto. That's awesome Pidgey!" But then she thumped herself on the head realizing that's not her name anymore. "I mean, _Pidgeotto._" She corrected. "Pidgo." Pidgeotto said with a smile.

"Congratulations to your Pidgeotto, Aly. But this doesn't change anything." Bugsy said, bringing out his Pokeball. Aly gulped and so did Pidgey, because they knew who Bugsy's last Pokémon is; his best Pokémon. Scyther!

Their thoughts were brought out by the sight of Scyther emerging from the Pokeball. Scyther's eyes widened at the sight of the newly evolved Pidgey, now about its height. But Scyther didn't care what size its opponent is, Scyther can still fight them. So it brought up its sword-like hands and gave Pidgeotto a very intimidating glare. Pidgeotto saw this and gave Scyther _her_ intimidating glare; by narrowing her eyes and spreading out her new wings out.

"That's the spirit, Pidgeotto." Aly said with a smile. "Use Quick Attack!" She said with her index finger pointing out.

"Pidgo!" The bird Pokémon cried out and her brand new wings began to have a white light on the ends. She hunched her back and flew right to Scyther, with a perfect shot. Scyther fell on to its back and Pidgeotto flew back to her spot. Scyther slowly got back up, but he did not seem to injured. The move did it half of damage.

"Now you use Quick Attack!" Bugsy said. Scyther's wings glowed up again and it charged at Pidgeotto. This Quick Attack did a lot of damage, resulting into critical hit. Pidgeotto was hurt badly as she fell to the ground, lying on one wing.

"Get up quickly, Pidgeotto!" Aly said quickly, seeing that Scyther is becoming stronger. Pidgeotto heard her trainer's warning and slowly stood on her talons. "Pidgo…" The bird Pokémon moaned in pain. "Can you use Gust?" Aly asked softly. Pidgeotto weakly lifted one of her wings and led out one flip, but that only led out a small gust of wind. The wind only got halfway to Scyther before disappearing.

"Finish this battle with Quick Attack, again!" Bugsy said with a fist raised. Scyther's wings continued to glow and he charged at Pidgeotto again. Pidgeotto saw this coming and thought she could beat him. Aly would probably want her to stay down, but she did not want to show weakness to this Scyther. She is a Flying type! Flying beats Bug Types. So Pidgeotto allowed the magical white glow to return to her feathers and she charged at the charging Scyther.

"Pidgeotto! No!" Aly cried out, since she did not order an attack yet. A Pokémon using a move without the trainer commanding it is a very bad thing.

When they made contact, a large explosion was seen and smoke covered the whole battle field. It wasn't long until it cleared and the two Pokémon were standing. Scyther shook a little, but there was no single scratch on him. Pidgeotto, on the other hand, was shaking like a wet dog and there were many scratches on her wings and body. The two Pokémon just kept staring at each other, intimidating the other to give up. All that could be heard was Pidgeotto's breathing.

It would've lasted longer, if only Pidgeotto didn't fall on to the ground.

"Oh no." Aly whispered. She walked over to the battle ground and kneeled down to her Pokémon. The swirls on Pidgeotto's eyes disappeared when she felt a hand on her wing. She looked up to see Aly sadly smiling down on her. "You did well, Pidgeotto." She said sadly. Pidgeotto, knowing what she did, turned her head to not look at Aly in shame. For she did what any owned Pokémon shouldn't do; disobey their trainer.

"Aly? Are you going to call on your next Pokémon?" Camillo asked loudly. Aly thought about it. All she had was Totodile and Ekans left. Totodile is already weakened and Ekans hasn't been trained to Scyther's level yet. So Aly made a decision that shocked both Bugsy and Camillo.

"I forfeit the battle."

Both males mouths hung open in shock, only Camillo's was bigger. "But Aly…"

"If that is your decision, Aly." Bugsy said as he walked over to her, Camillo following. "You know you can battle again any time after today."

"I know." Aly said as she placed Pidgeotto back into her Pokeball.

"You shouldn't take this loss to seriously. But seeing your Pidgeotto like that, I suggest you should talk to her more. I bet she is feeling really bad right now." Bugsy said as he, Aly, and Camillo walked to the large spider ride. Aly and Camillo stepped on and Bugsy walked to the blue lever. He pulled it and watched the duo go away slowly. "How about we start in 2 days? I'd like to see how much training you'll put into your Pokémon. I bet you might have a chance at beating me." Bugsy yelled back with a wave. Aly, feeling better hearing his words, waved back with a smile. "You mean I have a chance at beating you." She loudly teased back.

Once Camillo and Aly exited the elevator, Aly went to the double doors, but turned to see Camillo not following. "You're not coming?"

"I have to talk with Bugsy for the next battle." Camillo said.

"Will you be ref for that battle?" Aly asked. "You bet kiddo. I need to look out for my 'soon to be champ' anyways." He said with a smile. That only earned a small smile from Aly. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked her with concern.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Aly said with her sad smile. She then turned and walked out of the door. Camillo was worried about her, but she was fine. When she lost to Silver that was an emotional breakdown. But knowing she can have another rematch, it didn't bother her much.

Thinking about her Pokémon's reaction to the loss is what worries her most.

* * *

_I am again, so sorry, I did not update for so long. 4 months now. Heheheh…._

_Wow. 15 pages, over 7,000 words. I think this is one of my longest chapters I have ever written…err….typed. Plus, ignore what I said at the top. That was a few months ago. Hehe…_

_I bet some of you are wondering I typed a chapter where I lost. Well, um, I did lose my first battle against Bugsy. But don't make fun of me for that. Ash and other important Pokémon characters lost too. I'm not going to keep writing loosing stories til I win. That wouldn't be fun. You'll just have to wait 'til my next update. Hopefully I won't wait 4 or more months. _

_Happy Wednesday Everyone! :D_


	14. Chapter 14: Aly vs Silver ll

Chapter 14

_3 months!? I haven't updated this story for 3 months!? Dishonor! I bring dishonor to my whole writing career. (Sigh) I apologize, my readers. I am seriously going to work on maybe 2 to 3 chapters to this story, since I am in Cleveland, Ohio, and I have no Internet. So when I get back to my Mom's house (a place WITH Internet) I shall post the chapters I have written. _

_I just noticed that instead of 'Camilo', I put Camillo. I think I've been mixing up his name. Random, I know, but I don't want to confuse you guys. So I shall start typing "Camillo" so that you guys won't think I am spelling it wrong. _

_One more Author's Note, you all notice that Aly's battle cry/ or motto is "Time to Shine!" Well, I noticed that, and I think that line is more of a Pokémon Contest battle cry. So, I am changing it to "Time to battle!" If the scenario changes, then it could be "Time to help" "Time to eat" or etc. I just wanted to let you guys know. _

_Mewone:__ I am glad you like this story. It makes my day. Hopefully I get some reviewers. No offense, you're awesome, but I just wish I could have some more reviewers that are so into this story like you. (Sigh)_

_I like to thank __Lady Amazon__ for adding this story to their Favorite Story list, __Captain Flame__ for adding this story to their Favorite and Following Story list, and __animefan45892__ for adding this story to their Favorite list. You guys rock! And if you don't mind, would you guys leave a review to tell me what you think of this story? You don't have to, just a suggestion. _

_In this chapter: Aly and Silver have another battle! (DUN DUN DUN!)_

* * *

Aly walked out of the Pokémon Center and started to walk towards the field that is next to the Slowpoke Well. Along with her was Togepi, who was happily playing with his stubby hands. He still had trouble walking, so Aly held him in her arms. Since the Slowpoke incident, the sky began to show no signs of grey clouds and no rain came. So today was a beautiful and dry day.

Yesterday, she lost to Bugsy. She was upset at first, since that was her first gym lost, but it's a new day. Some training at the Well will help them approve. Then, she can battle Bugsy, making sure she will not lose.

Once she made it to the well, she grabbed her Pokeballs from her belt. "Come on out, guys." She commanded as she tossed them up. All 3 Pokeballs opened up and the Pokeballs landed on the grass. Ekans slivered up happily, but Totodile and Pidgeotto stood still, with sad looks on their face.

Aly placed Togepi on the ground and took a knee, so she was at the two sad Pokémon's eye level. "Hey, guys. You aren't still upset over the battle, are you?" She asked them with a sad smile. Pidgeotto and Totodile sighed and nodded their heads.

"Well, don't be. I know we'll beat them next battle." She said with encouragement. That got Pidgeotto and Totodile to look up at her with confused faces. "With a little training, I know we can beat them." She said as she stood up, raising a fist.

Sadly, Pidgeotto and Totodile didn't seem too excited by those words of encouragement. A sweatdrop appeared on the corner of Aly's head. "Okay. How about you two take a nice break? I'll just…" Aly said, but paused. She was about to say 'go and train' but she only had two choices. Baby Togepi or…

Duh! How could Aly forget to use him? Aly turned to her right and saw Ekans playing in the grassy area. She smiled and turned back to her other two Pokémon. "I'll go and train Ekans for a bit, okay?" She asked them. The two Pokémon just shrugged and sat down behind the wall of the Slowpoke Well.

"Hey Ekans!" Aly yelled as she jogged over to her Pokémon.

"Ekans?" He asked as he saw Aly jog over to him.

"Want to train a little? I know you could use some." She asked with a smile. "Ekans!" Ekans said with a smile and raised his tail, placing in the middle of them. Aly giggled at the gesture and placed her hand on top of his tail. "Alright, then. Let the training begin!" She yelled as she and Ekans raised their hand/tail to the sky.

Suddenly, a Rattata jumped from the grass and in front of them. "Ratta!" It cried out, seeing that it wanted a challenge. Aly and Ekans gave a glance, nodded, and Ekans jumped into a fighting stance. "Ekans!" He cried out.

* * *

"That was an amazing training session, Ekans." Aly said with a smile as they walked towards the well.

"Ekans." The purple snake said (closed eyes) with a smile. The reason that it was a good training was because as they trained, Ekans learned a new move. They were battling another Ekans and that Ekans was really good. After using Bite on Aly's Ekans, he got upset and started to stare at the opponent. Aly was confused at first, but she figured it out after the wild Ekans realized hers and fell to the ground, not moving. Don't worry, it got back up, but it was stunned a little.

'So that's what Glare looks like.' Aly thought.

They approached the well and they saw Pidgeotto and Totodile taking a nap against the stony wall. "Looks like we're all here." Aly said with a smile. Except… "Huh?" Pidgeotto, Ekans, Totodile... Aly looked at the empty spot next to Totodile.

'Oh no!'

* * *

"Togepi!" Aly yelled. After discovering that her Togepi went missing, Aly and her Pokémon quickly looked through the well and the grassy area. Her Pokémon asked the Slowpoke, but they weren't much help.

So now Aly is going through Azalea Town, looking for her missing Pokémon. 'How could I lose Togepi? He can barely walk. Unless…

He just took his first steps.'

Her thoughts were brought out by the sight of Totodile and Ekans running towards her. "Any luck on finding Togepi?" She asked them. The two Pokémon sadly shook their heads. "Pidgo!" Aly heard. She looked up and saw Pidgeotto in the sky. "How about you, Pidgeotto?" She asked. "Pidgo! Pidg…"

"I'm guessing this is your Pokémon."

Aly, Pidgeotto, Totodile, and Ekans turned around and saw something that made them all smile. Togepi was right there, standing next to a boy.

"Togei Togei!" The egg Pokémon yelled at the sight of his trainer. "Togepi!" Aly said happily, running towards him and scooping him up in her arms. "I was so worried about you. Don't you do you run off on your own ever again, okay?" She asked Togepi. Togepi nodded and Aly led out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much for finding my Togepi. You don't know how…" Aly said as she looked up to the boy who found her Togepi, but then she looked at him with disturbed and shocked eyes.

"Wow. Losing your Pokémon. You're supposed to look out for your Pokémon, not lose them. You must be a careless trainer." The boy said as he flipped his red bangs.

"Silver!?" Aly asked with shock. "What are you doing here!?"

Silver led out a sigh. "I was about to leave Azalea Town from my important work, but then your Togepi came walking towards me. It probably was trying to run away from you and your Pokémon." Aly gave him a glare of annoyance.

"Now if you excuse me, I must get back to my journey." Silver said as he turned around to walk away. But Aly stopped him.

"I want another battle." Aly said quietly. Silver could barely hear that, so he turned around to hear it again. Aly turned and said loudly, "I want another battle with you."

Silver led out a little chuckle. "No way. You'll just lose to me again. That'll just waste my time." He said seriously.

"You're wrong!" Aly shouted, which got Silver to look at her again. "If you are right, prove me wrong. I know I can beat you."

Silver thought about it, and then he led out another quiet chuckle. "Alright. I'm only battling you so I can show you how better I am to you." He said. Aly gave him another glare and took a few steps back, Silver doing the same. Aly placed Togepi on the ground, but quickly said, "Please don't walk away, this time." Togepi nodded.

Aly turned to her other two Pokémon behind her and waved at them to come to her. "You two will be fine." She reassured them. Totodile and Pidgeotto exchanged looks, but they smiled and stood by their trainer.

"Hmph." Silver breathed out, and then he reached to his belt and brought out his Pokeball. "Gastly! Battle Now!" He said as he threw his Pokeball up. The Pokeball opened up and Silver's Pokémon came out.

It appeared to be nothing more than a black ball of matter or gas that is surrounded by a purple glow of smog. It had big, white eyes and a mouth with a pair of fangs in it. The creature looked more like a haunted bowling ball to Aly. She reached her handbag and brought out her Pokedex.

"_Gastly; The Gas Pokémon. __Its thin body is made of gas. Despite lacking substance, it can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation."_

"That's a comforting thought." Aly said to herself, hearing that last sentence. She turned behind her to Totodile. "You should go first, Totodile." Totodile smiled and jumped in front of her, saying "Toto!" as he raised his fist.

"Hm…" Silver looked at Totodile, observing him. Then he chuckled. "Pathetic." He said with a smile. "Excuse me?" Aly said with an annoyed look. "Judging the level of your Totodile, he should've evolved by now." He said with his arms crossed.

"Uh." Aly looked down at Totodile, and Totodile was looking at her too. As much as Aly hated it, Silver is right. He has trained so hard and became stronger since their last battle. She always wondered what Totodile would look like when he evolves. But judging Totodile's face, it's was like he was telling her 'I don't want to evolve, yet. I want to when the time comes'. Aly smiled and so did to Totodile, seeing she knew what he was thinking. They both turned and Aly pointed her finger at Silver.

"It's not pathetic I didn't evolve Totodile, yet. You shouldn't make your Pokémon do something they don't want to do." She said with an angry glare. "To!" Totodile said with a nod and arms crossed.

"Whatever. I'm just saying Pokémon do get stronger when they have lots of power. But let's stop this ridiculous argument and start the battle." Silver said.

"Fine by me. Totodile, use Bite." Aly commanded.

"Toto!" Totodile said as he jumped high in the air. When he got up high his tiny, yet sharp, front fangs changed to a white glow. Then, he leaned his body downwards to Gastly. Since Gastly was round, it was kind of hard for Totodile to wrap his mouth around him, but he was able to do it.

"Gastly!" Gastly cried out in pain as he felt Totodile's fang sinking into his skin. Silver's eyes were widened at the amount of damage Totodile was creating. The first time they battled, his Chikorita crushed that reptile. But now, Totodile was actually hurting his Gastly. Too make matters worse, Totodile's Bite is a Dark type move, and Dark are one of Ghost type's weakness.

Totodile finally released Gastly and jumped back to his position. Gastly moaned and started to slowly fall to the ground. "How's that, Silver?" Aly asked with her arms crossed and a big grin on her face.

"Beginner's luck." Silver said seriously. Aly's grin disappeared and he glared back at him. However, Silver looked at Gastly and knew he probably can't battle anymore. But if he recalls him, Aly will just assume she'll beat him, which she won't. Luckily, he remembered one of Gastly's moves.

"Use Curse."

Gastly slowly hovered back up the ground and shook his body to get back into battle, but the pain was still there. The gas Pokémon looked directly into Totodile's red eyes, making Totodile a bit intimidated. Suddenly, a purple zigzag-like line appared out of Gastly's body and shot straight into Totodile's stomach. Totodile went stiff, the purple line giving him a scary feeling inside.

After a moment, the magical purple line shot back to Gastly, leaving both Totodile and Aly confused. Totodile even turned to Aly and she saw nothing wrong with him. Suddenly, they turned to Gastly, who was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"It fainted!?" Aly asked herself with shock, with Totodile being shocked too.

Silver said nothing as he brought out his Pokeball and returned Gastly. "You've got to be kidding me? That can't be your plan." Aly said with a frown.

The red headed boy strangely placed a cocky smile on. "Oh, it's my plan alright." He said with his arms crossed.

Suddenly, Totodile fell to the ground in pain. A mysterious glow outlined his body, the same color as Gastly's Curse. It was as if Totodile's every single body part was getting attacked by an invisible Pokémon. "Totodile!" Aly said with worried eyes, seeing her Pokémon getting hurt by this weird pain. The glow went away, but Totodile was still in pain. He even had to support his body with his one blue arm.

"Return, Totodile." Aly commanded with the Pokeball in her hand, however, when the red light came out, Totodile dodged it. Aly looked at him with a confused look. She was starting to think that Totodile wanted to continue battling, but he just walked, slowly, to Aly and stood beside her. Now she got it; Totodile must still hate Pokeballs. Typical, difficult, Totodile.

Silver was about to comment about how ridiculous Totodile was being, but he wanted to end this battle quickly to get back on track, so he quickly brought out his Pokeball. "Bayleef! Battle Now!" The Pokeball has been tossed and it opened up.

Instead of the small armless green Pokémon they remembered, something else came out of the Pokeball. This creature is much bigger than Chikorita. It resembles a pale yellow dinosaur or a lizard. It has curled leaf-like growths, stated to be buds with small tree shoots inside, sprouting in a ring around its neck. A large leaf shaped like a scythe protrudes from its head. It has red eyes, and has one large toenail on each of its four feet. It also has a small tail. "Bayleef!" The creature cried out.

"Chikorita evolved?" Aly asked herself as she brought out her Pokedex. "_Bayleef; the Leaf Pokémon. __A spicy aroma emanates from around its neck. The aroma acts as a stimulant to restore health."_

Totodile glanced at Bayleef and it did the same to him. Just to tick him off, Bayleef stick out its tongue, then snickered at the small blue crocodile. Totodile was shocked, and then he was angered. Bayleef may be bigger than him, but that's not a good reason to stop him from biting off one of its legs. So that said crocodile was about to charge at it, but a hand stopped him. He looked up and saw that it was Aly that stopped him.

"Totodile, I know how much defeating Bayleef is, but you're hurt right now. Besides, Pidgeotto's a good choice against a Grass Type. Please?" She asked. Totodile looked up at her. It wasn't an order or demand, she was asking him to. She wasn't forcing him; she was giving him a choice. Totodile couldn't believe how much trust she has for him. So for her sake, Totodile nodded and walked back to his place. Aly turned to Pidgeotto and the bird nodded to her trainer, flying over to her battle place.

"Use Reflect!" Silver ordered. Bayleef nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, his eyes were now glowing light blue and were clear. Out of nowhere, a clear glass wall appeared in front of Bayleef. It just stood there for moments, but then strangely, it levitated into Bayleef's body.

'Looks like Bayleef's Defense just got powered up.' Aly thought to herself. Battling and Training has certainly made her knowledge of Pokémon and their moves grow. Like when she learned that not all attacks are meant to attack Pokémon, it was to improve the Pokémon's stats. 'This battle might take a while.' "Pidgeotto, Use Gust!"

"Pidgo!" Pidgeotto said and started to flap her wings. Soon, large amount of winds spread out everywhere. The wind didn't lift up Bayleef (due to his heavy weight) but it did push him back a few feet, legs sliding on the ground. Since Bayleef is a Grass Type, this Flying Type attack did much damage upon him.

"Synthesis, Bayleef." Bayleef nodded and suddenly, the leaf on top of his head glowed pure white and his body glowed yellow with sparkles. The magical glow disappeared and Bayleef looked healthy as ever, as if he never got hurt. "Now use Poison Powder!" Silver commanded. "Bay!" The yellow Pokémon said and opened his mouth. A grey sphere started to form in circles with glowing purple sparkles inside. Then, Bayleef shot the sphere at Pidgeotto. The grey sphere dissolved into grey smoke (with the purple sparkles fading away) and it was slowly hurting Pidgeotto. She couldn't help but inhale the grey smoke. After the smoke cleared, Pidgeotto had a faint purple blush on the tip of her beak. Plus, her body was covered in a clear and sparkly purple color.

"Pidgeotto! Are you okay?" Aly asked in concern. Pidgeotto turned to her trainer and gave a small smile, trying to be strong for her, but suddenly, purple lighting crawled on Pidgetto's body. This made the bird Pokémon turn back around in pain. "Use Gust if you can, Pidgeotto!" Aly said. If she couldn't use Gust, then Aly should just switch her out. But Pidgeotto nodded, trying to ignore the poison, and flapped her wings. The wind was summoned again and it pushed Bayleef again, slapping him in the face.

"Razor Leaf!" Silver said. Bayleef looked back up (with a shaky head and eyes) He swung his head back and whipped the leaf on top of his head, like a baseball bat about to hit a baseball. When he swung it forward, sharp small green leaves came out of nowhere and were sent to Pidgeotto. The leaves came so quickly, plus being poisoned, that Pidgeotto couldn't dodge them. Luckily for her, it was a Grass Type move, so it didn't hurt her much. But when the leaves stopped coming, the purple lightning came back and Pidgeotto felt the Poison kicking in.

"Looks like Pidgeotto can't take it anymore attacks. What a pathetic Pokémon." Silver commented with his arms crossed, eyes closed, and an amused smile on his face.

"Pathetic!? She's poisoned, you apple-headed jerk!" Aly argued back with a red vein on the top of her head.

"Whatever. Let me just put her out of her misery." Silver said, uncrossing his arms and pointing to Bayleef. "Finish this off with…"

"Use Quick Attack!" Aly said, not even letting Silver finish his sentence. "Huh?" Silver asked in confusion. Pidgeotto shook her head, still trying to fight off the poison, and her body outlined in a white glow. Pidgeotto arched her back, and then she shot herself to Bayleef. The attack was head on and Pidgeotto collided with Bayleef. The glow on Pidgeotto gave out, so a large grey explosion was seen on the battle ground. Aly covered her face to shield herself from the smoke. Even Togepi, Totodile, and Ekans covered themselves. But Silver just remained still, arms crossed.

Finally, the smoke cleared. Bayleef was still in his position, and so was Pidgeotto. Both were shaken a little and both could barely stand/fly.

There was no winner when both Pokémon fell to the ground.

"Pidgeotto!" Aly yelled out in concern. Bayleef was the one, who was going to fall first, but Pidgeotto's poison was still there, and she couldn't take it anymore, so she too gave up. Slowly, Bayleef opened his eyes and turned his head to his trainer, expecting some kind words, but the glare Silver was giving to Bayleef was definitely not kind. More like disappointment. "Return." He said coldly to his starter, with the Pokeball in hand. Bayleef flinched at his words and let the red light to suck him into the Pokeball.

"You did awesome, Pidgeotto. Return." Aly said kindly to her fallen Pokémon as the red light captured Pidgeotto into her Pokeball. Then she turned to Silver. "Looks like both of our Pokémon lost, huh, Silver." Aly joked, but Silver just gave her a glare. He reached to his belt and brought out his last Pokémon.

"Zubat! Battle now!" Silver tossed his Pokeball and it opened up. The light faded and Zubat spread out his tiny his wings to fly off the ground.

"You caught a Zubat?" Aly asked him, seeing that Silver has been very busy with catching new Pokémon. Silver smiled and nodded his head. "Zubat is a good Pokémon to capture since it is a Poison AND Flying Type. Plus it has Inner Focus, which prevents it from flinching. Much better than any your Pokémon; especially that tiny Ekans."

Ekans's mouth opened with shock, and then his eyes squinted in anger. Did that boy just insult him and his friends?

'Hm… Maybe Ekans could do the job.' Aly thought. Ekans is a Poison Type, so maybe she has a chance. She was about to call on her purple Pokémon, but someone already took his place, making Ekans open his mouth in shock. It was Totodile and he stood there with pride, but he shook a little.

"Totodile, you're hurt, remember? Let Ekans battle Zubat." Aly said to her partner. Ekans slithered to in front of Aly, thinking that Totodile was going to listen to her. However, Totodile shook his head, making Aly and Ekans confused. Totodile wanted to battle because he was tired of Silver and his insulting comments to his trainer and her Pokémon. Obviously, he knew nothing about taking care of Pokémon properly, not like Aly does. He knew that he shouldn't be talking, since he treated Aly very cruelly the day they met, but she changed him. Yes, he sadly admits that.

Plus, he wanted to battle instead of Ekans. They've became rivals since the day they met Ekans. When Ekans was training with Aly, Totodile could obviously see Ekans was trying to become strong as him. So, for the fun of it, he wanted to tick him off by not letting him battle. Totodile suddenly chuckled at that last thought.

Aly thought about it for a quick second, but seeing Totodile's determination, she decided to let him battle. Sure, Ekans hasn't had his first battle, but they're could be another day for that. "Alright, Totodile. You're up." Aly said with a smile.

Totodile nodded and turned to his purple rival. He stuck out his tongue at Ekans and Ekans gave him a death glare. He was not a happy Pokémon.

"If you're done, I would like to end this battle already. I don't have all day." Silver rudely said. Aly shook her head, getting her head in the game, and pointed out to Totodile. "Use Bite, Totodile." She commanded.

"Toto!" Totodile said as he jumped into the air and opened his mouth, revealing his two fangs. He leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Zubat's neck, like the last time in the Slowpoke Well. Totodile jumped from his opponent and landed back to his original position.

Zubat shook the pain of Bite off and waited for his trainer's command. "Zubat, use Super Sonic!" Silver said. Zubat smiled and opened his tiny mouth. Soon, small thin blue circles emerged from the mouths and were sent to Totodile. As they went, the circles grew in size until they reached Totodile. Totodile looked confusingly at the circles, but soon his eyes turned into black swirls and he swayed side to side. 'Not again.' Aly thought with a frown, face palming herself.

"Now you use Bite!" Silver commanded. Zubat nodded and flew on over to the swaying Pokémon. He opened his mouth and revealed his two fangs, and then sinking them into Totodile's neck. Even with the amount pain of that attack, Totodile's eyes never changed and he kept swaying. Zubat flew off of him and back to his position.

"Snap out of it, Totodile!" Aly called out to her Pokémon. Strangely, Totodile heard her cry and his swirly eyes returned to his normal ones. "To?" He asked in confusion. "Alright!" Aly said with joy.

"How did he get over the confusion so quick?" Silver asked with a confused face. Aly's eyebrows narrowed and she playfully smiles, placing her hands on her hips. "You're Zubat isn't the only one who has ever confused Totodile in a battle." She then turned to her blue partner. "Right, Totodile?" She asked him with a wink. Totodile looked at her and he also smiled, giving her a thumb up.

"Oh really?" Silver said with a smile of his own, already thinking of a move that'll tick Aly off. "Use Super Sonic, again." He said. Zubat nodded and opened his mouth again, letting the blue circles fly to Totodile. However, Totodile saw this coming, so he jumped into the air to dodge the attack.

"What!?" Silver asked in shock and had an angry expression on his face. Zubat even looked shock with Totodile staying in the air.

"Let's finish this, buddy." Aly said with a confident smile. She raised her fist into the air. "Use Water Gun!"

"Toto…" Totodile began to open his mouth as he spun his body in one twist. Then, gallons of water were released from his mouth as he yelled "Dile!" The beam of water hit Zubat so hard, almost practically drowning, that the small bat Pokémon was forced back to a nearby tree behind Silver. He landed painfully on his back and he fainted, swirly eyes spinning in a fast motion.

"We won, Totodile!" Aly practically screamed with a huge smile on her face. "We won!" She repeated with a twirl of her body. She ran to her partner and he jumped up, high fiving the brunette with his small blue hand.

Silver walked to his Zubat and brought out his Pokeball. "Return." The red-headed boy said as the red light captured Zubat into the Pokeball.

As Aly went over to Silver, Totodile was greeted by Togepi and Ekans. The baby egg Pokémon ran up to him and congratulated him with a stubby-high five, which Totodile was happy to accept. He turned to Ekans and lowered his hand for a handshake, but Ekans turned his back to Totodile. Obviously, he was still upset.

"Hey, Silver." Silver turned to see Aly with that annoying smile on her face. "That was a great battle. You did an awesome job." She complimented. She lowered her hand. "I hope we have another great battle."

Silver declined her handshake and flipped his bangs. "Don't get so happy, kid." He said seriously. "Huh?" Aly asked in confusion. Silver turned his back to her. "Trainer or Pokémon, it doesn't matter. I hate seeing them hanging around. It reminds me that a kid like you has a lot to learn about Pokémon and they're real purpose, and that's becoming stronger for battles. Let this be a message for Team Rocket, too. Thinking they're the greatest people in the world just by staying in groups. But being alone, they're weak, just like you're Pokémon." Then, he turned to walk away, but not before adding, "Stay out of my way."

Aly and her Pokémon kept on looking at the path Silver just went into. "That Silver. He'll never learn." Aly said with a sweat drop on her head. Totodile nodded in agreement, eyes closed and arms crossed.

The brunette trainer took a deep breath, to take in everything that just happened, and then she turned to her 3 Pokémon. "How about we head back to the Pokémon Center and heal up. And then we can have some lunch. Sound good with everyone?" She asked them. Totodile and Togepi nodded with big smiles, but Ekans just shrugged his head. With that said, the happy trainer and her Pokémon walked to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

_Hi everyone. I don't have much to say, so there won't be some big important A/N here._

_Oh! Except that insult thing Aly said to Silver. You know, the "apple-headed jerk" I apoligize if that insult was lame or misunderstanding. Outside of my computer, I am a very kind person, so insults are not my thing. Plus, Silver's head color reminded me of a red apple. So, again, sorry. _

_R&R (Read and Review) Happy Reviews= Happy Updates. Better yet, New Reviewers= New Updates. Happy Monday everyone! :D_


	15. Chapter 15: Aly vs Bugsy ll

**Chapter 15**

_Hello wonderful readers. I take it you are all well. I am since Finals at my school are finally over. (Phew!) Anyways, time for the shout outs_

_Mewone:__ I see that you would like that. As a Jedi would say, 'Patience young Padawan.'  
I am really far in the game, but I have to update. Don't worry, you'll time of appreciating Togetic and Croconaw will come. _

_I would also like to thank __loveandfriendship__ for adding this story to their Favorite and Follow list. You made my day. :-)_

_In this chapter, Aly and Bugsy have a re-match!_

* * *

After the battle with Silver, Aly and her Pokémon had a nice quiet lunch at the Pokémon Center. Luckily for her, she remembered to buy Pokémon food at the Poke Mart. Then, Nurse Joy was so nice to let her eat some of the food at the Pokémon Center's Cafeteria.

Now, she didn't want to ruin a sunny day like this, so she let her Pokémon play outside, near the Slowpoke Well. She sat up against the wall of the Well, bringing her knees up to her chest, and watched her Pokémon play. Pidgeotto was flying Togepi on her back, which made Togepi giggle in his adorable sound. Totodile was having a small spar with Ekans, trying to see who was better.

As they played/spared, Aly began to think. She thought about the battle she just had with Silver. The brunette trainer couldn't help but smile on that memory. Aly Gray finally beat Silver. That was an important accomplishment to her, since Silver was starting to be considered as a rival to her. At first, she had her doubts about winning. But seeing how strong her Pokémon began to grow, she thought, no…_knew_ that she would finally beat Silver.

Even if she would've lost, that wouldn't stop her. Sure, the first battle to Silver really got to her, but she learned it's okay to lose. All beginning trainers have their first losses. Heck, she even bet that Silver lost at one point. Maybe even her dad when he was a trainer. Aly sighed. She missed him so much, and it was becoming harder for her to remember him. All she knew was that he left her and her mom when she was very young. She wouldn't ask about it to her Mom because she was afraid it would make her cry again.

Back to the battle, Aly remembers how she felt when she beat Silver. It was very similar to how she beat Falkner, but this time was different. She felt happy and she couldn't stop smiling. It is her first win against her rival.

Aly looked up from her train of thought and back to her Pokémon. She then started to think about how her relationship with these 4 Pokémon grew.

Togepi is one of the cutest baby Pokémon Aly has ever met. Seeing him hatched from his egg was a moment Aly will truly never forget. And that face Togepi made when he saw his trainer? 'Priceless' Aly thought with a smile. She could not wait for Togepi train, learn some incredible moves, and then evolve. 'Reminder, search Pokedex for Togepi's next stage in evolution.' Aly thought to herself.

Ekans was a good Pokémon. When they found him, Aly felt a little unsure about him. Well, he was a snake Pokémon, so she couldn't help become scared. But as they travelled together, she learned to not fear for his appearance and he was good Pokémon in battle. He listened to her (unlike Totodile) and Ekans made Aly think he was like a soldier; trying to prove himself worthy for battle. She also found it funny at this idea; that Ekans and Totodile are becoming rivals themselves, must be ever since Totodile stepped on Ekans purple tail. Just watching them spar was entertainment to Aly. Totodile threw a punch to Ekans, but the purple snake slithered with such grace. Then, Ekans quickly pounced at Totodile with his mouth open, trying to use Bite on Totodile, but the blue crocodile used Water Gun, throwing Ekans up against a rocky wall. A small crater was formed and Ekans glared at his opponent. Totodile busted out laughing and pointed his finger at him. A red vein appeared on Ekans head and he launched himself at Totodile. Aly giggled silently at the two. Strangely, Ekans and Totodile reminded her of Silver and herself. Ekans; being serious, angered if loosing and Totodile; finding the fun in battle.

She looked up to the sky and saw Pidgeotto continuing to carry baby Togepi on her back. Aly still remembers the day her and Totodile met Pidgeotto, back when she was a Pidgey. That small bird was the source of Aly's excitement that day, for Pidgey was Aly's first caught Pokémon. No, she _received_ Totodile from Professor Elm. It was her Totodile who _battled_ Pidgey, then Aly who _caught _her with the Pokeball. Pidgeotto is also a good listener. She must be trying to prove that she can fight too, since she is the only girl on Aly's team. Her attacks are most impressive to Aly and her loyalty to Aly is too.

Now her and Totodile's relationship is a shock to Aly. Since day one, Totodile treated Aly coldly; always ignoring her, pranking her, and giving her dirty looks. Even when Aly should wordiness to her partner, he wouldn't share the same feelings. But that was all because of his hatred towards humans. Since it was Team Rocket who captured his family, he just assumed all the humans were the same, thinking that they could just take whatever they want.

'Maybe if I never picked him…' Aly began to think with a frown, hugging her knees closer.

What if she didn't pick him? What if she picked a Chikorita or Cyndaquil? Maybe he could've been happier, not having to deal with her. He wouldn't have to deal with her constant wordiness for him, even over the smallest things, and her go-happy attitude. However, what if someone else chose Totodile, or worse; what if no one _ever_ chose him? Sure, Professor Elm could take care of him, but Totodile could easily push him away (No offense, Professor Elm) Totodile would continue to hate humans. No one would teach him the wonders of humans, that they aren't all the same.

Besides, Aly now knows that Totodile cares for her. The proof was that incident in the Well. Even if the Rage consumed him, and him pushing Aly to that wall, he saw what he did and became guilty. He thought he hurt her so badly, that she would never forgive him. But she did forgive him, because for another thing.

He trusted her with his secret; his past. He was ashamed to share his past because then people would think he is soft (Which he isn't, in his defense) and treat him like so. But when he told Aly, she didn't. Well, yes, she did hug him, but that's Aly for you. She does like to hug. Still, he trusted her to share his secret fear. So now, their relationship was crystal clear to Aly.

They are more than trainer and master; they are now friends. This made the 12 year old smile, a very big smile.

Back to thinking about the battle, so that Aly doesn't start to cry, she had a new idea. Instead of waiting for tomorrow to battle Bugsy, she decided to battle Bugsy now. She can't help waiting; she needed to let out all this excitement in her.

"Hey guys! Come back over here." Aly yelled to her Pokémon. Ekans had Totodile wrapped up in his tail, but hearing their trainer, he unwrapped Totodile and slithered on over. Totodile took these seconds to catch his breath, and then he walked over. Pidgeotto descended her wings and lowered herself and Togepi in front of Aly. Aly got up and sat on her knees, placing her hands down flat on them.

"What do you guys say about having our re-match against Bugsy today?" She asked them with a smile.

"Togei To!" Togepi said in joy, jumping off of Pidgeotto's back, and with his two stubby hands in the air. However, Togepi didn't prepare his landing well, and he fell (face down) into the ground.

"I'm sorry, Togepi." Aly said (eyes closed) with a smile. She chuckled a little at this adorable scene, and then used her two hands to help Togepi back to his feet. "You're still too young to battle someone. But don't worry, I promise to train you as soon as we win." Togepi sighed with a frown and had a sweatdrop on his head.

"Ekans!" Ekans said with a smile and raised his tail. "It's good thing you're all in, Ekans." Aly said. She then turned to Pidgeotto and Totodile. They gave each other nervous glances, still remembering their loss to Bugsy's Scyther. After a moment, they turned to their trainer. They both smiled and gave a thumb/wing up.

"Toto."

"Pidgo."

"Alright, then…" Aly began to say as she stood up on her feet. She turned to the direction in front of her and raised a fist to the sky. "Then let's go and win ourselves a badge!" She yelled with a smile. All of the Pokémon jumped up, smiled, and raised one of their hands.

"Toto! Pidgo! Togei! Ekans!" They all cried in a chorus.

* * *

Aly and Totodile were now in front of the Azalea Town Gym. Both of them had butterflies in their stomachs. They turned to each other with nervous faces, but Aly shook it off. She gave him a smile and nodded at him. Totodile also smiled and nodded at her back. 'Wow, no surprise Water Gun attack. He really has changed.' Aly thought.

"Hey, Totodile. You can ride on my shoulder if you want, in case you don't want to walk." Aly suggested. Random, she knew, but she thought it was a good try. She thought that idea would be a good idea to bond with Totodile, but he must think it's stupid.

She was proven wrong when she saw Totodile jump high off the ground and on to Aly's shoulder, hanging his feet over the edge. Aly looked at him with shock, but she smiled it off and continued into the building.

When she walked into the elevator, she was shocked to see Camillo not there. Then again, they're battle was supposed to be tomorrow. Oh well. Hopefully he won't be too upset.

After exiting the elevator, and riding the bug…thing again, Aly made it to the battle platform. The battle field was gone, so it was replaced with healthy looking grass. Aly was about to call out for Bugsy, but she saw someone through the trees. She walked into the hidden place until she was near the person. It was Bugsy, who was feeding 2 Bug Pokémon.

"Hey, Bugsy." Aly said. Bugsy, thinking he was alone, yelled "Gahhh!" in shock, lost his balance, and fell on his back. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Aly said with a worried face as she ran over to him and lowered her hand to help him up. Totodile jumped off her shoulder so that she could help him.

"Oh, it's just you, Aly." Bugsy said with a sigh of relief as he stood up, dusting himself off. "I thought you were a burglar, here to steal my Bug Pokémon."

"I doubt that someone would steal from you Bugsy, or at least steal from a gym." Aly joked with her arms crossed. "Yeah, my bad." Bugsy said with a nervous chuckle and a blush on his face.

Aly was about to tell Bugsy why she was here, but she saw Totodile walk on over to the 2 Bug Pokémon Bugsy was feeding. Totodile waved 'Hi' with a smile and they happily did the same. One of them looked like a small green spider and had a black smiley face on their back, which kind of creeped Aly out. The other looked like a red ladybug with big circles for hands.

"Wow." Aly said quietly with amazement. She walked closer to them and brought out her Pokedex. "Who are these cute Pokémon?" She asked herself.

"_Spinarak; The String Spit Pokémon. It spins a web using fine—but durable—thread. It then waits patiently for prey to be trapped."_

"_Ledyba; The Five Star Pokémon. When the weather turns cold, lots of Ledyba gather from everywhere to cluster and keep each other warm."_

"I see you're interested in these two." Bugsy said with a smile.

"Interested? More like in love." Aly joked. "They are just too cute."

"So, Aly. What brings you back here? Our battle doesn't start 'til tomorrow." Bugsy asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if we can battle today." Aly said. Bugsy's eyes widened. "Today?" He asked making sure he heard that right. "Yeah. I know we agreed on tomorrow, but I just recently had a battle and that got me pumping. I feel the confidence flowing through my blood. So, please?" Aly asked. "I don't know…" Bugsy began to say with his arms crossed.

"Please? You know I won't take 'no' for an answer." She begged with her fingers laced tight and putting on her 'puppy dog' eyes. Totodile crossed his arms, sighed (with his eyes closed), and had a sweatdrop on his head. Seeing his trainer 'beg' was becoming an embarrassment to him.

Thinking for a moment, Bugsy smiled and snapped his fingers. "Alright, then. We can battle today." He said with a smile. Aly grinned and clapped her hands together. "Oh, thank you, Bugsy." The brunette trainer said with a respectful bow. She then turned to her blue partner. "You hear that, Totodile? We're gonna have a battle." She said with a smile. Totodile smiled too, ran to her, and hopped on her shoulder.

Aly and Bugsy jogged back to the open grassy area. Aly walked to the bug ride and Bugsy pulled the lever, and then jumping on to a high branch. The field flipped over and a battle field came into view. Bugsy jumped back down and Aly took her place. Soon, Aly realized something. "Uh…problem. We don't have a referee. And I doubt we'll have time to wait for Camillo." She pointed out.

"Don't worry." Bugsy said as he reached into his pocket. In his hands was a remote with many colorful buttons on it. The lavender haired boy pressed a green button, and suddenly, a double-door began to mechanically open on the side of the battle field. Out from inside came a robot, with a white body and a black screen for a face, which was the size smaller to Aly and Bugsy. It had two long grey arms with 2 white claws for hands.

"Um, Bugsy? Wanna introduce me to your new friend?" Aly asked nervously.

"Since we have no time to wait for Camillo, I brought out my mechanical referee. This comes in case if we have no referees during a gym battle. Don't worry, he's friendly. Besides, almost every gym in a region has this as their back-up plan." Bugsy explained.

Aly was about to ask more questions, but a black microphone came out of the robot's chest, to its black screen. "The gym battle between Aly Gray from NewBark Town and Bugsy of Azalea Town is about to begin." The robot said with a male mechanical voice. "This will be a 3 on 3 battle between Aly and Bugsy. Only the challenger may switch out Pokémon during battle. If the last Pokémon has been defeated, then the battle is over."

"Wow. He sounds more sophisticated than Camillo." Aly said with her arms crossed, Totodile nodding in agreement.

"Ready…" The robot began to say with his two arms raised. Then, he lowered them and yelled, "Battle Begin!"

"Kakuna; come on out!" Bugsy said as he tossed his Pokeball. The Pokeball opened up and Kakuna landed on the battle field.

Totodile jumped off Aly because he saw her reached for her belt, meaning she wasn't going to use him first. He was disappointed, but then he remembered that he wanted to Scyther.

"Ekans; time to battle!" Aly said as she tossed her Pokeball. It opened up and the light faded into Ekans. "Ekans!" The purple snake Pokémon cried out.

"Use Poison Sting, Kakuna." Bugsy commanded.

Kakuna nodded and stuck out its lower stinger. The stinger turned purple a small dart was launched at Ekans and it sunk into Ekans stomach. However, since Ekans is also a Poison Type, it didn't affect him much.

"Use Bite!" Aly commanded with her hand stretched in front of herself. "Ekans." He said and launched himself at Kakuna. He opened his large mouth and wrapped his mouth around Kakuna's body. A few moments later, Ekans released his hold on Kakuna and jumped back to his position. Kakuna shook himself and continued to focus on the battle.

"Now use Glare." Aly said.

Ekans nodded and started to stare at Kakuna, which made Kakuna cower a little. Then, Ekans eyes outlined in a deadly shade of red. Suddenly, Kakuna's eyes were outlined in the red glows that were in Ekan's eyes. He couldn't move his whole entire body. It was as if he was invisibly frozen. But Bugsy now knew his Kakuna was paralyzed.

"Kakuna, use Tackle!" Bugsy said, but Kakuna couldn't move because small thin yellow sparks spread out through his body.

"Finish this with Poison Sting!" Aly said with a smile.

"E…" Ekans started to open his mouth. "Kans!" He yelled as he released many of small poison darts towards Kakuna. When the small darts made contact, the Bug Pokémon was greatly in pain. Even being a Bug and Poison Type, he was still paralyzed by Glare and hurt by Bite. So, Kakuna's body couldn't take it, and he fell to the ground, with black swirls on his eyes.

"Kakuna is unable to battle. The winner is Ekans." The robot says, pointing his robotic arm towards Aly's side.

"Way to go, Ekans!" Aly said with a smile to her purple Pokémon. This was Ekans first battle, so he did a pretty good job. "Ekans!" Ekans said with his eyes closed and a smile.

Aly grabbed Ekans Pokeball and pointed it at him. "Now, you get a good full rest. Return." Aly commanded as she pressed the button. The red light was shot out and it captured Ekans back into the Pokeball.

"You did a good job, Kakuna. Return." Bugsy said to his Pokémon as the red light captured his fainted Pokémon. Then, he turned to his competitor. "Impressive job, Aly. I see you trained Ekans a lot." He commented.

"Yep, he's a good Pokémon." Aly said with a smile.

"Well, be prepared for my next Pokémon. Metapod, come on out!" Bugsy quickly said as he tossed his Pokeball. It opened and Metapod landed on the battle field.

'If Metapod's out, and I just defeated Kakuna, that means he'll use Scyther next. Best for last, I guess.' Aly thought. If that's how Bugsy's playing, then she'll save the one Pokémon who would do the job last too. So, she looked down to her Totodile, who was waiting patiently. "You're up, Totodile." She said to him. "Toto!" Totodile said with a salute, showing a smile that was kind of rare to Aly. He then turned and jumped into place.

"Use Tackle!" Bugsy commanded.

"Metapod!" The green Bug Pokémon said, and then he launched himself at Totodile. This attack made little effect on Totodile, since Metapod had a disadvantage with him due to size.

"Totodile, use Bite!" Aly also commanded. "To to!" The blue Water Pokémon nodded in agreement. He braced himself, then he launched, at full speed, using his tiny blue legs to carry him. Then, he made a small jump into the air, opening his large mouth. He leaned his body downwards and his mouth wrapped around Metapod's body. Totodile then landed in his original spot.

"Metapod, use Harden to raise your Defense." However, when Bugsy led out the command, Metapod didn't use Harden. In fact, it just stood there, doing nothing. Glancing at his opponent, Totodile, the Metapod started to back away a little, with a scared look on his face. This was due to the effect of 'Flinch' from the Bite.

Totodile had no idea about the Flinch, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun. So, that said Pokémon started to walk, step by step, to Metapod with an evil look on his face. "Toto-dile" He said in an evil tone as he rubbed his hands together. This made Metapod flinch even more.

"Totodile quit fooling around." Aly said with an annoyed look and her arms crossed. Totodile turned to his trainer and gave her a mischievous chuckle, which made Aly roll her eyes. Even if Totodile is all buddy-buddy with Aly, that didn't mean he still couldn't be the prankster he is to others. "Use Water Gun, Totodile!"

"Toto…" Totodile began to say as he jumped into the air. "Dile!" He cried out as gallons of water were shot out of his mouth and to Metapod's body.

"Quick, Metapod! Use Harden to deflect the Water Gun!" Bugsy said quickly. Metapod struggled a little, but he nodded his head. The green Bug Pokémon took his stance and suddenly, his whole body flashed in a bright white light. It didn't last long, but now, Metapod was withstanding the Water Gun.

"Don't stop, Totodile. Keep using Water Gun!" Aly said with an encouraging tone. "You too, Metapod." Bugsy also said, saying Metapod should keep using Harden to deflect the Water Gun.

They were at it for a short while, each trying to push the other away. Totodile kept at it with the Water Gun and Metapod with the Harden. As they continued this, they both gave each other intimidating glares.

Soon, Aly gave a surprising command to Totodile. "Now use Bite!" Totodile smiled with his large opened mouth. He let the Water Gun to continue coming out of his mouth, but he launched himself towards his opponent. The water stopped when the distance closed and Totodile placed his mouth on the top of Metapod's head, blinding the poor green Pokémon.

"Oh no! Metapod!" Bugsy called out with worried eyes.

"Now, Totodile…" Aly began to say. She then glanced up to the ceiling and pointed her finger in that direction. "Toss Metapod up to the ceiling with everything you got!" She commanded. Totodile listened and pulling his jaw down until it barely touched the floor. Then, he pushed his jaw upwards and he released Metapod, who went soaring towards the ceiling. His body accidently hit one of the ceiling's wooden supports, making it snap in half. After that, Metapod's body fell back into the ground, creating a tiny crater in the ground, with smoke surrounded it.

After a moment, the smoke finally clear and everyone could see what happened. In the crater was Metapod, who has fainted and black swirls rotated in his eyes.

"Metapod is unable to battle. The winner is Totodile!" The robot says, pointing to the victor.

"You did it, Totodile!" Aly said with a smile. She was happy that Totodile defeated Metapod, but she was also happy for the fact that this was another example that Totodile's finally going to accept her as his human trainer. No more pranks, no more secrets, and no more cruelty.

"Return, Metapod." Bugsy said as he brought out Metapod's Pokeball and the red light captured Metapod. He then smiled down at the Pokeball. "You did great, Metapod. Take a good rest." He said in a kind tone, and then he placed the Pokeball away. "Wow. First my Kakuna, now my Metapod? You must've been training hard, huh?" He asked Aly with his arms crossed.

"We have, actually. Right, Totodile?" She asked her blue partner with a smile. Totodile turned to her and nodded with a smile, showing his white pointy fangs.

"Well, here's my last Pokémon. Scyther, come on out!" He yelled as he tossed up. The Pokeball popped open and Scyther emerged onto the battlefield. "Scyther!" The mantis-like Pokémon cried out.

'Alright. Scyther's out. Time to get serious.' Aly thought with a serious look. "Return, Totodile." Aly said to Totodile. Totodile usually would protest to prove his strength, but seeing how much, the Pokémon Aly is planning to choose, wants to battle, he walked back to Aly's side. Aly reached for her belt and brought out her Pokeball. "Pidgeotto, time to battle!" She cried out as she tossed the Pokeball into the air. It opened up and Pidgeotto came out, flapping her wings to fly a little off the ground.

"Scyther vs. Pidgeotto. Now won't this be fun." Bugsy commented with a smile and his arms crossed. Then, he pointed his hand out in front of himself. "Scyther, use Quick Attack!" He commanded.

"Scyther!" Scyther said as he braced himself. Suddenly, his wings started to glow a bright white light. Then, he launched himself at Pidgeotto and slammed his body into hers, with the white/silver trail of energy behind him. Pidgeotto led out a cry in pain as Scyther landed back to his spot.

"Can you shake it off, Pidgeotto?" Aly asked in concern. Her question was answered when Pidgeotto shook her body quickly and said "Pidgo!"

"Alright. Use Gust!"

"Pidgo!" The Bird Pokémon said in agreement, and then she flapped her wings in a fast motion. As her wings flapped, amounts of wind were released and hit Scyther multiple times.

"Use Focus Energy, Scyther!" Yelled Bugsy since the wind was gushing in the room, making it hard to talk normally. Scyther had his arms raised to cover his face from the wind, but he slowly nodded his head. He closed his eyes and suddenly, his body outlined in a golden aura, with 3 large circles spinning around him.

Sadly for Aly, she didn't notice it since the wind made it to hear them. "Keep up the Gust, Pidgeotto!" She yelled. Pidgeotto nodded and kept up the pace.

Finally, Scyther stopped glowing, but the Gust kept coming. Bugsy smiled at this sight, knowing Scyther was charged up with energy. "Now use U-Turn!" He said. "What!?" Aly yelled in confusion, finally hearing their conversation. Obviously, she missed something.

Scyther smiled with a chuckle. Then, a large blue see-through engulfed Scyther. Scyther used his bubble and charged at Pidgeotto. "Dodge it, Pidgeotto!" Aly said quickly. "Pidgo!" Pidgeotto said as she glided herself to the right, seeing Scyther just barely missing her. However, Scyther must have seen this coming, because he then turned his bubble around and slammed Pidgeotto to the ground.

"Pidgeotto!" Aly cried out in a worried tone. Pidgeotto couldn't lift herself up, so she used her wings to slowly push herself to her talons. Even as she stood, her body was starting to shake a little. Aly, seeing her in pain, reached into her bag to find a Super Potion, or at least a Potion. Suddenly, she led out a gasp, with wide eyes. She had none since she forgot to buy some. 'Oh no…' Aly thought and looked back at Pidegotto. She looked back at her bag, but then she blinked and her expression changed to a serious one. Once again, she looked at Pidegotto and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Pidgeotto!" Aly yelled out to her Pokémon, louder than usual. Pidgeotto was shocked to hear her trainer, so she turned her heads towards her, though her head pounded like a drum. "I know you can pull through, Pidgeotto! You train and battle so hard, that it's unbelievable. You always give everything you got! I know the last battle was a difficult one, but win or lose, I'll always be proud of you. So I know you can hold on, Pidgeotto!" Aly encouraged her with a smile. Pidgeotto's eyes were still widened, but her mouth dropped in shock. She wasn't expecting so many words from her trainer.

Suddenly, Pidgeotto felt something inside her. It was if Aly's words were healing her. She was right. Pidgeotto's whole body started to glow in a bright white light. Aly, Bugsy, and Scyther were confused. 'This couldn't be evolution. Pidgeotto just evolved.' Aly thought in her head.

Aly was correct, this was not evolution.

As the light faded, all of Pidgeotto's scratches from the attacks disappeared.

"That was Roost!" Bugsy said in shock. "Scy-ther!" Scyther said in shock too.

"Roost?" Aly asked herself. Now that she thought about it, she remembers when she battled Falkner, his Pidgeotto used Roost. And since Aly's Pidgey evolved, this moment was bound to happen someday. Well, she guessed that today was that day. Aly opened her mouth with a smile and waved to her Pidgeotto. "That's awesome you learned Roost, Pidgeotto!" She yelled to her feather friend.

"Pidgo!" Pidgeotto shouted back to her trainer. Since she was feeling better, she flapped her wings and floated off the ground. "Pidgo!" It yelled again, only with more confidence and energy.

"Congrats to your Pidgeotto for learning Roost," Bugsy said with his arms crossed, and then he lowered his head and smiled (with his eyes closed) "but it's still not over." He added.

"You're right. Pidgeotto, use Gust!" She commanded.

"Pidgo!" The Bird Pokémon said and she flapped her wings at fast speed. Again, the wind came to her and her wings shot them to Scyther, which made contact hurtful to him.

"We can do this, Scyther! Use Quick Attack!" Bugsy said. "Strike head on with your Quick Attack, too!" Aly commanded.

Both Pokémon led out a large cry, let their wings glow white, and then they gave one large charge at each other, leaving a white energy trail behind them. They were both determined to make their trainers proud, make their friends proud, and make the other faint so they can stand tall and proud. Soon, they finally head butted each other with all the power and energy they could muster. The combination of their powerful feelings and the power of Quick Attack (even if it's not the world's most powerful move) suddenly caused a large explosion, spreading dark grey smoke all over the room. The impact of explosion and wind made Aly and Bugsy cover their faces with their arms, except for the judge, since he was a robot.

"Pidgeotto!" Aly cried out through the smoke. "Scyther!" Bugsy yelled. Soon, after what seem like a long time, the smoke dissolved away. The dark shadows lightened up into Pidgeotto and Scyther. They were both still in a head-butt lock, but they also had scratches all over themselves and their bodies were shaking in pain. Even in such pain, they gave each other intimidating glares. Eyebrows narrowed at the opponent, it was as if they're sending each other messages to give up.

Suddenly, Scyther fell forward to the ground.

"Scyther is unable to battle. Pidgeotto is the winner. Which means Aly Gray of NewBark Town is the victor!" The robot said. "Pidge" Pidgeotto sighed. She was happy, but her body felt weak. Luckily, she remembered her new move. So, she closed her eyes and allowed the white light to engulf her, letting it heal her injuries. It felt having a warm soft blanket covering you in its warmth, it kind of disappointed Pidgeotto when the light went away.

"We did it, Pidgeotto!" Aly said happily and she ran over to her winning Pokémon. She knelt down and grabbed her Pokémon in a hug, which Pidgeotto was happy to return by wrapping her wings around her. "Pidgo!"

Bugsy walked over to his fallen Pokémon and crouched down; placing a hand on Scyther's bruised head. Scyther slowly opened up his eyes and stared up at his trainer. "You did a good job, Scyther. You really did." He said with a small smile. Scyther smiled too and nodded his head. Bugsy reached into his belt and brought out the Pokeball. "Get a long good rest." Then, the light captured the Scyther.

"You deserve a rest too, Pidgeotto. Return!" Aly said as Pidgeotto went into her Pokeball. She got to her feet, as did Bugsy, who walked over to her.

"Well, you defeated me. You must have a lot of training with your Pokémon." Bugsy said. "Yeah I…" Aly said, but she was cut off by Bugsy. "In fact, I don't think I have ever seen a trainer who was so close to their Pokémon, except one. He was a boy from Pallet Town. His Pikachu and other Pokémon really defeated mine. Since that day, I thought I might never find a trainer with a bond like that, until I battled you. You and your Pokémon are really something, Aly." Bugsy said with a smile.

"Thanks. You're Pokémon were really great too, Bugsy." Aly said with a smile. Bugsy nodded and reached into one of his pockets in his vest. It looked like a small badge with a large lady-bug design on the front. "Here's the Hive Badge." He said as he handed her the small badge. Aly took it and looked down on it. Then, she got an idea.

She turned around. "Hey Totodile. Come here." She said to her starter Pokémon. Totodile walked over to her. Aly bended her right arm, signaling Totodile to climb. He obeyed and jumped on to her arm, sitting on her shoulder. Then she held out the badge in front of them. "You see, Totodile. We got the Hive Badge." She then turned her head to him. "You, Pidgeotto, and Ekans all deserve this." She added.

"To-to." He said with a nod and a smile.

"Good luck to you in the Johto League, Aly." Bugsy said as he lowered his hand. Aly smiled and nodded, reaching for his hand and giving it one good shake. Then, with the Hive Badge in her case, Aly and Totodile walked out of the Gym.

* * *

As Aly walked to the Pokémon Center, she suddenly saw someone running up to her. Aly could already see that it was Maisy, which made Aly smile. "Aly!" Maisy called out as she ran.

"Hey, Maisy. What's up?" Aly asked. Maisy stopped in front of her, took a few deep breaths from running so hard, and looked up at Aly with a smile. "Grandfather says you just defeated Bugsy." She said.

"Wow, how did he hear? I just defeated Bugsy a half an hour ago." Aly asked as she scratched the back of her head.

"Bugsy just told him, and then he told me to come and get you. He has a surprise for you." She said. The little pink haired girl then grabbed Aly's hand. "Come on. We have no time to waste." She said impatiently as she dragged Aly.

"Whoa! Slow down, Maisy. I can walk, you know." Aly said with a sweat drop on her head. "Totodile." Aly's blue crocodile Pokémon said too with a sweat drop as well. However, that did not stop her.

As the two females walked, they were very unaware of two lone figures watching them within the shadows of the trees. One of them, holding the binoculars, spoke first. "So, that's the brat that made Proton retreat the Slowpoke Well." This voice sounded feminine, so you could assume its woman.

"Huh. That's completely shocking since Proton is one of the top agents, and he never retreats a fight, especially one involving a little kid." The other said, sounding masculine, so you could assume it's a man.

The woman lowered the binoculars. She had long golden hair, but she held them in long pigtails that pointed outwards as they descended. She also had 2 large golden bangs. Her eyes were a dark purple and she wore red lipstick. "Still, after what Proton told us, that Totodile is a very special one." She replied.

The man turned to her. He had short green hair with two large green bangs. He also had a very rare color eyes, some say he would have brown, but it was really more of a purple-brown color. "Looks like we found ourselves a keeper. That Totodile shall soon belong to Team Rocket." He said with a evil smile.

"Come now. We have a mission to complete now, Hutch." She said with her own evil smile, following with a laugh. She got up and left to their destination.

"For the last time, Cassidy, the name is Butch!" He yelled. As he caught up with her, he lowered his head with a sad mopey look. "I've known that girl for years and she never gets my name right, no one gets my name right. How come that is so hard?" He asked himself. The scene fades out with them running to the Ilex Forest.

* * *

_Woo! About 6,000 words! I am on a role! *wipes sweat off of forehead*_

_So, I hope you like the reference I made with Bugsy to a boy with a Pikachu. Yes, this story comes after Ash completed the Johto League. In fact, long after, my readers. _

_DUN DUN DUN! Cassidy and Bill are back! *reads script* Oops, I meant Butch. Yeah, I felt they would be awesome addition to my story, because I missed them, especially Butch *claps for remembering name* so you guys will be seeing them in my story for a very long time. I am very happy for that. _

_You guys have anything to say to me for this new addition? Review this story then, please!_


	16. Chapter 16: Aly vs Cassidy and Butch

**Chapter 16**

_Hey, guys. I don't have much to say in this chapter, so let's skip to the shout outs._

_I would like to thank __hector4349__ for adding this story to their Favorite and Follow List. It's very nice to see people starting to like this story, though I still wish for some reviews once in a while. :( But thank you anyways._

_But hey, at least this story reached 1,768+ views. That's gotta be something. :/_

_In this chapter, Aly heads for the Ilex Forest, but Team Rocket comes into the picture…again._

* * *

After Maisy 'dragged' Aly, she led the 12 year old back to Kurt's house. The two girls entered the house and found Kurt hunched over at his desk.

"Grandfather, I brought Aly." Maisy yelled to her grandfather. "More like dragged, than brought." Aly mumbled with her arms crossed.

Kurt turned and got up out of his seat. "Ah, Aly. It's good that you're here. I wanted to see you after your battle with Bugsy. Congratulations, by the way." He added. "Thanks, Kurt. So, why did you want to see me?" Aly asked.

"Oh, yes." Kurt turned to his desk and picked up two objects that were in spherical form, which were also wrapped up in white cloth. "I remember the first time you were here; you wanted me to make you Pokeballs out of Apricorns. But I got so distracted with the whole Team Rocket incident that I forgot to make them."

"That's alright. I mean Team Rocket was a huge deal, so I can understand why you forgot. Besides, I didn't give you any of the apricorns I've been collecting over my journey." Aly said.

"Exactly. So, while you were battling with Bugsy, I had Maisy run an errand by collecting some. Then, once she had enough, I made 2 brand new Pokeballs for you." Kurt said as he handed Aly the covered Pokeballs to her.

"Oh, Kurt. You didn't have to this." Aly said with a guilty look, since she felt bad that she didn't do anything to repay this gift.

"Of course I had to. Not only because you requested these Pokeballs, but also the fact that you saved the whole town, including the Slowpoke. Because of you, my granddaughter got her Slowpoke back." Kurt said with his hand gesturing to the right side of the room, which made Aly turn her head in that direction. Near the dining table was Maisy, who was kneeling in front of a Slowpoke. She smiled with her mouth open and petted her Slowpoke on the head. As usual, Slowpoke had its usual dopey look on his face.

"I'm glad I could help." Aly said. She looked down at the 2 Pokeballs in her hands and removed the cloth. In her left hand, the Pokeball had a mossy green color at the top and little red specks near the edge of the top. In her right hand, this Pokeball had a pink color at the top with a light pink heart design on top.

"That one is called the 'Friend Ball'. With this Pokeball, the Pokémon you catch with it will most likely have a stronger friendship." He explained. Then he pointed to the one in Aly's right hand. "Now, this one is called the 'Love Ball'. This one will only catch the Pokémon if it is the opposite gender of the Pokémon you're using to catch it."

"Wow. Who knew there were complications to these rather than regular Pokeballs?" Aly asked with a shrug. She pressed the buttons on the Pokeballs and when they grew small, she placed them on her belt.

"Now, since you have what I needed to give to you, you best be on your way, Aly." Kurt said with a broad smile. Aly returned the smile and nodded. "Thank you, Kurt."

Suddenly, she felt two small arms wrapped around her legs. She looked down and saw Maisy, eyes closed, but with two small pools of tears in the corner of them. "I'm really gonna miss you, Aly." She said sadly. Aly smiled again and reached down to Maisy's eye level. Seeing her eyes still closed and her small sniffling, Aly placed two hands on the girl's small shoulders. "I'll miss you too, Maisy. But don't worry, you have Kurt and Slowpoke." Aly said with a smile, then a playful wink. Maisy's eyes glistened and she quickly hugged the 12 year old. Aly was shocked at first, but she wrapped her arms around the young girl. After a few more seconds, Aly let go and stood back up.

"Oh, wait. I've got something for you." Maisy said quickly and ran out of the room. A moment later, she returned with a plastic container in her hands. It looked like there were some objects inside, in the form of circles.

"Slowpoke and I made cookies. 2 of them are chocolate chip, but the rest are for the Pokémon. I call them 'Apricookies' because they're cookies that are made out of some Apricorns I found in the forest. Don't worry, they're good, because I saw Slowpoke sneak one." Maisy said with a smile.

Aly smiled back and received the container from the little girl. "Thank you, Maisy." She said.

She was about to leave, but she saw Maisy walking to stand in front of Totodile, who Aly completely forgot was in the same room due to his quietness. "Now, Totodile. I want you to be good to Aly. No more being mean to her, okay?" She asked with a smile. Totodile understood and nodded, shaking her small hand with his.

* * *

Aly and Totodile finally got through the entrance and looked at the scenery. It was a large beautiful forest with many trees, and flowers. Some Aly knew, and some she never even seen before. Near the plants or pounds was lots of cute Bug Pokémon. Aly made sure to stop by to look at them, with her Pokedex. So, she got to meet Paras, Weedle, Kakuna, and some Zubats.

The duo continued to walk until Aly saw a tree. It was a big tree, but not unusually big. It looked good enough to shade Aly, because she and Totodile needed a break from walking.

Before Aly sat down, she brought out all her Pokeballs. "Come on out, everyone!" She yelled as she tossed the Pokeballs into the air, letting the white lights land on the ground. All of Aly's Pokémon came out and looked up to their trainer.

"Well, guys. We just earned our 2nd gym badge." Aly said with a big smile as she showed everyone the small bug-like badge. "Now we just need our 3rd badge, which I heard is from Whitney. I think she specializes in Normal types. But I know we can win right guys?" She asked her Pokémon. All of them answered with a loud battle cry.

"Alright, now here's a treat for everyone." The brunette reached into her bag and brought out the container Maisy gave to her. "Since you guys did awesome against Silver and Bugsy, you guys can have these Apricookies. I hear they're delicious." Aly said with a smile as she handed out everyone a cookie, placing the cookie container on the ground.

After Aly gave out the last cookie, she didn't seem to notice Togepi walking up to the container, trying to pick up a blue apricorn cookie. But she finally noticed and quickly grabbed her baby Pokémon from the container.

"Sorry Togepi. I'm afraid you can't eat these yet." Aly said with a sad smile, seeing the pool of tears that were starting to form in Togepi's eyes. It looked like Togepi was about to cry, but Aly quickly bounced the egg-like Pokémon. "Don't worry. I've got a bottle for you and soon you'll be able to some." She reassured him, remembering the materials Nurse Joy gave her for Togepi's eating needs.

Togepi looked disappointed still, but the tears disappeared and he led out a bubbly happy cry. "Togei-togei brii!" He yelled with his cute smile, which made Aly giggle. She sat down on the grass, leaning her back against the tree, with Togepi in her arms. "You guys can go out and explore, if you like, but don't go too far." She warned her Pokémon.

It was only Totodile who went to play, because Pidgeotto and Ekans just lay under a smaller tree that was near Aly's, deciding to take naps. Aly assumed the two Pokémon were tired and needed a nap, but she was shocked that Totodile didn't. That said Pokémon was already jumping into the pound and swimming underwater.

Aly just shook her head with a smile, seeing how restless Totodile can be. She then remembered that she had to feed Togepi, so she brought the warm bottle out of her bag and let Togepi suck the milk out of the nozzle. Togepi, forgetting about the cookies, happily drank his milk.

After a couple of minutes, Togepi finished his bottle and Aly even burped him during the breaks. The baby Pokémon yawned and stretched his stubby hands.

"Looks like someone needs a nap." Aly said with a giggle.

"Togei-to" Togepi tried to argue back, but his little black eyes started to fail him by falling slowly. So, Togepi just continued to shake himself silly to keep himself awake.

Seeing he needs his nap, because he could be cranky the whole day, Aly placed him on her lap, with his back leaning against her stomach and cupping her hands around him. "Alright, tough guy. I'll go to sleep with you if you agree to go to sleep." She said with a smile. Togepi agreed and fell asleep, letting his mind slip into dreamland. Aly took one last glance at her 3 sleeping Pokémon, even one at her partner, and then letting herself fall asleep.

_The sleeping brunette trainer started to wake up, so she opened her blue eyes. However, she didn't find herself in the forest, but somewhere else, somewhere that looked alien to her. _

_The temperature felt cooler to her, since the Illex Forrest was sunny and spread warmth through the air. Aly had trouble seeing, since the light faded into dark, but she finally could see. But all she could see was an endless amount of blue. She looked up and gasped at the sight above her, which was light blue waves splashing in a calm and graceful motion. Sometimes they even splashed with such power and fierceness. The waves were high above Aly, not able to touch the waves with her own hands when she tried to, but she could see her face's reflection, a confused expression. She also noticed that her hat was gone and her hair was let down, seeing her long brown wavy ends lifting and shifting a little. _

'_Am I underwater?'_

_She gasped at the thought, but she gasped again when she knew she needed air. Even her 2 gasps led out small bubbles from the 12 year olds lips. But after a moment of trying to survive from drowning, she figured out that she didn't need air. Wherever she was, it sure wasn't the ocean, not even Earth. _

_Suddenly, she felt a rough substance beneath her. Aly looked down and gasped, bubbles escaping her mouth again. Her army boots were gone, so it was only her 2 bare feet. The rough substance turned out to be sand. Not the dry, hot, and annoying kind that gets on your nerves, but the wet, cool, and soft kind that you only find near the tides. Aly spread her toes out to get a better feel of the sand, seeing if this was truly sand, to which it was. _

_Aly started to get a little curious, so she started to walk. To her surprise, she walked perfectly fine, even if she was underwater. As she walked, her feet kicked the sand and the small specks of sand slowly lifted off the ground, later dissolving, this causes Aly to smile._

_So she continued to walk, for hours she thought, but she had no idea where she was going. For all she knew, this path of the endless waters could lead her to nowhere, making her feet tired. So she stopped walking and cupped her hands around her mouth. _

"_Hello!? Is anyone there?" She called out, desperate to see someone with her._

_As if someone heard her, bunch of forms came approach her, but more like swimming to Aly. When they came into view, Aly saw they were bunch of Water Pokémon. One was a Horsea, a Seadra (could be its sibling) a Mantine, a Marill, and some Remoraid. _

_The Water Pokémon family came fast to Aly, as if they were happy to see a visitor. _

_The Mantine approached Aly first and greeted Aly by giving her a smile. Aly was a little weary at first, but she smiled back and placed her hand up, in a small wave. Mantine moved to the right and let Marill greet her. _

"_Marill!" The blue mouse cried out with joy and swam in a small twirl. Aly giggled at the sight, seeing this Marill was very cute. Marill stuck out her blue ball tail, and Aly shook it, being very polite. Suddenly, the group of Remoraid swam quickly to Aly and swam around her, like she was in a small fish tornado. Aly laughed as she felt the Pokémon tickle her little, doing a twirl herself. One last circle and the Remoraid swam above Aly, making her hair float up again. Horsea and Seadra approached her and Horsea gave her an affectionate rub on her cheek, while Seadra stood by the side to watch its little sibling. Aly giggled and hugged the small blue sea horse. The hug was great to Aly, and it reminded Aly of…_

_Togepi…Totodile….her Pokémon!_

_As soon the brunette thought of her Pokémon, probably wondering where she went, there was a great big shake in the ground, making Aly move a little. Turning to her new friends, she saw their friendly faces vanishing into fear. Seadra quickly shoved Horsea, Marill got on Mantine's back, and the Remoraid went under Mantine's wings. Then, the group of Water Pokémon swam away and vanished within the void of the ocean._

"_Wait! Where are you guys going?" Aly asked with her arm reached out to where they disappeared, not wanting to be left alone in this confused world again. _

_Soon, a large cry was sent through the sea. It sounded horrible, as if there was a poor creature out there who is in pain and is confused. The sound pierced through Aly's ears, making her cover her ears. It didn't sound human, more like, it sounded like a Pokémon. _

_It became strangely quiet, until the sound Aly dreaded sounded…closer, which made the girl's eyes widened in fear. Feeling an unwanted presence near her, Aly turned fully around and saw something that made her heart want to jump. _

_There, in the distance, but enough for Aly to see, was a dark (almost dark blue) form staring at Aly. It was a very large creature with two great big wings spread apart. The creature had its eyes closed, but it finally opened them and Aly gasped at the evil red aura that was filling its eyes. The creature arched its back and led out the horrible cry again, making small black protrusions suddenly appear on its body. _

_Aly ran about a few inches away from the creature, but she suddenly tripped, causing a small cloud of sand surrounds her. Once the cloud left, Aly looked and saw that her right ankle was caught under a very big rock, almost as if it was a baby boulder. 'When did that get there?' Aly thought to herself, but that was not the important matter. _

_She looked up to the creature and saw it grew even angrier, for no strange reason. So, this evil mysterious creature took one move back, and then with one large cry, it launched itself…to Aly! It was approaching her very fast, like it could approach any second now. _

_So Aly frantically started to pull against her leg. That didn't work, so she tried to lift the rock, but it was very heavy. She knew rocks were heavy, but this was ridiculous. _

"_Pidgo!" Something yelled, but Aly couldn't hear it, so she continued to trying to free herself. _

"_Ekans!" Again, Aly could not hear it._

"_Toto…"_

_The creature launched itself at Aly, but not before opening its mouth to let out some powerful beam at her. Aly screamed at the top of her lungs and placed her arms in an attempt to protect herself from the beam. _

"_Dile!" The beam finally made target…_

* * *

"Aagghh!" Aly screamed as she shot up, gasping for breath. She took in her area and couldn't believe her eyes.

She was back at the Illex Forrest, under the tree where she slept.

'It was just a dream?' Aly thought to herself.

Aly couldn't stop breathing so hard, and she also seemed to notice that she was covered in sweat from head to toe. However, she looked up and saw her Pidgeotto, Ekans, and Totodile looking at her, with worried expressions on her face.

After a while, her breathing returned to normal. Her Ekans saw her scared expression and slithered over to her, wrapping his body twice around her waist, not its usual way to attack its prey, but in a comforting way. She patted him on the head.

"How did you guys wake me up?" She asked her Pokémon.

Pidgeotto motioned her head towards Totodile, and Totodile smiled and pointed to his open mouth. Aly didn't get it at first, but she figured out that it was sweat that was covering her, but Totodile's Water Gun.

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Totodile." Totodile smiled and gave her a thumb's up.

Aly looked up at the sky and saw the sun was starting to lower a bit, not like in sunset form. Which Aly could only assume that she was asleep for a couple of hours. She looked down and her eyes grew wide, because once again…

Togepi has run off.

"Not again!" Aly said loudly, jumping to her feet within a second with her hand on top of her head. She then turned to the forest and yelled for Togepi. "Togepi!" Her voice echoing through the forest.

"Farfetch'd!"

Aly and her Pokémon turned to the right and saw a young boy coming out of the forest. The boy had black hair that went past his shoulders, but it was held in a low pony-tail. He seemed to wearing blue-greenish uniform. "Farfetch'd!" He yelled out again.

He soon saw Aly and walked up to her. "Excuse me, miss. You haven't seen 3 Farfetch'd, have you?" He asked with a frown.

"I'm sorry, I haven't. But please tell me you saw a baby Togepi walking around here?" Aly asked. The boy shook his head with a frown. "Sorry I haven't."

"Looks like were both missing Pokémon." Aly said with a nervous smile. Suddenly, she got an idea. "Hey, how about we look for them together." She asked. The boy smiled and nodded. "That's a great idea!" He said.

Aly outstretched her hand. "Hi, I'm Aly; Aly Gray."

"Hi, Aly. I'm Sylvester." He answered back as he shook her hand. With that done, they (including her Pokémon to help search for the missing ones) walked straight ahead into the deep part of the forest.

"So, Aly. How did you lose your Togepi?" Sylvester asked her as they walked. "Some of my Pokémon and I were napping, and after I woke up, I saw he was gone." Aly answered. Then she asked, "What about you, Sylvester? How did you lose your 3 Farfetch'd?"

"Actually, these Farfetch'd aren't mine; they're my Dad's, who also is kind of my teacher. Well, while I was bringing supplies to make charcoal materials, I came back, and all of the Farfetch'd just disappeared." He answered with a frown.

"Charcoal?" Aly asked, wondering what it was.

"Charcoal is burnt wood to use to use as fuel. But they can also increase the power of Fire Type moves." He added. "Wow, that's so cool." Aly said in amazement. "Huh?" Suddenly, Aly heard a strange noise coming up ahead, in front of the bushes and trees. Aly pointed to the trees and bushes to Sylvester, who understood and nodded. Then, they both went on all fours, and then crawled until they were behind the bushes, popping their heads to see the source of the noise, with her Pokémon doing the same thing.

In front of them made Sylvester smile. It looks like a small brown duck-like Pokémon. It has a large head in proportion to its body, it has a yellow beak, and it bears a black plumage on its forehead that resembles eyebrows. Its body and head are primarily brown in coloration and it has a white underbelly. It has wings as big as its body which appears to be prehensile enough to work like hands. It also has yellow legs with webbed feet.

"That must be one of the Farfetch'd!" Sylvester said quietly with a smile, afraid of one of his Pokémon to run away.

"So that's a Farfetch'd." Aly said as she brought out her white and pink Pokedex.

"_Farfetch'd; The Wild Duck Pokémon. __If it eats the plant stalk it carries as emergency rations, it runs off in search of a new stalk."_

Farfetch'd was too busily eating a berry from the shrubs to notice the two spying trainers.

"We need to catch it somehow." Sylvester said in a quiet tone, turning to his new friends, but gasped to see that she was gone. Ekans, Pidgeotto, and Totodile were shocked too to see their trainer gone. They turned and their eye widened.

Aly, who snuck past the group, was now behind the first Farfetch'd. She took off her black vest and held in front of her.

"What is she doing!?" Sylvester loudly asked in a whisper, with his hands on his head, with Pidgeotto and Ekans acting the same way. Totodile, however, was giggling so hard at his trainer, that he almost forgot that he had to stay silent. Soon, he was on his knees and holding his jaw shut from the giggles, feeling his trainer it's not that smart as she seems to be.

Aly was almost there, but she didn't look down in time to see that she stepped on a twig. The sound made her gasp, but she was more worried about the target ahead of her.

Farfetch'd looked up and turned to see that there was a human girl behind it, holding a vest which just might be a net about to catch it. They both just stood still, and so did Sylvester and (with the exception of the silent giggling Totodile) the other Pokémon, both too afraid to act.  
However, Aly decided that this would take all day, so she did something that made Totodile fall on his back in laughter.

"I got you!" She yelled as she pushed her legs and towards the duck Pokémon. Sadly, the Farfetch'd saw this coming and quickly bounced away from his spot. "Heh?" Aly saw her target bounced, but she was too slow to react, so she landed, face-first, to the ground.

"Farfetch." Farfetch'd said, and then it did an insulting thing by sticking out its tongue at the fallen trainer. Then, it turned 'til he was in front of the forest, and it marched as it twirled its baton, singing a tune.

"Ow…" Aly muttered in pain, lifting her face from the ground, which was now covered with dirt and scratches.

"Are you okay, Aly?" Sylvester asked as he hopped over the bushes and jogged over to help Aly up. She took his hand and stood up, though her knees were covered in scratches. "I think I'll manage. Thanks Sylvester." She said with a smile.

"Ekans!" "Pidgo!" Aly saw her two Pokémon slither/fly over to her, to see if she was okay. "I'm fine guys, really." She said with a smile. When she turned to the bushes, she saw her Totodile laughing on the ground. She gave him a dirty look. "You know, for a partner who's supposed to show me more kindness, you have a funny way of showing it." She said in an annoyed tone. Totodile realized that he was supposed to do that, so he tried to calm down, but he still lead out a few giggles. "Some partner…" She muttered with her glare at him.

"What were you thinking, Aly?" Sylvester asked in concern. "I already tried that idea when the moment I lost them, and it failed on me too." He added, remembering the feeling of falling on to the ground.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little anxious and thought I could catch it, but I guess that backfired on me." Aly said in embarrassment and rubbed her head, blushing.

"It's okay." He then looked up ahead. "Looks like Farfetch'd went that way. Let's think of another idea as we look for it." Sylvester suggested. Aly nodded. "Come on, guys." She said Ekans and Pidgeotto, who nodded and followed her. Totodile was about to sneak back to the river, becoming a little bored, until he heard Aly yell his name. He sighed and ran up to the others.

* * *

After about a half an hour, they were now near at a small field of small flowers. The flowers were spreading through the whole field, as if there was never a piece of grass that grew there.

In the center, smelling a blue flower was Farfetch'd. However, you could tell this was a different Farfetch'd, because this one had a pink flower in its hair. Aly just assumed that that Farfetch'd was a female one. Suddenly, the Farfetch'd they were chasing before emerged from the path on the other side of the flower field. That Farfetch'd ran to the other one, hiding something behind its back. "Far?" The female turned to her friend in confusion. The other one then presented the flower to her and smiled. "Far-fetch'd!" 'He' said with a smile. The female Farfetch'd smile and accepted the flower. The other smiled back and blushed.

"Aww, how sweet." Aly whispered behind the tree, with Sylvester and her Pokémon behind her.

"Wow, I never knew those two liked each other." Sylvester whispered back.

Soon, out of the other end of the forest, another Farfetch'd emerged. Only this one had a burned mark on its stomach. It walked over calmly to the others, greeting them with a nod. This one looked like the leader of them and more like the serious one.

"What happened to his stomach?" Aly asked.

"That's my Dad's first Farfetch'd, meaning that's the first one he caught. First day of making charcoal, it got burned on the first try. It almost wanted to give up, but Dad encouraged it to keep going, and it did ever since." Sylvester sighed. "Man, my dad's so cool; he can encourage just about anyone." Then he turned to Aly. "What about your dad?" He asked her.

"Huh?" She asked, but she heard him and turned sadly to the ground. "I don't know; my dad left me and my mom a long time ago. I haven't heard from him in years, no visits, phone calls, not even a letter." She responded sadly.

"Oh, man. I'm sorry! I didn't mean…" Sylvester started to feel bad, but Aly looked back up with a smile. "Don't be." Then she added, looking up at the sky, "I know he's not gone. My mom said that he left to get a better job. So I know he's out there somewhere."

Their conversation stopped when they saw the leader Farfetch'd talking to the others. He was telling the other two that they must keep moving, so the other two nodded, and began to walk into the deep part of the forest. The female Farfetch'd grabbed her admirer's wing as they walked, with him blushing madly.

"They're getting away!" Aly said in a normal tone, since the Farfetch'd could no longer hear them. "We'd better get moving!" Sylvester said. Aly nodded and they were about to chase them, but suddenly…

"Oh no you don't!"

A large net was released somewhere above and fell upon the 3 Farfetch'd, heavily slamming them to the ground. They tried to push the nets off, but the weight was too great for them.

"What in the world is that!?" Aly asked with wide eyes.

To answer her question, a large dark blue flying cube-like machine emerged. It was flying with propellers under two large wings on the sides. On its front was a large red 'R', which made Totodile become strangely angry, his eyebrows narrowing and his eyes glaring red.

"Listen up kids, prepare for trouble!" A female voice said that sounded like it was coming from the machine."

"I hope you are, cause we're making it double!" Another voice said, which sounded like a male.

"We infect the world with devastation!" She continued on.

"To blight every people in every nation!" He added too.

"Denouncing the goodness of truth and love!"

"And extending our wrath to the stars above!"

A platform raised in the machine to reveal the two mysterious people. The woman who spoke first was very beautiful, with her long golden hair and dark purple eyes. And the man standing next to her was a little handsome with his green hair and strange purple-brownish eyes.

The blonde woman pointed to herself, "Cassidy is what I go by!"

Then the green-haired man pointed to himself. "Name's Butch; got it memorized?" He asked, since everyone gets his name wrong. Then the woman stretched her right arm to the air.

"Team Rocket circles the Earth day and night!" She said with a confident smile. Butch followed by stretching his own arm. "Surrender, kids. Cause you'll surely lose the fight!" He said with his own smile. Out of nowhere, a Pokémon jumped on to the edge of the machine. The creature was encased in a very hard red shell that has many holes in it. "Shuckle!" It said in a deep voice.

"Team Rocket!? You mean there's more than one of you?" Aly asked aloud. She just thought Team Rocket was only just Proton and a few henchmen. Guess Team Rocket is more than what Aly thought.

"Why so shocked? Team Rocket is the greatest organization in the world. Everybody who's anybody is always ready to join us." Cassidy said.

"Team Rocket! Why are you taking the Farfetch'd?" Sylvester asked them with a glare.

"Easy answer, kid; Farfetch'd are the only known Pokémon to make the best charcoal in the world. Our current boss 'Professor Namba' wants us to capture some Farfetch'd, bring them to him, and use them to make charcoal so he can study them. He wants to know how they can help Fire type Pokémon." Butch explained.

Aly moved her head towards Sylvester and told him, in a quiet tone, "These guys must be the lower ranks, considering the fact that they just told us their entire plan." Totodile heard this and laughed a little. Proton and the man in the orange suit may be truly evil, but these two were truly jokes to Totodile.

"WE HEARD YOU!" Cassidy yelled with a red vein on her head, making Aly, Totodile and Sylvester flinch. She cooled down, and then crossed her arms. "Besides, we already got our objectives, so there's no use to keeping secrets." Then she turned to her partner. "Do the honors, Butch?" She asked with a playful smile. "With pleasure." Butch looked down at the control panel in front of them and pressed a button.

Below the machine, the center floor opened up and a large three-fingered metal claw popped out. It slithered towards the trapped Farfetch'd, leaving a large orange wire trailing behind it. The claw opened wide and with one move, it grabbed the net. "Farfetch'd!" All 3 Pokémon cried out.

"No! Farfetch'd!" Sylvester cried out.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust to cut the rope!" Aly reacted quickly and commanded.

"Pidgo!" The bird Pokémon said in agreement. She flew into the air and began to flapping her wings very fast and very hard, which made gusts of wind come from her wings. The wind was so fast and strong, that it began cutting parts of the wire.

"I'm not going to allow this! Hitmontop, stop that twerp!" Butch commanded, throwing a Pokeball from where he was. The Pokeball opened up and released the Pokémon from inside. The creature's main body has a spherical shape and is mostly blue (except for a brownish triangular patch on his chest). He has short legs with white bands at the lower portions, and big blue feet and a circular brown marking on the underside. He has a skinny brownish tail that ends with a blue sphere with a spike on it. His head is round and brown with flat, curved extensions, a beady-eyed face and a single spike on top.

Aly brought out her Pokedex, wanting to know more about her opponent. The pink Pokedex opened up and scanned him. _"Hitmontop; The Handstand Pokémon. __He launches kicks while spinning. If he spins at high speed, it may bore its way into the ground."_

"Use Triple Kick!" Butch commanded.

"Top!" Hitmontop said and he jumped into the air and was just a little below Pidgeotto. He flipped his small body so that his head was below him, and then he used this time to spin in his whole body, in a very fast motion. He raised his leg so his foot was sticking out. "Pidgo!" Pidgeotto asked in confusion, and she was about to move, but Hitmontop was quicker and he kicked Pidgeotto, three times. This hurt the bird Pokémon and she fell to the ground.

"Quick, Pidgeotto! Use Roost!" Aly commanded. Pidgeotto slowly got up, but Hitmontop jumped back down and was now in front of her.

"Use Gyro Ball, Hitmontop!" Butch said. Hitmontop smiled and he flipped on his head. He spun again, but this time, his hands glowed light blue. Then, he hit Pidgeotto with them. Pidgeotto could no longer take it and collapsed on to the ground.

"Pidgeotto!" Aly cried out.

"Awww, I'm sorry, was my friend too hard on it. Too bad, it may have been a good use for us." Cassidy said in a mocking tone, waving her hand playfully. Aly glared at them. "You'll pay for that!" Then she pointed out. "Ekans, use Bite!"

"Kans!" The small purple snake Pokémon launched himself towards Hitmontop with all his might, wanting to fight for his fallen friend.

"Looks like I'm up." Cassidy reached her belt and tossed her Pokeball. It opened up and the white light landed gracefully on the ground. It faded and revealed Ekan's opponent. The creature has short, black fur. It has a red underbelly and snout. Plus, it had short, pointed ears and a tail. Fangs protrude out of its mouth, and its nose is dark in coloration. There are white bands on the creature's ankles, and more rib-like ones on its back. It also appeared to have a simplistic, stylized skull on its forehead, with the orbits looking much like 'eyebrow' patterning commonly seen on dogs. Finally, it had circular, red-colored patterning on the underside of its paws.

The Pokedex opened up and scanned it. _"Houndour; The Dark Pokémon._ _To corner prey, they check each other's location using barks that only they can understand."_

"Houndour dear, use Flamethrower." Cassidy said in a gentle tone, but it sounded like another mock to Aly.

"Houndour!" It said as it opened its mouth and released a beam of fire to Ekans. The beam came quick and shot Ekans in the stomach. "Ekans!" He gasped out in pain and fell to the ground. Suddenly, his purple body was covered in a red hue. His eyes were closed and he moaned in pain.

"Hah, that was too easy." Cassidy mused.

However, something started to happen to Ekans. His now red-glowed body started to magically lift up, turning from red to clear. "Huh?" Cassidy and Butch asked together. "Dour?" Houndour also asked. The skin was now hovering over Ekans, and then it just disappeared into white sparkles. The sparkles fell slowly down and Ekans normal purple skin returned to normal.

"What!?" Cassidy gasped in shock.

"Impossible!" Butch commented.

"What just happened?" Even Aly had to ask. She just saw her poor Ekans get burned, but then, it was like the fire was lifted and turned into magic. She may have learned a lot about Pokémon, but looks like not everything.

She soon heard a repeating beeping noise coming from her bag. She looked inside and saw that it was her Pokedex. She took it out and without command, it opened up and showed a picture of Ekans.

"_Ekans is known to have 2 abilities. This Ekan's ability is Shed Skin; if a Pokémon is ever burned or poisoned, Shed Skin will cure the user before any burn or poison damage is dealt. There is a 33% chance that Shed Skin will cure a non-volatile status ailment."_

"So Ekans is cured from burned?" Aly asked herself. Realizing the answer, she smiled and places her Pokedex back into her bag. "Awesome." She then turned to her cured Pokémon. "Ekans, use Poison Sting!"

"Ekans!" Ekans yelled and opened his mouth. Then, a small purple flew from his mouth and hit Houndour. It was successful and Houndour fell to the ground, suddenly turning a little purple; which everyone knew it meant that it was now poisoned.

"Good job, Ekans!" Aly said to her Pokémon with her fist raised and a smile.

"Rolling Spin, Hitmontop!" Suddenly, Hitmontop ran and kicked Ekans in his sides, forcing him into a nearby tree. "No, Ekans!" Aly cried out.

"I'm getting annoyed with these distractions." Cassidy said to herself, but Butch heard and agreed with her. "Me too." Cassidy turned to her partner and ordered, "How about we use the nets again?" Butch got the idea and nodded. "Aye aye, captain." He got down to a cabinet under the control box. It opened up and revealed a large bazooka that was used to capture the Farfetch'd. He stood back up and aimed it towards their targets.

He pulled the trigger and a small bundle was sent flying from the bazooka. As it flew, it expanded and was now totally open. It came too quick for Aly to dodge, so it devoured her and she landed on the tree that was behind her. "Ngh, Ugh!" Like the Farfetch'd and their net, the young brunette could not lift the heavy net off of her.

"Aly!" Sylvester cried out in concern.

"Worried about her, kid?" Butch asked, and then pointed the large bazooka at him. "Why don't you join her, then?" He pulled the trigger and another net was sent towards Sylvester, and as the same result, he was sent towards a tree. He also couldn't get the net off of him.

"Looks like we're-huh?" Cassidy began to say, but she saw something jump from the bushes.

"Toto…" Totodile began to say with his mouth open. "Dile!" He finished and a beam of water was launched at Houndour. Being a Fire Type and with the poison effect, Houndour easily fell, with black swirls around his eyes. "Now what!?" Cassidy asked in annoyance, seeing another distraction is trying to stop them.

"Totodile!?" Aly asked in confusion. Then she mentally slapped herself for forgetting that she still had Totodile.

Totodile then landed on the ground and opened his mouth again. But suddenly, his normal white fangs started to glow in a shiny light blue hue. "Totodile?" Aly asked again. "I don't like the look of this." Butch commented.

Finally, Totodile ran to Hitmontop and wrapped his large jaw on the side of the spinning Pokémon's head. Suddenly, as Totodile bit down the head with his glowing teeth, Hitmontop's head was starting to become covered in cold pieces of ice. Soon, Hitmontop was trapped in a layer of ice.

"Hitmontop!" Butch yelled.

"That was Ice Fang!" Sylvester said in shock.

"Wow, Totodile! You learned Ice Fang!" Aly said in a proud tone. Totodile turned to his trainer and nodded, but they had no time to celebrate, so he jumped up to Team Rocket and faced them in mid-air. He was about to use Water Gun on them, but Shuckle appeared in front of him quickly.

"Now Shuckle, use Strength to squish that tiny thing!" Butch commanded. "Shuckle!" Shuckle responded and then, its body started to outline it and glow in a white light. Shuckle used one of its yellow arms (now glowing) and grabbed Totodile around the waist. "Toto!?" The jaw Pokémon asked with wide eyes. Then, Shuckle jumped high in the air, along with Totodile, and with Strength, it threw Totodile down to the ground. The body was falling as fast as a speeding bullet, and he landed painfully into the ground, leaving a crater.

The dust cleared and Totodile is shown lying in the ground, but he was too much in pain to get up. "To…" Scratches covered his body and he almost couldn't open his eyes. But when he finally did, Shuckle was on top of the crater.

"I think a Sludge Bomb should do the final touch." Butch said with an evil smile, with Cassidy giggling along.

Shuckle nodded with a smile. It opened its mouth and a large brown sludge came at Totodile, exploding on impact.

"TOTODILE!" Aly cried out to her fallen partner.

A buzzing noise came from Cassidy's belt. It was her phone, so she grabbed it, opened it up, and held it to her ear. "Hello?...Uh huh….Yep, we captured them. We'll be there as soon as we can….Okay, Cassidy out!" She hung up the phone and turned to Butch. "That was Namba. We better get going." She then turned to the kids and their Pokémon.

"Well, it was fun beating you twerps, but we have to take these Farfetch'd back to base." After Cassidy and Butch called their fainted Pokémon to return, Butch called for Shuckle. Like a certain group they know, Shuckle is their Pokémon that usually stays out of its Pokeball. "Shuckle!" It said and nodded. It was about to hop back on, but something caught its eye. "Shu?"

"Huh?" Butch and Cassidy asked, since they see their Pokémon looking in another direction, they look too. Seeing them like that, Aly and Sylvester looked too.

The thing everyone was looking at started to walk towards them from the dark path of the forest. It finally emerged and everyone could see what it was.

"Togei-togei brii!" The creature cried out with a smile.

* * *

"Togepi!?" Aly asked in shock.

"Wow, for some rescue party, this is pretty sad." Cassidy commented with a sweatdrop. "You got that right, sister." Butch said in agreement. Seeing how small the Pokémon was, and seeing it was probably wanting to defeat them, they bursted out laughing.

"Quit laughing!" Aly yelled at them with a glare. Sure, Togepi just hatched a few days ago, but it's still not a laughing matter.

Togepi looked at Team Rocket and giggled, thinking that they just made a joke. "You're not supposed laugh with them, Togepi." Aly said with her head lowered and with a sad face. 'My own Pokémon turning against me, how embarrassing.' She thought.

Soon, Shuckle joined in on the laugh. But seeing that their mission is still not accomplished, Cassidy calmed down, but only a little. "Ha ha- Okay funs over." She said, following with a giggle. Butch copied her. "Shuckle, stop that squirt." He ordered with a smile.

Shuckle did as he was told and approached the baby Pokémon. However, Togepi was still laughing and sometimes giggling. Over this happy feeling, he started to lift up his stubby hands and making them dance back and forth. "Togei! Togei! Togei!" He began chanting.

Suddenly, his stubby hands started to glow white! Togepi didn't seem to notice, but the others did. Togepi finally stopped his hand waving, but as soon as he said "Togei-brii!", a large amount of fire was released from his mouth. The fire flew its way towards Shuckle, who was sent towards Team Rocket. "Oh no!" Cassidy and Butch yelled in a chorus, with Shuckle yelling "Shuckle!" The explosion of the machine from the Flamethrower was so great, that it was destroyed and it sent Team Rocket to the sky. They flew along the sky, with everyone covered in ash and scratches. Cassidy had her arms crossed, along with Butch.

"Just great! We lost Farfetch'd AND we lost to a stupid bratty girl!" She turned to Butch with a very angered face. "This is all your Shuckle's fault, Bruce!"

"I TOLD YOU, THE NAME IS BUTCH!" The green-haired man yelled back. They would've said more, but they became out of range.

"We're flying off again!" "Shuck-shuckle!" And all there was left was a twinkle in the daylight sky.

As the explosion cleared, the net holding the Farfetch'd also was destroyed and the duck Pokémon fell gracefully to the ground.

"Togei-to!" The Farfetch'd turn and saw Togepi greet them with a smile. The leader walked over and shook little Togepi's stubby hand, thanking him for saving their lives.

"Farfetch'd!" Sylvester yelled to them. All 4 of them turned around and saw their trainers still in their nets. "I'm sorry I didn't give you proper training like dad does, but if you help me out of this, I'll make sure dad teaches me so I don't mess up again. What do you say?" He asked them.

The 3 Farfetch'd got into a group huddle and began speaking to themselves on what to do. The female and her friend were fine with it, but the leader was not too sure. After a little pleading from the other two, the leader nodded his head and turned to their trainer. The leader walked up and raised his leek. He slashed the net and it fell into pieces. The other two walked over to Aly and did the same thing to her net.

Once she was freed, she rushed over to Pidgeotto and Ekans and recalled them to their Pokeballs. She checked to see if Togepi ran off, but when he didn't, she walked over to Totodile and picked him up.

"Don't worry, Aly. My dad has some herbs that heal all your Pokémon." Sylvester reassured her, seeing the concern over her Totodile. She looked up with a smile and nodded. "Thanks, Sylvester."

She looked towards to Togepi and motioned her head, telling him to come over here. He obeyed and once he was in front of her, she crouched down to his eye-level. "Togepi, you should know I am proud of you, but you shouldn't have done that. You really worried me." Togepi looked down at the ground in disappointment. "Togei…"

She sighed with her eyes closed, but she opened them with a smile. "Well, since you saved us from Team Rocket, I guess this means you're no longer a baby Pokémon. Looks like you could even start battling now." Then she added with a wink. "So as soon as we get to Sylvester's house, I'll reward you with an Apricookie, okay?"

Togepi perked up in an instant and jumped for joy, making many laughing noises, which made Aly giggle.

"Speaking of which…" Sylvester interrupted. "I didn't know Togepi knew Flamethrower." He said in shock.

In fact, that was a thing that puzzled Aly a few moments ago. "The thing is, Togepi hatched a few days ago. 1, Togepi wouldn't learn it that fast and 2, he can't learn Flamethrower." She informed her friend. Actually, she learned that Togepi could use Flamethrower, but you would need those 'TM's' Aly heard about. She never gave Togepi that.

Sylvester thought for a moment, but he suddenly got an idea and snapped his fingers. "You know what; Togpei was waving its hands before launching Flamethrower. I bet it used Metronome!"

"Metronome?" Aly asked. Sylvester nodded. "It's a move Togepi can learn where the Pokémon can randomly use any move and use it against its opponent." He answered her.

Aly nodded, taking it all in. She smiled down at her Togepi and said, "See, learning Metronome really does mean you battle with me someday. Togepi laughed again with such joy, finally happy he can battle.

Aly giggled again, and then she grabbed Togepi's Pokeball with her free arm. "Return, Togepi." The Pokeball opened up and he went in. She placed her Pokeball back into the belt, and then she glanced down at Totodile. 'And you, mister. I see you learn a new move, Ice Fang, huh?' She sighed, stood up, and followed Sylvester to his house.

'Kids sure do grow up fast.' Aly thought about her 'big' Pokémon

* * *

_Hey, guys. I am SO SORRY I have not updated in so long! School has been getting to me and my sis uses the laptop for school too. But I promise you, I will TRY to never let that happen again. Hopefully summer will be a better writing time for me._

_If you were all wondering where I came up with the dream, no I did not have a dream like this. I was working on this and I thought Aly should dream while she was asleep. While I was trying to think of a good dream, I was listening to "Once Upon A December" (Anastasia) on YouTube. Man, I know that song like the back of my hand. It's one of my favorites because 1) I was born in December and 2) it's so enchanting and dreamy. I don't know how, but that's when I started to type the dream. So don't ask otherwise, okay?_

_So, I hope you guys leave a review or add this to your Favorite/Follow list. As I say, you don't have to (This is a free country) but it would still be nice. _

_HAPPY SUNDAY AND BELATED MEMORIAL DAY! :D_


End file.
